


One-Shot Collection

by NovaBomb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Era, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Humor, NSFW, One Shot Collections, PWP, Romance, Sarcasm, Sexual Situations, Sexual Tension, Songfic, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaBomb/pseuds/NovaBomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few of my favorite one shots pulled from my DA. Most stories are Reader/Levi but I have a few for Eren, Armin & Erwin. They're all scattered between drabbles, song fics,PWP, & humor/sarcasm centric. A few are in canon but most are in Modern AUs.<br/>I'll post a few at a time depending on the free time I have to transfer everything over~</p><p>These are all posted under my DA Profile~PetiteGalaxy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seasons|Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Story

**Spring**

Levi pressed his fingers to his temple in an attempt to rub the stupidity of new cadets out of his brain. It was straining, every year a fresh crop of mostly teenagers entered into his life and though he admired their will to lay their lives down on the line but by god did they drive him up the wall. He was currently watching the new 104th cadets as they spared with their respective partners. Dust flying around shuffling feet, wails of pain and grunts of pride filling the crisp spring air. His eyes flickered between the various pairs not really paying close attention to anyone in particular until an almost musical laugh made his ears perk. Nonchalantly he turned his attention to Connie and the girl he was supposed to be fighting. However Connie was currently face down in the dirt with his fists wrapped around his back by delicate hands, one knee digging into the middle of his spine while you kept your other leg between Connie’s thighs. Your eyes weren’t on your captive, actually he had been yelling at you to get off him for about five minutes but you were too enthralled with a few brightly colored butterflies fluttering a few feet away. Giggling at them you reached your hand out to touch them, smiling softly at the beautiful blue winged creatures.

“CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” Connie wailed trying his best not to swallow dirt.

“Oh, whoops!” You said cheerfully pulling Connie up to his feet. He dusted his front off and spit out a rock, giving you an unhappy glare.

“That’s enough for today brats, go get lunch.” Levi chimed while keeping his eye on the pair of you.

Happily obliging the cadets from the newly graduated class began talking and filing into the castle. You felt Mikasa pull your arm but you shook your head and pointed to the butterflies you had been watching earlier. Mikasa shrugged and joined the rest of the group heading back up the hill. Pushing your fingers through your hair you began walking to where the butterflies had darted off to, the pair dancing in mid air to their own secret tune. You crossed your arms behind your back and sighed, you had always found nature beautiful. It was hard to find solace in this world of death and war, but you always found something stunning to distract you from the harsh reality that loomed over your head like an axe.

“What are you doing? You should be going inside.” Levi said walking up behind you. Turning to face your corporal you gave him a respectable salute to which he scoffed and waved his hand.

“Sorry sir I just love the colors of spring.” You said softly, pointing at the blue and black butterflies. Levi cocked his head and glanced over at the winged creatures, slightly confused as to why you found beauty in weird flying worms.

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked in his trademark tone.

“Spring is when everything is new again, the earth becomes reborn and its colors are so vibrant! The grass always looks so fresh and feels so soft and the flowers seem more vivacious. When the sun shines high in the sky through the tall trees if you stand in the middle they make these pretty little sunspots, it makes it almost look enchanted you know?” You said sheepishly rubbing the back of your head.

“I’ve never noticed.” Levi said averting his gaze away from your eyes. You sighed and pulled your bottom lip in.

“You should sometime Corporal, the world can be really beautiful in the spring.”

“Tch.”

**Summer**

“Oh my god it’s so hooooooooot.” Sasha whined and fanned herself with her hand.

“Mhmm.” You whispered with your eyes closed.

A rare day off for the scouting legion, something about the squad leaders needing to be in meetings all day so after morning chores the cadets were free to do as they wished. How boring it must be for them, you could never stand being in side for an entire day. Sasha was right about the heat but in your haste to explore the land around HQ you had come across a small lake and you could barely contain your excitement. Almost immediately Sasha, Christa and yourself had stripped down to your underwear and dove into the glittering water. Luckily the lush trees provided enough shade to keep the crystal clear water a perfect temperate and as far as you knew, nobody else had any idea this secret haven existed.

“We’re going to head back, I’m starving!” Sasha said poking your cheek.

“Mkay.” You said dismissively, not wanting to leave your paradise quite yet.

“Don’t stay out here too long! You’ll miss lunch.” Christa said as her and Sasha made their way back into the forest.  
It was quiet and peaceful almost like you were a child again, lying on your back under the shade of the trees. Your skin prickled as the wind brushed past your cooled skin, whistling a lullaby into your ears. Draping your arm over your eyes you felt your mind receding into a dream-like state but the constant tickle of grass on your bare legs kept you from fully succumbing to sleep.

You weren’t sure how long you stayed in that position, all you knew was that the cocoon of serenity the pond created wasn’t something to take for granted. By the time you figured you should probably head back the sun was beginning to set and the cerulean sky had been replaced by a swirl of tangerine and pink. You heard footsteps behind you and assumed it was one of the girls coming to fetch you and make sure you didn’t drown or something. Sitting up with a stretch you pulled yourself up to your feet, bending down to get your pants and boots from the ground.

When you looked up you were startled to see a pair of granite eyes instead of Christa’s baby blues. Smiling meekly before turning your head down to avoid him seeing the pink dusting your cheeks you fumbled with the buttons of your pants before stopping and dropping them completely. Levi raised an eyebrow while the white garment fell to the floor, leaving you just in your tank top and underwear.

“Do you want to swim with me sir?” You asked bringing your eyes up to meet his. “It’s still light outside and the temperature doesn’t seem to have dropped. It must be boring to be inside that stuffy castle all day.”

You pointed to the pond behind you, stepping backwards to the edge of the water. Mud squished between your toes, something Levi would probably hate but at the moment you weren’t too concerned with being dirty. You stepped delicately into the water and walked backwards so that it reached your middle, keeping your eyes on Levi. His expression didn’t change though he did begin to unlace his boot very slowly as if rolling the idea over in his head before making a decision.

“You better not be some kind of pervert.” Levi said pulling his right boot off. You laughed and dove into the water not caring that the only shirt you had was now soaking wet.

When you popped up from your dive Levi had already taken everything off except his pants which in reality surprised the hell out of you. It took every ounce of strength not to scream profanities at your stupid belts much less the mile long boots the military made you wear. It’s as if the uniforms were created solely to make sex downright impossible since the amount of time spent on foreplay was redirected to taking the damn things off. Lost in your own thoughts you let out a loud snort earning a slightly irritated gaze from your new swimming partner.

“Oh god sir I’m not laughing at you!” You squeaked. “I mean look at you, any woman would be crazy not to want you! I mean shit, I’m not a pervert just have you seen your abs sir? Oh my god, I’m..bye.” You stuttered before diving into the water again.

“Pervert.” He said with a smirk.

**Fall**

Each step you took another creak reverberated in the empty hallway, no matter how light your step the old castle was probably ancient and in desperate need of some new floors. Cringing you continue tiptoeing through the drowsy castle, some doors were crammed with heavily snoring soldiers while others contained quiet whispers of night owls conversing between each other. You weren’t sure if it was the time of year that made the stone building seem creepier or if it was the eerie sensation that someone had been following you for the past five minutes. Clutching your bag of treats close to your heart you silently pushed the door to the empty kitchen open, letting your fingers guide the door shut softly before you made your way to the lone teapot on the stove. Lighting a match you coaxed a small fire to pop under the burner and padded over to the cupboard to grab a mug. You watched the teapot closely to assure no loud whistling noise would spring through its spout, you’d be damned if you let an inanimate object rat you out to your superiors. 

When you were satisfied with the temperature of the water you grabbed the teapot and snuffed out the fire. Pouring carefully, you watched the steaming water mix with the brown powder and bits of apple at the bottom of your white mug. Soon the delicious aroma of cinnamon and apple filled your nostrils bringing a happy grin to your lips. Quietly you grabbed the mug with both hands and ignored the burning sensation, opting to bite your lip instead of scream in agony. Leaning back on the counter you brought the cup to your lips and blew the wisps of steam away from your delectable cider. You tilted the cup back and allowed the liquid to enter your mouth, emitting a soft moan of pleasure as your taste buds exploded with the taste of this heaven sent drink.

“That must be some drink.” Levi said leaning against the doorframe. You froze with the mug still at your lips, staring timidly at the black-haired corporal.

“Do you want some?” You asked trying to rectify your blatant disregard of the rules with a peace offering. “It’s really good, it’s like fall but in your mouth!”

“You can’t taste a season.” Levi deadpanned. You smacked your hand on your forehead and let out a groan.

“Your creativity is lacking sir.” You muttered. Walking over to him you realized he was dressed in what looked like blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt; his eyes were glazed over as if he had woken up in the middle of a dream cycle. He must have some sort of ‘disobedient cadet’ radar. 

Gingerly you held your cup up to him, giving a snort when he looked like you just handed him a cup of plague juice. Whipping around you stalked over to the counter and poured half the contents of your mug into another one, spilling some on the counter in the process. You heard Levi grunt but opted to ignore it; nobody could resist the deliciousness of cider right? You made your way back to where he was standing and thrust the cup under his nose hoping the smell would entice him. He looked at you warily then back in the cup, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips before he took the cup from your hand. His fingertips brushed against yours, it was a simple touch but it had the power of a thunderstorm. He gripped the cup by the rim as he always did and took a small sip, eyes widening momentarily before downing the entire mug in one try.

“Shit is delicious.” He mused.

You smiled.

“This doesn’t mean you’re not going to be punished, cadet.”

You frowned.

**Winter**

A blanket of fresh snow covered the entire HQ, frosting the windows and topping the roof of the castle like frosting to a cake. All the fireplaces had been burning yet the cold air managed to wind its way through the castle halls making everyone bundle up as best they could. Most of the cadets were finishing dinner while others opted to snuggle in their bunks with one another. Opting to leave your friends to their own desires you made your way up the spiral staircase behind a door you weren’t supposed to know about. Wrapping yourself in your cloak and scarf Sasha had given to you for your birthday you trudged up to the roof of the building.

Your nose was already a bright shade of pink, each time you blinked white droplets fell from your eyelashes dusting your cheeks with their chilly presence. Rubbing your hands together you watched the silent world become enveloped in grey light, the crescent moon hanging groggily above the dark sky. Tiny balls of white drifted peacefully from the sky, the charm of winter wrapping its cold beauty around your body. Puffs of ashen air darted from your parted lips, no matter the cold you were sure to get the next day nothing could replace the intimate harmony of snow and nightfall.

“You’re going to get sick.”

“How’d you know I was up here?” You ask him not bothering to turn his direction.

“I could see you from my office window you idiot.” He said clasping his hands on your shoulders. “Face me.”

Complying you turn on your heels and face your superior. Fluffy balls of snow decorate his raven hair, somber eyes softened under the glow of the moon. He takes a step closer to you, your breath colliding with his. You watch him, drinking him in; you always did this, as you were never sure if you would ever see him again. Cradling your chin in his hand he pulls you forward and brushes his lips against yours. For a moment the world stops, everything turns white and falls around you. In this second, this moment you will cherish for all eternity, it’s just his lips against yours. When he pulls back your eyes are still closed, he watches a smile form on your cherry lips.

**Spring**

Levi watches a red butterfly flutter aimlessly outside his window, he can hear footsteps echoing in the hall outside his office. The faint sound of familiar laughter catches his attention but he brushes it off, burying his nose deeper in his paperwork. His gaze shifts to the window again, the same red butterfly flapping its ruby wings once more before flying out of sight into the sapphire sky.

“You were right about the colors, ____.” He says softly, fingering the faded cloth between his fingers.

“Can you see it from there brat?” He asks while he looks back at the window up into the sky, hoping the flowers were bright enough to see from heaven.


	2. Connection Formula|Levi | AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Apocalyptic AU

**When love is not madness it is not love-Pedro Calderon de la Barca**

It was said that before the creation of the soul mate formula that the world had been thrown into chaos by humankind, all because of a four letter word.

_Love_

Supposedly, before a computer chose your soul mate at the age of ten, people were free to be with whomever they wanted. Emotions running rampant, people made decisions based not with logic and reasoning but out of pure emotional adrenaline. Premarital sex allegedly had the power to mold a man’s mind, apparently women used their bodies to persuade men of power to stray from their wives and do horrible things that created turmoil in society. Thus gender separation became a necessary step and was put into place shortly after the theory of connection was understood as truth and law. The day after your tenth birthday a chip is placed in your neck, sealing your fate with your chosen soul mate for eternity. If you had any physical contact considered ‘immoral’ with another man other than a blood member, the overseer would receive a signal and your crimes would be dealt with swiftly. The three laws became the beacon of society between the four boroughs and breaking any of the laws was an immediate death sentence.

1\. You cannot carry feelings of love for a person other than your designated soul mate.  
2\. Youths under the age of eighteen are not permitted to spend unsupervised time with the opposite gender.  
_If the parents are proven negligent, they will also be executed._  
3\. Sexual relations are permitted only after the marriage of designated soul mate has been legalized.

Two hundred years of these rules and according to teachers, politicians and the King, mankind has never been so prosperous. Beginning in kindergarten you and the other children listened intently to the lessons about love, which it had not been meant to be a choice made by the feeble human mind. Your teacher said the feelings humans used to call love were incorrectly accepted into mainstream society. They never explained how the formula worked; society had put its trust in the hands of the formula and nobody was to question its power. There was a nagging voice in the back of your head whispering questions that you could never speak out, but you ignored it and carried on with life, learning to fear the voice instead of listen. However, you noticed there seemed to be a pattern to the formula, it matched strength and weaknesses rather than beliefs or personality.

Many scholars believed the formula was the greatest way to create a wonderful utopia, insuring so that there was no class war; it was a matter of chance based on the traits people had received at birth. You had been born with high intelligence so your soul mate was gifted with the same caliber mind, a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and a shy grin. Armin Arlert was a sharp, caring and sensitive bookworm whom had chosen the path of the scholars. He was always discovering new ways to improve function in the boroughs, normal scholars lived in the second borough closest to the King but your choice of career had led you out towards the smaller villages in the fourth borough.

You had chosen astronomy; you deemed it most fitting since you found the stars and planets that littered the skies to be breathtaking. It was astounding how much beauty people missed in the world, and though Armin was smart he did not notice the world the way you did. If what you felt was love towards you husband then you certainly didn’t understand what all the fuss was about with the earlier generations of humans. He was a handsome man with kind eyes, yet when you touched each other in the privacy of your bedroom it felt as you were doing any other activity. Sure it was pleasurable, biologically the stimulation of certain female anatomy connected to pleasure censors so it was unrealistic that it wouldn’t feel good in some way. Yet there was always a tugging at your mind and an emptiness curling at the bottom of your heart signaling that love was not supposed to be so logical and explainable. As a scientist it was your job to explain the nature of things but emotions were something that felt like they shouldn’t be limited to one description.

Rubbing your eyes with your fingers you glanced back up at the sky, your spiral notebook splayed open and empty. Saying you were in a rut was an understatement, not only had your findings been inconclusive you were slowly losing your love for the stars. Yes they still held that elegance that had roped you in the first time you were able to look at the sky without the city lights drowning out their natural splendor, but your will to get anything useful done was waning fast. You were atop your favorite hill about a mile away from your small cottage; telescope propped up pointing to the heavens. Armin was leaving tomorrow afternoon for the first borough and would be gone for a week. Society dictates that when your husband is leaving for an extended time, passion was eminent the night before his departure. Armin had stated previously that he was too behind on his work for passion so you bid him goodnight and ran off as fast as you could.

The breeze wrapped around you softly, white t-shirt rippling in its clutches while you lay on your back in the grass. The sky looked beautiful tonight, painted in gold and silver orbs scattered delicately across its vast canvas of midnight blue. Here in the dark, alone with yourself you allowed your mind to wander to your neighbor, Levi. As if on cue your heart began to thrum against your chest and a tingling sensation that seemed to start in your head dripped down to your toes and in your twenty-two years of life you had no explanation for this exhilarating feeling. Closing your eyes his grey eyes drifted into your vision, his small nose and thin lips following shortly after. You couldn’t get him out of your mind, and it didn’t help he lived just over the fence.

There weren’t many houses near you, about seven neatly lined in a row. He had moved with his wife Petra, a bubbly girl with short hair and amber eyes. They had been married longer than you and Armin but still had no not conceived children, most couples started within the first year or two. Without question Levi was the most intriguing man you had laid eyes on, short in stature but dauntingly handsome and he carried himself in the way most of the brawny policemen did. From speaking with his wife you learned she was a teacher and her husband, Levi, was an artist.

They had been living in the third borough so she could stay near her family but they had chosen to move to the outskirts of society because the crowded city was hindering Levi’s inspiration. His steely eyes narrowed when he heard Petra mentioning what you guessed he considered personal information, but he continued carrying the boxes into the house not even bothering to glance in your direction. You exchanged pleasantries with your new neighbor while trying your damndest not to watch her husband’s muscles flex under the strain of the weight he carried.

Something had snapped inside you releasing an unknown heat that spread through your body, it made your mouth go dry and your cheeks flare up as if you had a fever. Excusing yourself quickly you had run into your house and taken a cold shower while yelling half-finished sentences at Armin who you’d startled when you burst into the house unannounced. That was a few months ago and what started was strange infatuation was now bordering on a death wish.

 

Sensing his presence you rolled over onto your stomach with your head propped in your hands. His silhouette becoming more prominent the closer he got. His black pants and forest green button up clung to his toned body, jet-black hair outlining the natural contours of his face. As he approached the familiar tingle began to trickle down your body, it was as if every inch of your being ached for him. It was unsettling how quickly you spiraled down into the depths of sin but all logical explanation had been lost to you. Without a word he took the white blanket draped over his forearm and flicked it upwards, letting it float down to the grass gently. Crickets chirped in the background of the serene bubble the two of you had unintentionally created.

His eyes were soft when they fell upon you, it was the look that made your heart drop to your stomach and your knees weaken. He reached for you with pale fingers and you obliged by rolling back over onto your back, giving only an inch of space between your bodies. He lay on his side, head resting on one arm while the other hand hovered above you. It was the closest thing he could get to touching you, the sensation burning his fingertips with cruel abandonment. God how he wanted to caress your smooth skin, the scent of your shampoo alone was enough to make him crave you like a feral beast.

“Did you bring your sketchpad?” You ask softly, not wanting to disturb the blissful silence. Levi nodded but did not move to get it. Instead he continued running his fingers just above your jaw line, idling over your lips.

He sighed heavily, without speaking you understood how he felt. You felt it too; the unstoppable urge to make his body mold with yours. You had never felt a sliver of passion for Armin as you did for Levi; at least that is what you assumed passion felt like. You could only guess the names for the feelings Levi stirred within you, it was terrifying to feel this way, it was painful and ludicrous but you didn’t want it to stop. You never wanted it to stop; you’d rather melt away into nothingness then to return to your former hollow shell.

“Is this love?” You whisper. Levi places his hand down on the blanket, fingertips millimeters away from your arm.

“This is fucking torture. How do you even know these fucking shit chips work? Has anyone ever tried to defy this bullshit computer?” He asked angrily. Your chest tightened at his words, you squeezed your eyes shut attempting to barricade the tears that threatened to spill.

“Yeah, they work.”

He had never heard your voice shake; whenever you spoke it was soft but direct. If you had a weakness you had never shown it, no matter how often Petra had spoken to you about their private love life while Levi sat idly by watching your face. You stayed smiling though, and he watched your knuckles turn white under the table, just as his did when Armin would set his hand on any part of you. When your boss had screamed at you over the phone for a good thirty minutes you did not break your stance even though Levi had thought of several ways to painfully murder him. You were his rock, his light, the reason he had been able to sketch again. Even if he wasn’t making money off them since all he seemed to be able to draw lately was you.

“Who?” He asked trying to keep his voice calm. It psychically hurt him not to be able to comfort you; he wasn’t great at affection to begin with but the inability to hold you was draining him.

“My dad died when I was young, maybe three? Then my dad’s best friend came and helped us around the house at first and eventually he ended up living with us. Then a little less than a year later I woke up to sirens and everything else is just fuzzy snippets.” You sniffed, curling your knees into your chest. “I got sent to an orphanage, everyone knew what happened but nobody would tell me. It wasn’t until I heard some older kids talking about it, saying my mom was a sinning whore and deserved what she got.”

Tears sprang unwillingly from your eyes; choking back a sob you buried your face in your hands. Levi watched, his heart breaking to pieces with each pain filled cry that left your lips. He clenched his fist and bit down into it while he dug his other hand into the dirt through the blanket. If he hadn’t brought it up then you wouldn’t be breaking in front of him, the reality of the situation railing into him like a freight train. He couldn’t take it anymore, he hated this world and its rules, he wasn’t a naturally warm person but to be told whom he was meant to be with was absolute garbage. He’d known it since he was little but never in his wildest dreams had he thought he would find his true soul mate.

“Let’s run.” He said through gritted teeth. You ran your fingers through your hair, tears staining your flushed cheeks.

“Okay.” Levi’s eyes widened.

“Do you mean it? It’ll be hard because we have to make it to the fence and we have no idea what lays beyond it. I don’t want to put you in danger but fuck, ___, I don’t want to fucking live if I can’t ever kiss you or touch you. I can’t sleep, or breathe, my heart beats all fucking weird when you’re near me and I’m to the point of needing to handcuff myself to a fucking tree to keep myself from touching you. I promise I’ll protect you, take care of you, because this love shit drives me up the fucking wall and I can’t get enough of it.” Levi was panting, words weren’t his strong suit and he felt like an idiot saying all those things but he needed you to hear it.

“I want it all too.” Looking up at the stars, new tears started to fall but the sadness had ebbed from your heart. Something bright and beautiful was blooming, twinkling and resonating brilliance in your soul.

“Do you trust me? I’ve been fucking with this shit in my neck since I was a teenager, it’s just under the skin but it’s going to hurt when I pull it. It’ll just be a small cut but I’ll do mine first so you’re not scared okay?” He said grabbing a knife from his boot. You nodded, normally fear would be the proper response to someone cutting into your neck but what you felt was far from it.

Happiness, excitement, longing, anticipation, exhilaration, and those were just the tip of the iceberg. You cringed at Levi’s scrunched up face, fresh blood trickling down his neck where the knife cut his skin. Stifling a groan of agony he focused on the task, a bloodcurdling rip echoed in your ears and you saw the small piece of metal fly onto the now bloodstained blanket. You pulled your hair up and reached for the knife but Levi shook his head, if he was going to remove your chip there was no reason he couldn’t touch you.

“I’ll do it, you rip the blanket and get a cloth so we can wrap it around our necks to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t deep but I already feel disgusting being covered in my own fucking blood.” He whispered through clenched teeth.

You nodded and began to rip the sheets, awaiting the slice of the knife that would set you free. He moved as fast as he could, wincing with each tiny cry of pain you emitted. He hastily pulled the chip out, took some of the ripped blanket from your hands, and pressed it down onto your wound. Wrapping another piece of cloth around your neck to secure the first he realized he was touching you, that beautiful skin he had been craving was finally under his fingertips. Turning, you applied the same dressing to his neck while his lips feverishly kissed every inch of your face. When you were finished you jumped on him, biting and nipping his lips greedily. Smiling against you he wrapped his arms and lifted you to your feet, encircling your wrist with his shaking hands and pulled you towards the outskirt of the borough.

“I wasn’t done!” You hissed running alongside him. He intertwined his hand with yours, glancing sideways at you with a smirk.

“Patience, once we’re out I plan on tasting every single inch of you.”

With a broad grin you both took off into the dark forest, led only by the brightness of the moon. Two hears intertwined, begging to be one in the unknown world. You wished Armin and Petra well while Levi sliced open the fence, a full-blown smile on his lips as he pulled you into a deep kiss before pushing you through the cut wire. Running hand in hand you both disappeared into the darkness, finally free.

If someone had asked you to explain what love felt like before you met Levi you wouldn’t be able to answer. Now with the wind sweeping through your hair, his hand melded into yours, you finally understood. It infected you, stole your sanity along with your heart, and created chaos where there was once order, logical reasoning was no longer important. You understood why people feared it before; it was frightening and electric, trusting someone with so deeply but once you had a taste you couldn’t give it up.

Love was as brilliant and mysterious as the stars above, absolutely breathtaking.


	3. Pulse|Deaf!Eren | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU|Deaf!Eren|Drabble

A gentle breeze rocks through the metal cage, swinging steadily above the deep water. His hands wrapped tightly around your waist and chin placed delicately on your shoulder, somber eyes cast downward at the sea. The waves cast vibrant shadows against his eyes, the warmth of the setting sun trickling out in pallid streaks against the still ocean below. He sighs heavily before tracing the line of your neck with the tip of his nose, setting his lips against the pulse point in your neck.

It's one of his favorite spots to feel against his parted lips, the beat of your heart vibrating a soothing tune, one he can feel so profoundly it gives him goosebumps. The ferris wheel pushes the carriage up higher and you silently hope it stops at the top. His long lashes brush against your nape making you squirm, a tiny laugh popping from your mouth. He holds tighter, the scent of his soap and cinnamon mixing with the salt of the ocean in the air.

The soft vibrations quivering in your chest from your laugh sends a burst of starlight through his body, it tingles in his blood and pushes his heart to the front of his chest. From the quaintest rise and fall of your chest in your sleep to the rumble in your throat when you're moaning his name, he makes it a priority to watch it, feel it, memorize it. He fervently runs the pads of his fingers across your cheek and down to your lips while sucking gently behind your ear.

A gasp, a cold brush of air from your mouth gives him an unrelenting feeling of bliss. Half lidded eyes fully closing while his lips move downward to that spot that makes you-

_Ah!_

He can feel it fall from your mouth.

He loves it.

You turn to face him, swinging your legs over his lap and pulling his tanned face down to you by his hair. He smiles that wide smile you've always loved. The carriage jolts a bit, swinging freely once more above the nearly empty park. As much as you hated skipping school, Eren needed it today and this was his favorite spot to be. He inhales the scent of the ocean before dipping down and capturing your lips, his hands finding their way to your throat.

Tangerine skies kissed with the lightest of pink fall around you while lapping waves push their way towards the shore. In the back of your mind your heart remains partially broken for him, the failed cochlear implant seemed to crack his usual armor. He was dismissive after seeing his doctor but his eyes grew sullen the further you drove down the highway. So you drove straight to the tiny amusement park by the ocean, knowing exactly how to light up those brilliant emerald hues.

_Oh! Hnn.._

His teeth bite at your jawline, you can feel him smirk on your skin at your reaction. He entwines his free hand in yours, raising it above your head and pinning it against the metal cage. His heartbeat is erratic, the tingling has moved from his chest to his entire body. The carriage sways, his hand roams the contours of your throat, featherlight, until he's found your pulse again.

He raises his head and hovers above you, dark brown locks tickling your forehead. His eyes recite the words he doesn't say, the golden rays of the sun cast diamonds across his face, dancing fluidly with the rocking of the wind. Your breath catches in your throat, no matter how often you touch him, kiss him, feel him, his beauty remains astounding even in the darkest moment. He dips down once more while his hand roams your body, gripping at your hip and capturing the loving whimper falling from your mouth.

He knows that even in silence your heart beats his name loud and clear.


	4. Miscalculation|Levi | Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

It wasn't uncommon for you to be the last person in the school library, nor was it a rare occasion you had to be practically shaken out of your concentration and told to leave. You happened to be aiming for valedictorian status but god damn were you horrible at anything relating to the English language. You'd rather have your tongue split with a hot butter knife over writing a short story, no matter how hard you poured your heart and soul into character development and plot lines you always ended up with a big red C at the top of your papers. It was dragging your GPA down hard, and lord knows you needed to get a scholarship or you could kiss college goodbye.

Pressing your thumb against your hollowed cheek you flipped your phone open and checked the time. The old digital crap wad was just one of the many reasons bullies targeted you, it was no secret you didn't come from money but nobody actually cared enough to ask how deep that problem went. Not you'd let anybody in on your little problem anyways, but it would be nice if somebody took the time to treat you like a human. Sighing you leaned your head on the table, somber eyes blinking back frustration built tears, your hand gripped the pencil hard enough to crack the plastic, nearly snapping it clean in half.

"Fuuuccckkkkkk." You whispered, tossing the useless pieces into your backpack and scowling at the paper.

"_____. It's past five, I let you stay a little later but I really would like to leave this damn place." The librarian said, his tall body looming over you.

"Thanks Mike, even though I got jack shit accomplished." You grumbled, shoving your notebook and thesaurus inside your backpack and throwing the old fabric over your shoulder. "I fucking hate writing."

The blonde grunted in response and watched you squirm around empty tables towards the exit, a permanent frown on his face. With a half-assed wave back at him you pressed the door open with your palm, wincing at the cramp in your hand from gripping your pencil so roughly. The dimly lit halls looked less intimidating when they were empty, it almost made the school a decent place to spend your youth, almost.

A crowd of students had gathered near the front exit on the steps, you could make out a few senior boys and a few juniors, all of whom where standing with their arms crossed watching some sort of speech. You cringed when you reached the door, the voice of the most annoying sack of shit on the planet was in the middle of his self-promoting bullshit in a vain attempt to impress one of the cheerleaders. Oluo Bozado, the boy with the face of grandfather time and weirdly cut hair. He had spent the majority of your twisted existence giving you shit for anything he could pronounce, though his IQ was so low it probably smacked Satan in the head on a daily basis, he still managed to gain some sort of popularity among seniors.

Maybe it was the fact that he could buy alcohol without even a second glance from shop owners or it was his daddy's Mercedes he liked to drive to school, whatever it was he had enough of a following that nobody stepped in his way. As much of a dick he thought he was he didn't stand a chance against the perpetually and widely known bad boy of the school, Levi Ackerman. Levi was more of an introvert than a bully, hell the only time he had gotten into fights he was provoked or standing up for his younger sister Isabel, which oddly enough happened to be the one person you didn't mind having lunch with from time to time.

Mentally preparing yourself for the onslaught of ignorant terror that awaited, you gripped the remaining strap of your backpack tightly and pushed the door open, letting it shut quietly behind you. Darting to the small grassy hill instead of taking the stairs you silently snuck around the group of seniors, only to be thwarted by your damn backpack. The ragged material snapped under the weight of your books, sending you toppling backwards with a loud screech.

"Look who we have over here, Oluo!" Reiner called, his bleach blonde hair giving the blinding sun a run for its money.

"God damn it." You cursed, pulling yourself up and staring at your mass of papers scampering off towards the parking lot. "Fuck!" You screeched, realizing your half finished story was probably part of the rogue group of paper.

Scrambling up you tried to run for the parking lot but a strong hand pulled you back by the collar of your t-shirt, nearly choking you in the process. You kicked backwards only to be dropped flat on your face again, the force of the impact making your nose throb painfully. Trying to hide your discomfort you pulled yourself up on your knees and wiped the faint trickle of blood seeping out of your nose.

"Fuck you Reiner, I'm sure you feel big and strong picking on a skinny fucking girl." You hissed, staring daggers at the encircling group of guys.

"Come on, ____. You know what they say about boys who pick on girls." Oluo chimed. He was walking towards you with a devious sneer and held a stack of papers in his hand.

"Hey fuck you Oluo, I don't date poor chicks." Reiner scoffed, kicking your ratty backpack further down the hill.

"Yeah she'd be cute if she could afford some decent fucking clothing." Oluo replied, kneeling down and flashing your short story in your face. You jumped to grab it but he caught your wrist and pulled you up to your feet, dangling you a few inches above the ground. "I saw something interesting yesterday that I forgot to tell you about Reiner."

"What's that Oluo?" Reiner asked, brow cocked and arms crossed. "About our little trash princess over here?"

"Yup." Oluo nodded, tightening his grip on your wrist. You flailed and kicked but Oluo held you away from his body, the bruise on you arm already forming from his hand. "I wanted to see what kind of shit-hole this dumpster baby lived in so I followed her and you'll never guess where her house is.."

Your eyes widened and you fought mercilessly to get our of his grasp, wriggling like a fish out of water. Oluo's sneer widened, his eyes gleaming with malice intent, making your stomach curl within itself. Panic swept through your body, you could take the harsh words with the knowledge that you'd leave this hellhole one day but you worked hard to make sure nothing from this school followed you off to college and Oluo was about to shit all over that goal. Rage shot through your veins, boiling your blood and sending you into a panicked frenzy. Without warning you balled the fist of your free hand and swung, hoping to at least knock a tooth loose. What you didn't expect was the following chain of events that seemed to fall into place similar to a line of dominoes.

At the same time Levi Ackerman had somehow materialized behind Oluo, his fist beating yours and knocking the boy out cold. However the basic law of motion straight fucked you over, your hand needed to connect with something and as fate would have it, Levi's jaw was in prime position. Oluo dropped you as soon as Levi's knuckles connected with his cheekbone, throwing your momentum even more off balance when you swung your arm. After hitting Levi's jaw with a hard crack you yelped and spun clumsily on your heels, resulting in your shoulder crashing against Levi's chest, which in turn sent you both toppling to the floor. It took a few moments of staring up at the sky through clouded vision to realize you were on your back again and that all of the other kids that were watching Oluo had scattered.

"Motherfucker." You squeaked, rubbing your red and raw knuckles.

"Yeah my jaw isn't made out of fucking feathers and sunshine, now will you get the fuck off me?"

Your breath hitched and you rolled to the left, scraping your elbows on the rough cement. Pushing yourself up to your knees you sat back on your legs and stared flabbergasted at the stoic senior. His usually flawless complexion had a bright red mark and his lip was cut on the side, a tiny river of blood had started to creep from the gash. Levi's cold gaze locked onto you and by the gods was he pissed. You started pulling at the rips in your jeans, contemplating the choice of forming a coherent apology or just running away.

"Aren't you going to fucking say anything you ungrateful shit." He hissed, rubbing his bruised jaw with his fingers.

"I'm sorry! You could have given like a fucking war cry or something before you appeared like the angel of death and knocked Oluo out. And I am not ungrateful! Just a little..dazed." You admitted with a huff. Levi snorted and rose to his feet, scrunching his nose at the few drops of blood on his shirt.

"Damn that fucker is fast."

"Huh?"

"That creepy fuck was lying on the floor with us, I'm surprised he was able to run with that fucking brain bleed I just gave him." Levi retorted, pointing to a small pool of blood a few feet away. "Damn girl, for a scrawny shit you punch pretty fucking hard. I know Oluo picks on you but there was definitely some fire in that swing, fuck." He mused, tapping the rip on his mouth.

"So if you know he picks on me what you makes you better than the other fucks that stand there and watch it?" You growled, the pit of your stomach boiling once again. Levi glanced at you, grey eyes constricting before they flitted towards the parking lot.

"Isabel said it didn't bother you much." He said with a shrug. "She asked me to step in if it got physical, so I did. That fucking bleach blonde ox seemed to be the catalyst in this shit anyways."

You blinked and averted your gaze towards your scattered books. You hadn't talked to Isabel much lately, you never were one to initiate conversations and it had taken her following you around the school one day for you to even return her greeting. That girl was relentless but at least it was somebody, although lately she had been a little occupied chasing after a kid in Levi's grade. Running your fingers through your tangled hair you took a mental inventory of everything that was in your backpack, your keys still remained in your pocket but almost every loose paper had blown away with the wind. Rising to you feet steadily you wiped the back of your hand across your forehead, wincing when your sweat connected with the broken skin of your knuckles.

"Fuuuuccckkkkkk. I'm going to fucking fail this damn English class." You muttered, burying your face in your hands.

"I thought Isabel said you were smart. How the fuck do you fail English, you speak it for fucks sake."

"I am smart jackass, I just can't stand writing or fucking commas and all their stupid rules!" You wailed, stomping off into the grass to gather your books.

"Here shithead." Levi said helping you collect the scattered items including your make-up bag and water bottle. After gathering what you could in your hands Levi rolled his eyes and took the heavy books from you, never changing the permanent frown on his face.

"So Isabel talks about me?" You asked softly.

"She said something about a girl with a flip phone from the stone age then I saw you two together in the cafeteria once. Wasn't that had to figure out."

"Great."

"So where the fuck are we going?" Levi asked, glancing your direction briefly.

"..My car is parked over there, really I can handle carrying my books a few feet. Thanks for stepping in, sorry I fucked up your pretty face." You stuttered, yanking the books from his arms and dashing towards your beaten up car.

Levi watched you jam three different keys in your door before finally finding the right one while pressing the pads of his fingers lightly on his bruised and throbbing jaw. It wasn't the first time he had watched Oluo try and fuck with you, normally you just flat out ignored the kid's smart mouth and carried on with life. Whatever it was that had pissed you off it was enough to pique Levi's interest, Isabel had said you worked at a Starbucks after school which made your flip phone even more of a mystery. If you had a job why the hell didn't you upgrade that piece of shit? Clicking his tongue he wandered off to his own car and sent a text to Isabel saying he'd meet her at home later. Revving the engine to life he waited for your car to exit the parking lot before he left and followed you to your destination.

Rain pelted against the heavy windows, very few customers had come in since the downpour started. Levi waited in his car, doodling random things and ignoring his calculus homework, the soft hum of the radio filling the small car. He had seen some strange things in his life however watching you change your outfit, do your make-up and hair plus brush your teeth all in your car had all struck him as exceedingly odd. The more he seemed to watch you the more a mystery you became, at a glance you were just a moody teenager with crappy bullies and an unnaturally high tolerance for bullshit. Now, a different set of features seemed to bounce off you, he had never seen you smile before and yet somehow it was the irrevocably tedious retail job that brought it out. He wanted to figure you out, especially since Isabel had taken a liking to you, he had to make sure you weren't some crazy serial killer.

The night dragged on and the rain didn't let up, deep puddles surrounded the sidewalk and parking lot when you exited at the end of your shift. Groaning you pulled your arms over your head and ran as fast as you could towards your car, fiddling with the handle long enough to get drenched. Diving into the driver's seat you jammed the keys in the ignition and put the heat on full blast. Clenching your teeth you backed the car out and headed off onto the drenched roads. It was darker than usual, ominous clouds hung dejectedly over the city lights and the rain had thickened so much you could barely see the car in front of you.

"Guess I'll have to fucking park here." You mumbled to yourself, checking the clock on your dash. It was already past ten o'clock and you still had to rewrite that stupid story you had lost when your backpack broke.

Pulling into an empty parking lot of an abandoned storefront you parked haphazardly near the back, making sure you weren't visible from the road. Teeth chattering you let the car idle so the heat would fill the old car, your seat was already soaked from your wet clothing and you only had a few clean towels left. Shifting uncomfortably you peeled yourself out of your pants and work t-shirt, grabbing a pair of clean sweatpants and hopping lazily into the backseat to pull them over your legs. Your head hit the old pillow stuffed on top of the seat belt in the corner, your thin blanket shifting under your weight as you pulled on an old sweatshirt. As much as you wanted to leave the car running you couldn't afford to fill up gas for a few days, so you begrudgingly sat up, leaned forward between the two front seats and turned the engine off, pulling the keys into your chest and stuffing them under your pile of clean clothes on the floor.

Rain drummed against the windows, your view obscured by the water running down the glass, giving the world a hazy and therapeutic blur. Shivering you grabbed your thesaurus, notebook and clip on reading light. Propping your knees up you placed the hardcover book on your thighs, using it as a makeshift desk to write on while you tapped the tip of your pen on the blank sheet of paper. Nothing but the reoccurring symphony of the thunder and rain filled your ears, it was calming in a way that slipping into a coma calms a trauma patient. Jotting down a few ideas you rolled your pen in your fingers, the red skin of your knuckles had finally taken on the color of the night sky melded with a sickly green. It had stopped throbbing halfway through your shift but there wasn't much you could do other than thank the lord you didn't break your hand on Levi's super jaw.

A streak of lightening cut through the sky with a crack, illuminating the parking like for a fragment of a second, just enough for you to catch a glimpse of a figure running towards your car. Terror-struck you grabbed your butterfly knife from the center console and sat up straight, clenching it your chest. It was pitch black outside, you couldn't make out a single thing until a pale hand pounded on your window. Shrieking you curled into your knees and held your knife out.

"L-l-leave me alone creeper or I'll cut your dick off and skullfuck you with it!" You yelled, praying whoever it was didn't have the brains to take a rock to your window.

"It's Levi you unperceptive shit! Open the fucking door before I catch hypothermia!" He screeched, drenched fist pounding on the window once more. Scrambling forward you unlocked the drivers side door and pushed it open, barely dodging Levi's soaked body.

Crouching back into your corner you grabbed your blanket and pulled it over your body. Levi slammed the door shut, his wet hair matted to the sides of his face, eyelashes glossy from the raindrops. He stared at you with an unreadable look, his body shook from the cold, his usually peach tinted lips turning a soft blue under the freeze of the air.

"Why did you follow me?" You snapped, pulling the blanket closer to your face. You felt your chest tighten as he rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and sat in the driver's seat, body turned so his chest pressed against the back.

"Honestly because you were kind of fucking weird and I wanted to make sure you weren't some lunatic hanging out with my sister. That skull-fucking line was pretty brilliant though, I might use that later."

"Lovely." You snorted, choking back tears. "Well I'm not a fucking weirdo I'm just fucking homeless. Happy now Sherlock?" A silent sob wracked your body, no matter how hard you tried to hold your body still, you shook from the onslaught of shame that had built up over the years.

"Hey, don't cry." Levi said stiffly, bringing his cold hand to stroke the side of your leg. "I wont say shit. Is this what Oluo was going to blurt to everybody earlier?"

"Yes" You croaked. "I don't need this shit getting reported, my foster mom agreed to let me leave and not report it as long as she could keep the money the state sends. I just want to graduate so I can move into the dorms and pretend this shit never happened."

"Ah." Levi said pulling his arm back and chewing on his lip ring. "Fucking shitty system they have for abandoned kids huh?" He quipped, running his fingers through his slick hair.

"You should go home Levi you're going to turn into an ice cube. And you're getting my living room wet." Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head, a dark chuckle rumbling in his throat.

"Not without you moron. Me and Isabel have our own apartment anyways, we went through the same fucked system until I turned eighteen and became her legal guardian. But I have one condition, you will clean every day and if it's not up to my standards then you will re-do it without any backtalk understand?" He asked sternly. You merely blinked, wiping your drying tears off your cheeks and nodded.

"Do you want me to call you daddy too?" You joked. Levi's lip tugged upwards for a moment before returning to his usual frown, a playful glint present in his steel grey eyes.

"Shut the fuck up and do your homework." He snapped, fumbling around the cup holder for your keys. "I'm turning on your living room, my balls are fucking frozen to my thigh."

You choked on your spit, sputtering into a laugh as he blasted the heat through the vents. He looked back at you, watching you intently as you scribbled down random stories and plot lines on your notebook. Pulling out his phone he flicked a random playlist and set it speaker side up on the passenger seat, a soothing rhythm seeping from the phone. As you rocked to the beat a new feeling slowly devoured the aching solitude that had encircled your life, cutting away the rough edges of being an outcast and smoothing them over with the new found realization you weren't actually alone in the world. Levi's frigid hands found their way to the center console, folding them over each other and lying his head down, half-lidded hues centered on you.

"What?" You asked, tapping his head with the end of your pen.

"I just remembered you said I was pretty." Levi teased, smacking your pen away with his hand. "Fucking weirdo."

"How's your jaw?"

"Shut the fuck up and write brat."


	5. Weight|Erwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Story|Drabble

You could watch him for hours without a complaint while he sat unmoving. Complete and utter silence minus the scratching of his ink dipped quill against the stack of papers sitting neatly in front of him. Night grew closer, the sun giving way to the moon as it always did, leaving the world wrapped in tranquil darkness. It was uncommonly warm for an October night, a gentle breeze rolled through the open window behind his head, blowing the scent of cedar and coffee towards you.

He always looked so put together, not just in his looks but in his presence. The astounding weight he carried upon his lone shoulders never seemed to dismantle the perfected appearance of a strong commander. Even in the quaintest of moments when his laugh echoed cheerily around you and his large hands encircled your waist with the utmost care, he was unmistakeably superlative.

Brushing your legs against his fine leather couch you stared at him, resting your chin atop your forearm as you draped it over the side of the couch. His crystal blue hues looked a shade darker than their usual sapphire, his brows knitted together in concentration while his strained hand worked at the needed scrawl.

If only people would take the time to watch him, then they would not be so quick to call him a monster. Dedication is often perceived as coldness and silent decision making carries the brand of heartless. Though the ones who cry out he is no better than a titan have never left the comfort of the walls.

Sheep have no right calling out their own who fights the wolf and wanders away from from the flock in search of better land.

He sets the quill down and rubs the crease in his forehead with his fingers and yawns, sleepy eyes finding your form on the couch. You offer him a warm smile, motioning for him to join you with your finger. He sighs, a reaction you expected and shakes his head sleepily.

"If you're tired you should go to bed, I'll be in soon." He chimes, voice deep with exhaustion.

"Not without you." You reply, cocking your head to the side so your cheek rests on your arm.

"As you wish."

His lips turn into a nearly invisible frown, but you can see it. Just as you can see the cracks in his heart when he returns, already mourning the loss of his fallen just to be berated by the people he so desperately wants to save. How his shoulders slump forward and his eyes cast downward, pools of rippling self-doubt and anguish hidden behind a rigid mask.

To be the sole holder of humanity's fight to survive is a weight no ordinary man could hold. He holds his scars inside, assuming his fate is sealed to the gates of hell once he passes.

It is why you do what you can to help bare the weight of his demons, so that he is not buried under grief and can press on carrying the weight of the world without falter.


	6. Photograph| Marine!Levi | Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic | Ed Sheeran~Photograph

Another sleepless night, another wave of aching loneliness that managed to sink it's way so deep it nearly shattered your bones under its weight. Two hours had flown by and all you had managed to accomplish was count the raindrops as they riveted down the glass stained with his fingerprints, a silent reminder of how long he had been gone. Dust drifted up from the windowsill, swirling gently beneath the off white glow of the desk lamp. Thick drops of rain pattered against the red brick of your apartment building, drumming dully above your head against the old cement roof. Nights like these were best spent wrapped in the sheets sharing nothing but the warmth of the moment while the rest of the world faded away into the murky grey scattered across the night sky.

His picture hung in polaroids above the frame of your once shared bed, strung together by thin black yarn woven around twinkling lights. A thin smile perked at your lips, recalling his initial disdain for the things, claiming he was a creature that enjoyed his room to be as dark as his soul. Nothing had made you laugh harder than his blase attempt to call himself cruel, though his face could send giants running away with fear you knew how deep his love ran. How you would give your soul to feel his warm embrace on a night like this, even if it was just the satiny caress of his fingertips along your knuckles as he read. Thunder rumbled against the dampened earth followed by a crack in the sky, blinding light streaking over the empty road long enough to see thick puddles collecting on the asphalt. The ache in your chest had been there so long you had nearly forgotten what it was like to breathe easy, the constant fear pulling you downwards no matter how hard you tried to stay afloat.

You never knew what it was like to miss somebody so damn much.

_Loving can hurt_  
 _Loving can hurt sometimes_  
 _But it's the only thing that I know_  
 _When it gets hard_  
 _You know it can get hard sometimes_  
 _It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_  


It was fall when you met him for the first time, having been new to the city and not prepared for the aggressive nip of September you had ran full speed towards your new school. Rain pelted your already ice cold skin, knit hat clinging to your skull like a leech while you mentally cursed yourself for refusing to wear a jacket. Muddy water splashed against your leggings, the puddles on the street so expansive you couldn't manage to avoid them no matter how high you jumped. The rain expanded, droplets thickening so much it obscured your vision, the hazy morning light overcrowded by broad clouds carrying a brewing storm.

Fighting the urge to scream at the top of your lungs at the sky you dove into the nearest open door, the cling of a bell announcing your soggy entrance. What you had expected was perhaps a quaint coffee shop or a bookstore, instead you walked into a musty smelling bar with eighties style decor, stale beer and cigarette smoke assaulting your senses. Holding your sleeve up to your nose you took a seat at the nearest booth and laid your head down on the table hoping nobody was drunk enough this early to bother you.

"Oi, don't you have any fucking manners?"

You raised your head slightly, jolting when you noticed a pair of pissed off eyes the color of the raging storm outside giving you a glare that made Satan look like a kindergarten teacher. Lifting your head up fully and locking your fingers under your chin you shrugged, hair sopping wet and leaving tiny puddles of water on the tabletop.

"Not really, do you?" You retorted, studying his uniquely styled undercut. "Maybe if you didn't blend in with the shadows I would have noticed you sitting here."

"Shouldn't your smartass be in school, what are you like fourteen?" He snapped back.

"Sixteen, and shouldn't you be in school too or have you given up and decided to spend your life writing slam poetry in a dive bar?"

Several minutes of tense silence ticked by, neither of you changing your posture nor backing out of the unspoken staring contest. Your eyes burned while his remained open and unfazed, eventually you blinked and laid your head back down on the table in defeat. Soundlessly, he slid out of the booth and strutted over to the bar, reaching over to the other side and mumbling something to the bartender. You sighed softly, curious about his actions and if he was grabbing a bottle to share or a knife to stab you with. Neither of those things appeared though, instead a white towel flew at your face as he walked back to you, porcelain skin matted with a smoldering frown

"Clean your fucking mess, brat."

  
_We keep this love in a photograph_   
_We made these memories for ourselves_   
_Where our eyes are never closing_   
_Hearts are never broken_   
_Times forever frozen still_   


It took a month to learn his name and another two for you to speak to him again. You always passed the bar on your way to school and he was always there, sometimes mopping the floor or cleaning the tables in the same green hoodie from the first day you met. Apparently he was notorious for skipping school, only managing to pass his classes with his unabated brilliance and knack of writing really well forged notes. By the time your sophomore year was drawing to a close and his senior year was approaching you had wiggled your way close enough to get his phone number.

Two am one Wednesday morning right before Christmas a drunk text that barely had any semblance to the English language woke you from your slumber. The bright screen coasting across your groggy eyes making it near impossible to see the three words you had been dying to hear from him for months. You had every intention of dealing with his hungover ass during daylight hours but he had taken matters into his own hands, opting to climb your window like a cheesy romcom that always lead to a big romantic kiss. Alcohol and snowy roof tiles never ended well, instead of knocking gently his forehead met the glass and his forehead won the fight.

It was bloody, comedic and downright ridiculous but it did eventually lead to a kiss. A sloppy one that left the taste of whiskey and nicotine on your tongue, but even with a cut forehead he managed to take your breath away that night in more ways than one.

  
_So you can keep me_   
_Inside the pocket_   
_Of your ripped jeans_   
_Holdin' me closer_   
_'Til our eyes meet_   
_You won't ever be alone_   
_Wait for me to come home_   


"I wont be gone long you shit, stop crying." Though his voice was crass and brute, his eyes always betrayed him.

They were as dark as stone but just as fragile, enough pressure and they would break. Tears streamed down your face, arms encircling tighter around his torso, trying with all your might to keep the warmth of his body engraved into your mind. With one arm holding his duffel bag at his side he sighed, running his free hand up your shoulder and under your chin, tilting it up towards him. You were his world and he was yours, and right now he was watching his world fall apart in his arms.

"I'm doing this for us, _____. Its just boot camp you drama queen, I'm not going to fucking war. Quit crying, finish your senior year and you better not fucking fail any classes while I'm gone you procrastinating little shit."

No matter how many times he pulled away you brought him back to you, kissing his lips fervently, fearing you would forget the way it felt. Finally he pushed you towards your house, slipping his class ring and a locket into your palm before turning and heading towards the yellow cab idling in the street. Gently you prodded the locket open to reveal your favorite picture of you two, a candid you took while he was fast asleep, his lips nuzzled against your cheek as he slept. Staring at the photo you could almost feel his gentle breathing, the way his features softened when he slept, how your heart never stopped slamming against your chest every minute you spent with him in your bed. Ignoring the rules set by your parents had set you on fire and burned passion into your once tepid soul. He was the catalyst that awakened your most human desires, to love and be loved in return.

_Loving can heal_  
 _Loving can mend your soul_  
 _And it's the only thing that I know_  
 _I swear it will get easier_  
 _Remember that with every piece of ya_  
 _And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_  


Rough dirt dug into his kneecaps, bullets grazed by his shoulders and bounced off the ground behind him, machine guns rattled from atop the tanks rolling towards the line of soldiers he commanded. It had all gone to shit, the planning and hours of meetings with higher ups, none of it mattered when the enemy barreled through with a surprise attack. Levi hated to admit they had hit him unexpectedly, but nothing was ever for certain in war. The smell of iron and wet dirt bombarded his nostrils, fresh blood oozing in a puddle next to him seeping into the trench he had taken for shelter. Each time he shifted he could hear the barely audible crinkle against his chest, his favorite picture of you kept in his jacket, a reminder of why he needed to survive. Raising his head up slightly he skimmed the mutilated ground, black bursts of soot from hand grenades decorated the coast in waves, most of them being his.

He raised his hand cautiously, ushering his remaining soldiers to move forward, allowing the tanks to come through without the fear of catching a live soldier under their weight. This was it, the end of the line for the tanks and their firing distance only carried so far. They had fifty miles to go in order to reclaim the land that was overrun and they were outnumbered on enemy soil. He glanced at the mud stained faces of his soldiers, most of them barely over eighteen but they had signed their life over willingly, and for that Levi admired every single one of them.

"The tanks are going to blast through the front lines, as soon as they're done shooting we go. Use the smoke as cover, make sure your guns are loaded and let me go first. Understood?" He whispered.

A collective nod, a sharp intake of muddled air, an understood wave of his hand followed by the deafening boom of tank fire.

_We keep this love in this photograph_  
 _We made these memories for ourselves_  
 _Where our eyes are never closing_  
 _Our hearts were never broken_  
 _Times forever frozen still_  


White blades of the fan spun around and around mimicking an island breeze. The rain had left without a hint of foul play, even the puddles seemed to glisten underneath the morning sun. Dark bags hung underneath your eyes, he was supposed to call last night. He was supposed to call last week, he was supposed to be home four months ago. You knew what you signed up for, you knew what he did was brave and he was good at it. The promise of him making you his bride when he returned kept playing on repeat, as if that faded and distant memory would keep you from breaking down completely.

You held the scratched and chipped locket above your head, silver glinting off from the peaking rays of light sneaking under your closed blinds as it spun in rhythm with the ceiling fan. It had been days since you had tried to contact anybody in the outside world, all they wanted to do was give words of encouragement and tell you everything would be okay. Those words soon lost their meaning and became poisonous, any tiny beacon of happiness shot down from the sky as soon as somebody tried to steer your tumbling emotions into one direction. Negativity was not a word you'd use to describe your feelings but hoping for an outcome in an unpredictable situation was tiresome and pointless. What was meant to happen would happen no matter what you wanted, it was not in your hands.

So you waited, fighting against the current trying so desperately to sweep you under. You had to be strong for yourself, for him, for everyone.

  
_Oh you can fit me_   
_Inside the necklace you got when you were 16_   
_Next to your heartbeat_   
_Where I should be_   
_Keep it deep within your soul_   


Pounding against the pavement you ran faster than you had ever ran in your life. Numbness, anguish, hate and dread all pooling at the pit of your stomach, coiling up your chest like a snake. Everything was spinning, the world, your head, nothing was balanced so all you could do was run. A simple text message from your neighbor had done this, a sentence that could hold a hundred different meanings but your recent dive into pessimism had sent your anxiety spiraling out of control.

**Hanji: [10:28am]** There's a black car in front of the building, they said they had a letter for you but they wouldn't leave it with me. You should come home. 

Panting you reached the front of your building, jamming your key into the lock eight different ways before the tumbler clicked and granted you entrance. Ignoring the elevator your clamored up six flights of stairs, nearly stumbling into Hanji's door. You pounded furiously only to be met with crippling silence. Fuming you leaned your body into her door and slid down it, resting on your knees on the floor and your head in your hands. You could go back to work and explain why you dashed out of there like a bat out of hell or you could curl up with a bottle of wine and drink until the pain melted away.

Wine always won.

Rising to your feet you turned and walked towards your door, shoving your key in the handle and wiggling it a bit before swinging it open unceremoniously. You tossed your phone and bag onto the floor, toeing your heels off and headed towards your bed, the sight of it becoming less and less bearable as time went by. A loud clank caught your attention, the hairs on the back of your neck sticking straight up. Crouching forward you peered behind your bedroom door towards the bathroom to catch clouded steam rolling out from the crack door.

"_____?"

Your eyes widened and you all but knocked the door down with your astonishingly fast leap forward, your body crashing into Levi's wet torso sending you both tumbling into the shower. He groaned, gripping your waist and steadying himself on the tile, easing your descent onto the wet shower floor.

"Levi, I thought you..you."

Your sentence never finished, the sobs you had been holding back for nearly two years finally set free, strength now dissipating with your whirlwind of guarded emotions. He remained silent, allowing his body to do the talking for him. He pressed passionate kisses to your hair, neck, face and lips, wrapped his scarred arms around you tightly, melding your body with his despite your now wet clothing clinging to his chest. It took a few minutes of his silent coaxing to calm you down, heavy sobs replaced by soft whimpers and the occasional sniffle.

"Yeah, your neighbor is an idiot. The package was from fucking UPS, the black car was mine we just arrived at the same time and apparently she didn't recognize me. Fucking shitty glasses." He snorted, burying his nose in your hair. "I missed you so god damn much babygirl. I was going to surprise you and shit but you just had to barge in while I was in the fucking shower."

"Like you surprised me by breaking my window with your head?"

"I got you in bed that night didn't I?"

You laughed, softly flicking his shoulder before pulling back and straddling his lap fully. He had changed, his face had hardened a bit and there were a few new scars along his body. They spoke stories without words, served as grim reminders of the friends he had lost and terrors he had faced. His eyes, though somber and tired still held that ceaseless spark that had opened up his hidden world to you. It was a keyhole into a closed off room, a private place of vulnerability he allowed only you to discover. His hands wound their way through your hair, tugging you towards him so your lips collided passionately. Soft, supple lips awaited his cracked ones, a taste he had been craving for so long it had driven him to the edge of lunacy. When you broke for air his lips were parted into a wide smile, his eyes closed and muscles relaxed beneath your embrace. Featherlight breaths skimmed the skin of your cheeks as you watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, a lullaby you had missed all too much.

"It feels so fucking good to be home."

_When I'm away_  
 _I will remember how you kissed me_  
 _Under the lamppost_  
 _Back on 6th street_  
 _Hearing you whisper through the phone,_  
 _Wait for me to come home."_  



	7. Morning After | Older!Armin | College AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU | Armin & Reader are 21+  
> Part of my 100 Theme Challenge | Introduction

_[8:52am]You: Do you know where I am?  
[8:54am] Mikasaaaa :No_

White fuzz dotted your vision as you stared up at the half lit screen, fingers clasping the edges of the phone as if it where your lifeline. Slowly you placed your phone down onto the bed, trying desperately to make as little noise as possible against the twisted blue sheets wrapped around your chest. Inhaling sharply you squeezed your eyes shut, attempting to replay the events of last night. Unfortunately your memory was a mess of hazy bar music, a mystery amount of liquor and your friends shouting about enjoying the last days of summer. Groggily you ran your palms down your face, the ache of a severe hangover encompassing your entire skull.

Someone shifted beside you making you freeze, the soft morning light had pushed its way through the curtains, running tangerine strips across your face and shoulders. The scent of mint weighed heavily on the pillow beneath your head and as your eyes skimmed the foreign area you noticed an entire wall stacked with books of all ages and sizes with an old record player leaning against the corner. Shuffling lower into the bed you pulled the blanket up to your eyes, inhaling the aroma of fresh sheets to try and ebb the taste of vodka idling on your tongue. Nothing about the place seemed familiar but it had an oddly comforting charm about it, and at least whomever you had gone home with happened to be literate.

Choosing to defuse the peculiar situation in an uncharacteristically bold fashion you rolled over to your side gently and placed your palm down on the minuscule space between yourself and the person beside you. Blonde tufts of hair fell delicately against broad shoulders, small red marks shone vividly against his pale skin and ran parallel with his shoulders blades down the length of his back. Quickly glancing down at your hand you noticed the nail polish on the edge of your nails had chipped off. Ignoring the urge to press your hands against the marks you scoured your mind once more for any semblance of memory. A small flash of skin on skin passed behind your eyes sending an unwarranted shiver to shoot up your spine. Finally the light switched on in your mind and pushed away the fog clouding your cognitive thoughts, the jumbled pieces forming together into a very simple realization.

You were naked.  
He was naked.

Oh

Before you could fathom what your next move was the mystery blonde rolled over sleepily, peach tinted lips turned upward into a satisfied smile as he exhaled a soft breath. Holding your breath you watched his chest rise and fall for a few moments before raking your eyes up his neck. His face was oddly familiar and sweetly comforting despite the current situation, if he was a murderer you could probably take him down. Gradually his eyes fluttered opened revealing a shade of blue so hauntingly beautiful it made your heart stutter. His eyes widened at your proximity, clearly he was having the same trouble recalling the night before as well.

"Good mellorning." You stuttered, mentally face palming the moment the words left your mouth. "Ah..I meant to say good morning and hello and..haaa."

Gripping the comforter with both hands you pulled the soft material over your head and let out a high-pitched squeak. A relaxed chuckle wove its way between the sheet while his warm hands softly tugged the fabric down to your chin. He peered at you with curious eyes, a faint brush of pink appearing on his cheeks when his bare leg brushed against your own. He released the comforter and pressed his palms to his face, emitting a small groan. Smiling, you buried your face into the pillow and fought the urge to grab his face and shower it with kisses. If you felt this way hungover and awkward there was no doubt in your mind it hadn't taken him long to get you in his bed.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good at this...." He admitted, sighing faintly before peering at you between his fingers. "This is actually the first time I've ever uh..brought a..someone I just recently met home with me."

"It's okay I...uh."

"Heh.."

You both stared awkwardly at each other for a moment, heat creeping up your cheeks as your eyes swept over his bare chest which had a few red marks matching the ones on his back. His breath was coming out in small pants through his parted lips. You wracked your brain for anything to say but nothing came to mind, it had apparently been wiped sparkling clean of all language and thought. Gulping, you did the only thing you could think of to do.

Your hand wound its way into his hair to pull him against your body while the other snaked between the sheets. He jolted a bit at the sudden touch, only momentarily questioning the situation, but the smell of your hair and soft skin of your lips wiped his worries away in an instant. As the morning song of the birds echoed between the buildings, a lonely studio apartment held onto the sound of ruffling sheets and intimate movements.

Maybe after lunch you'd finally remember each others names.


	8. Downpour | Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Theme Challenge | Under the rain  
> Canon Universe

A series of quakes traveled beneath the soaked dirt as your feet pounded against the mud, slinging murky brown chunks up your legs and to the ends of your tattered cape. Thundering stomps followed haphazardly, stumbling forward in staggered attempts to swipe at your fragile body. Each dodge of the hand was a sneer in the face of death, something you'd grown accustom to in your line of work but the view from the trees was much more inviting than fighting it out on the ground like a mouse fleeing from a prowling cat. Chest heaving you finished unbuckling the last clasp that held your broken gear to your body as you hurled it into the foggy forest banks to your left.

Levi ran beside you, granite hues barely a sliver more narrow than their usual position. You mentally scoffed at his consistent poker face, the only semblance of life clicking through his features the moment his hand swung out to grab your wrist, yanking you into the dense fog ridden forest. His ice cold fingers never broke their iron grip on your arm as he weaved between the trees and underbrush, green cape flapping back against the wind as the downpour thickened and the darkness encompassed your surroundings. Another swing, another tree cracking and collapsing on itself, missing your leg by a fraction.

Swallowing the sour taste resting in the back of your throat you allowed your senses to fall into numbness while the frigid rain drenched your hair and clothes, scouring deep beneath your skin until your bones felt as though they were made of ice. Levi's silhouette was barely visible even though he was only two steps ahead of you, his darkened outline only partially highlighted by the silver rain shooting down from the ominous and towering treeline. Soon the ground shifted, wet marsh turned into slippery gravel, catching your heel beneath an unhinged rock you fell forward into him.

Without hesitation he moved his body, ducking slightly and allowing your waist to fall into his hands. Half-dragging you by your stomach he heaved you into a small cave barely deep enough to allow you safety from the titan's thick fingers swiping at the opening. Soft tremors danced down your legs and stomach, bundling the nerves tighter and tighter until you could no longer stand. Dizzily you slid down the concave wall and slumped to the ground, burying your head in your hands.

"Calm down."

Levi's voice broke through the unrelenting pounding of the rain and unconsecrated stomping of the titans so sharply you almost forgot you had narrowly escaped death once more, almost. He remained crouched in front of you, the only shed of light angling in from the far off sun pushing it way slowly through the clouds. A crescent shaped beam thinner than a fingernail stripped itself down his face as you peered between your fingers. His black hair sticky from rain and sweat had matted to his forehead, disheveled was never a word associated with Captain Levi but for a moment he wasn't humanities strongest, he was just a man. A man who made a bad call in an even worse situation.

"I am calm."

The harshness etched in your raspy voice didn't seem to faze him, it was something he was used to in moments of self doubt and fear. It was you who hadn't checked your gear as he had instructed but it was he who decided to continue moving forward as the clouds thickened overhead. It was another soldier caught in the titan's grip that solidified your wrong decision when their blade flung forward and nicked your gear, completely knocking the loose pin all the way off in mid air. Without light it was chaos, as soon as the rain had belted down thicker than blood all hell broke loose.

"The rain should clear in a little, we can move and try to find everyone then."

"Without gear?"

"We made it this far didn't we?"

Drumming thickly above, the storm continued filling the earth leaving its peculiar scent of rain and wet dirt around the forest. Soon the heavy clomps of the titans faded into the distance leaving nothing but uneven breaths and the rustling of leaves. Crawling to the middle of the cave you sat on your knees, watching the water fall in thick rivulets, darkening the dirt at the mouth of the hollowed rock. Levi silently moved to the center as well, glancing at the ground before planting himself down cross-legged. His worn breathing matched the conical rhythm of the thinning rain, an edge of exhaustion threaded between side glances and soft exhales.

"We'll make it"

"I know."


	9. Snowflakes | Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Suicide | Depression

Infinite, boundless, wandering diamonds dancing across a deep sea of blue when the shadows fall against the still village, captivating any soul who looks up into their beauty. Snow ridden wind curled against your cheeks, running cold dots of snow across your eyelashes and lips. Some days it was anger, other times it was sadness, and on the rare occasions it became envy. A ridiculous notion, to be jealous of the dead, yet their fate seemed simpler than that of the living. They rested comfortably among twinkling silver, watching down upon the world as it rumbles and shakes beneath the clash of man and beast.

White smoke twirls from your lips and expands in the air as you tread carefully through the building snow, back slicked against the wall. Hidden beneath heavy snow gear issued by the corp you slide tactfully against the shadows, 3DMG turned upwards and covered by the thick wool cloak. Garrison soldiers stand in pairs, the scent of their hot cider makes it down to the ladder you've managed to find. Even with your heart racing and the arctic wind nipping at your cheeks the sense of tranquility brought by the first snowfall has lulled your mind back into a calmness rarely found among veteran soldiers. White crystals begin to fall in earnest, burying your ankles and covering your shoulders. Quickly you begin ascending the thin ladder, eyeing the garrison soldiers who have begun walking towards the canons for their nightly watch.

Closer you travel to the top of the wall, the closest you can get to those seated in the heavens. Like a siren they call for you, in spirit and in your heart, their song presses you forward and pounds against your eardrums with the same force as your blade. Each cut is a step closer to ensuring they did not fight for nothing, and that they fell in the name of victory. Steadily the stars grow in size, leaking glittering beams of light that bounce back up against the piles of stark white snow caking the rooftops. The wood creaks beneath your boots, metal clanks as you drop your gear and smash your fingertips against the triggers. It whirls against the loud roar of a canon aimed at the ground, steam rises with a scream as you land soundlessly on brick.

Saluting, you hide the wings patched into your cloak from their view even though they know you're out past curfew, but they're too cold to care. You turn on your heel quickly, nearly loosing your footing in the snow. A soft laugh escapes your throat but the garrison soldiers have already forgotten your presence. Head craned towards the inky canvas above you make your way towards the far end of the wall where the expanse of the rolling plains have been completely veiled in dense snowfall. A sliver of moon hangs low in the backdrop, its reflection in the snow lining the curved end of the land in a shadowy grey hue.

Pressing your hands deep into your pockets you begin to count the stars, name after name, number after number sinking your heart like a stone. More metal hooks grapple into the stone, the soldiers shout for a moment until they realize who it is. Their silence validates your assumption as his lithe fingers join your hands in your pockets. His nose brushes against the center of your head momentarily but the cloak stops him from getting what he wants. Quietly he yanks the wool down from your head and presses his nose to your hair, he'd never admit it out loud how much he loved the verve of your warmth against his skin.

__

_

I miss them

I know

Do they?

Probably

_

He pushes back the lump in his throat, it scorches its way down to the pit of his stomach where he keeps the bundling feelings entombed, waiting for the moment his fingers grip his blade. It was a difference he adored but couldn't understand, you'd hold up until you crashed but even the waves of your own misery couldn't erode the rigid foundation in which you housed your spirit, your mind, your soul. Frost bitten snowflakes frosted the top of his head while others swirled and hovered until they hit the green cloak wrapped around your shoulders. Letting the rhythm of his heart match with yours he followed your count in his head, each puff of smoke emitting from your cherry-tinted lips held a familiar name before it ascended into the sky. 

__

_

I envy them

The stars?

All of it.

Why?

It's simple, it's easy.

You never take the easy route.

I know.

_

Winter was harsh sometimes, it darkens the days and inks the night out in bone chilling wind, just as the pile of loss towered higher and higher until it left nothing but its shadow. Most days you where beyond it but other times it sparked in length and surprised you with its darkness. He was always in the dark, no matter how far or fast he ran it always followed him, but he'd never voice his grief. It powered him, kindled his determination and shot adrenaline through his veins. 

A shiver rang down your spine and he nearly chuckled at the light gasp that followed. With a huff you pressed your back closer to his chest, seeking the familiar thrum of his heartbeat and the warmth of his breath on your ear. He stood ramrod straight, like ice, beautiful and strong despite the adoration fleeting from his fingertips as they ran up and down the tops of your hands. You envied him too, from time to time, wishing the strength he had to hold himself up despite his tragedies could somehow make its way into your heart. He knew your jealousy, saw it in the way you hid your sadness from him in the middle of the night, despite the nightmares you remained aloof even when he asked. 

Beneath his infamous tight-line frown he envied you too, the shine in your skin and radiance in your smile. You laughed more than he and felt with such a fierce passion it made him want to fall to his knees. The moments in which he could do nothing to fight off the horrid memories and blood streaked faces during late hours of the night he would call for you, calm and collected even though his mind was a train wreck of horror. Despite the armor he wore inside and out the starlight bursting from your unwavering adoration caught him off guard, he hated it, until he found himself unable to live without it. 

As the snowfall lessened until mere drips of white fluttered in cadences to the earth your need to be in the galaxies thinned until it dissipated completely. There, upon the wall you'd stand until your eyes could no longer stay open and you where forced to bid your friends goodbye. In a few hours the sun would rise and bring light once more to the darkened city, golden beams would cast away the lingering shadows and warm the air. Another winter, another fight, another chance. 

_

Levi

Hm?

Stay with me

I will

_


	10. Lucky Shot | Levi | Modern AU

Dew dipped grass blades swept against your knees as you crouched in the shadow of an overgrown rose brush. Faint moonlight brushed against the dark lawn in pallid streaks, nearly bouncing off the silver clasp of your boots. Yanking the fabric at your wrist you wiggled your fingers briskly to test the flexibility of your newly acquired accessory, a small smile perking at your lips when you felt the leather against your skin. Your little endeavors had started as a revenge hobby, slated only for a select group of people who had hit your shit list hard, but the addiction that followed was something you had not accounted for. Addiction was a mild word for what had blossomed from your midnight ventures but you could have developed worse habits, there weren't many, but they where out there.

Sliding covertly along the side of the house you repeatedly crossed one foot over the other to help keep your spine perfectly aligned with the house. Crickets chirped lazily throughout the expansive lawn, their uniformed tune barring your ability to hear movement around you. Each crush of your boot against the grass tugged at your solicitous nerves, a slight panic jumping through your head and urging you to turn back. As always, you ignored the voice of reason and continued on, solely focusing on the growing exhilaration from doing something oh so devious.

Snap!

Your muscles went rigid instantly as your eyes bounced around the yard for any sign of movement. The cricket's song had dwindled down to a mere whisper scattered between the lawn and the moon had dipped behind a cluster of puffy milk white clouds, leaving you in near complete darkness. The only visible light shone dimly along the high fenced walls across from you. Tiny black lanterns sat perched atop the railings, only emitting a minuscule ball of light, barely big enough to illuminate the fence it was sitting on. Swallowing heavily you heedfully placed your foot down onto the grass, allowing the heel to touch first followed by the slow descent of your arch and finally your toes.

Nearly five minutes had gone by in utter silence, no dogs where barking to signal approaching cars, no one had come shining a flash light in your eyes or appeared with a shot gun like they did in the movies. It was just you, your plan, and a massively but thankfully empty lawn beneath a blanket of deep cobalt sky. Tilting your chin upwards you leaned your head against the brick and tugged your black mask further onto your nose, fighting the brisk autumn chill rolling in through the trees. Edging forward at a slightly faster pace than before you finally reached your main point of entrance, a two story white picket trellis that extended all the way up to the cracked bay window.

Perfectly trimmed roses winded through the trellis thick with razor sharp thorns ready to slice at any exposed flesh. Fortunately your attire had improved immensely from your first couple of night excursions, both of which had resulted in quiet the amount of scrapes, bruises and cat scratches. Gripping the hem of your top you shoved it down into your pants to ensure no thorns would piece your skin before your began your ascending towards the window.

Rose petals fell each time your foot hit the wood no matter how gently you placed your weight down onto the trellis. Heart pounding in your throat you reached above your head once more, pushing your full body weight upwards to alleviate the strain in your calves. The wood had looked strong enough at first glance but after you nearly cracked the bottom ledge the moment your body left the ground it was clear the cheaply made pile of crap could be the cause of your early demise. Which meant all your weight had to be on your toes, so up you scaled with burning calves, vehemently hating whomever designed the flimsy garbage. Finally your head poked over the roses which had unfortunately bunched up near the top, impeding you from having a clear view of the window.

Waving your arm slowly you wiggled your gloved hand until the faint brush of cold glass stroked your fingertip. Smiling triumphantly you leaned closer to the house, nearly threading yourself in with the white and red roses. It took all of three seconds for the tiny petals to tickle your nose hard enough to initiate a very loud sneeze. Eyes watering you bit down on your tongue and clamped your free hand over your mouth to hold in the noise. Though a muffled squeak was the only thing to come from your mouth there was nothing you could do to hold back the violent tremor that accompanied a muffled sneeze.

Crack!

"Oh shit."

Fearing the embarrassing death of being taken out by a rose and a sneeze you acted quickly and swung both hands out to the edge just as the wood beneath your feet broke in half. By some sort of half-assed miracle the thickness of the rose vines had saved the trellis from toppling over entirely, and only a few splintered pieces fell to the earth with a quiet thump. Unwilling to literally hang around and check for snooping neighbors you swung the window open fully and pulled yourself up by your arms. As soon as your torso passed the ledge you bent forward, allowing the weight of your upper body to take the strain away from your arms.

What you thought had been a seated bay window turned out to actually be seat less window, thus the absence of the presumed cushion sent you toppling head first into the floor with a clearly audible smack. Scrambling to a kneeling position you pulled a knife from your thigh strap and held it forward as your eyes adjusted to the darkness. Your heartbeat vibrated loudly in your ears, almost dulling the rest of your sense entirely until a few silent minutes ticked by. The outline of a large bed solidified from a grainy shadow, the clear curves and light patterns of the bedspread making it easier to see once you had adjusted to the pitch black darkness of the room. Noiselessly you rose to your feet and tiptoed towards the bed, reaching your hand out until you felt the sheets. Softly pressing your palm into the mattress you moved forward, using the mattress as a guide around the massive piece of furniture.

"What the hell are these sheets made out of? Angel hair and puppies?"

As your hand practically melted into the unbelievably soft sheets you looked around at the other pieces in the room in search of your prize. A large closet with double doors poked out from the darkness, golden knobs glistening beneath the barely visible streak of moonlight filtering in from behind the clouds. Two matching bedside tables where pressed against the wall and a large dresser lined the opposing wall where the bedroom door had been swung open, revealing the hallway to the rest of the house. An eerie tingle ran down the back of your neck out of nowhere, its presence making you stop dead in your tracks.

Something seemed a bit off, though creeping around empty houses in the dead of night often gave you a ghostly chill, something seemed more off than just a bit of horror movie induced fear. You quickly removed your hand from the bed and side stepped, nearly knocking over a potted plant near the closet door. The ceramic vase swayed back and forth as the fake leaves brushed against your chest. Right before the tip of the ceramic hit the wall your hands encircled the base as if you where choking it to death instead of stopping it from crashing to the floor. Heavy and uneven breathes left your lips as you steadied both the vase and yourself, choosing to remain utterly still so you could regain your composure.

A few calming breathing exercises later you where back on track and comfortable enough to move your hands from the plant without worry it would suddenly jump to the floor and shatter. Spinning on your heel you glanced at an odd looking side table holding a single picture frame in the far corner of the room, almost hidden by the shadow of the bed. Cocking your brow you slid over to it, noting the slight dip in one of the floor boards as your heel coasted over it. Tapping your finger on your chin you eyed the suspicious floorboard before kneeling down and pressing the single board down with your palm.

Nothing happened.

"Oh for fucks sake."

Grinding your teeth your eyes skimmed the surrounding area, searching for any unnatural looking notches or cracks in the walls and floorboards. Slinking down onto your belly you kicked your legs in the air behind you, rolling over any possible place the switch to the floor safe could be. As your eyes danced around the room a tiny sliver of red hit your peripheral. Craning your neck you looked underneath the thin marble of the side table, a sharp red button popping in color against the grey underside. Grinning wickedly you jammed your gloved finger on the button and moved to the side as the fake floorboard popped up, exposing a thick yet slender safe.

If this was your first rodeo with a four number combination lock safe you would be utterly and completely defeated, but this was not your first nor would it be your last. Reaching towards your inner thigh you pulled a tiny flashlight out and flicked the button, a soft turquoise beam swirling down onto the silver key pads. Keeping things in a pin safe seemed silly, if they hardly ever went in there all the grime and sweat would imprint onto the keys as soon as they pressed them. Luckily for you, these happened to be some extra greasy people because the four most used numbers had been covered in fingerprints.

Now came the part that was all down to luck, a vast percentage of master thieves had some semblance of super intelligence especially when breaking into safes, but you where the latter part of that percentage. You had five chances to get the code right before you'd have to Houdini yourself out of the house and away from the property before the police arrived and in this neighborhood it was basically a guarantee you'd be spending your late twenties in an orange jumper making license plates until you keeled over.

Saying a quick prayer to whomever was looking out for burglars, probably a demon, you jammed down four buttons in the most aesthetically appealing pattern you could think of. Your stomach tightened the moment you pressed enter, beads of sweat dribbled down your neck as the blue lights flashed momentarily before changing their arrangement to spell out a word you could never get tired of hearing.

Access Granted

"Fuck yes!"

Gears rotated and clicked rapidly followed by the sound of air puffing out and releasing the latch. Giddily you tapped your toes on the floor before your as the safe door swung open revealing a pile of papers, some jewelry and a three very large wads of cash. You could almost feel your eyes expanding as they cast upon the brilliant green paper bound tightly in rubber bands. Even though your previous burglaries had been simple but necessary, the amount of cash hidden in this vault rocketed you sky high, a heavenly chill binding you to the insatiable high of devious revenge and sweet, sweet money.

Creeaaakkkk. Thump

Your high quickly crashed as a shadow appeared in the doorway, the grim looking outline firing your heart right into your throat. Apprehension clouded your thought process and ceased your muscles from moving. You where a timid statue glued to the floor with your hand in another person's safe, probably the person who was glaring daggers at you from the doorway. His breathing was steady, unfaltering even in the midst of being robbed, and that was a bad sign.

"So, you found the safe?"

His voice was deep, a low-pitch that didn't hold any anger but instead consisted of a mix of shock and confusion.

"....no."

"Are you fucking stupid. I can see you"

He pushed forward into the thickened streak of moonlight beaming in through the open window, giving a predominant glow to his previously shadowed features. Dark hair fell neatly along his head, parting on the side to leave his granite hued eyes uncovered and fierce as they stared you down. He was possibly a bit older than you, it was hard to tell since his body was covered head to toe in black attire. Black sweater, black pants, black boots, black gloves....

"Wait. Are you robbing this house too?"

Clink. Boom

Before he could answer the deafening sound of the front door being unlocked and opened rang through the entire house. The man barely flinched as he glanced around the room, for what you assumed was a good hiding spot. Senses kicking into over drive you clumsily grabbed the money and shoved it into your shirt before closing the safe quietly and placing the floorboard back over the top. Footsteps echoed heavily up the stairs, in a few moments you would be so far up shit creek you'd end up in shit sea.

Your fellow robber had somehow managed to walk around the bed and close the window, leaving it cracked as it was before you had entered, all without you noticing or hearing him. Slightly befuddled you shot up as the footsteps grew in earnest, signaling the brutal end of your short life. Panic overtook your judgement and instead of booking it towards the window and leaving the mystery robber to his own demise you ran towards the closet, yanked him in by his collar and shut the door slowly, clicking the doors together the moment the footsteps stopped.The sound of water filtered in through the slits in the closet doors from the hallway, whomever came home apparently couldn't hold their bladder long enough to use the en suite in the bedroom. For once, you where happy that bladder control issues existed.

Well pressed suit jackets surrounded you along with the thick scent of laundry detergent. On the far side of you, a cluster of closely pressed pants, suit jackets and shirts hung in a row, though they where more wrinkled than the rest and had some stains on them. Shifting your foot awkwardly you tried to move closer towards the wall only to catch your heel in a pair of shoes behind you. Eyes widened slightly, your closet companion shot his hand forward to grip your shoulder while the other slammed against your mouth.

"Shut. Up. Don't move."

Nodding vigorously you steadied your breathing and closed your eyes, trying to focus on anything but the fact that you had enough money to buy a house chilling in your shirt along with another criminal holding you up in another stranger's closet. Carefully you pressed your palms against the wall behind you to steady yourself, allowing him to let go of your shoulder. You stared down at the floor, attempting to re adjust your eyes again to the darkness and make out what was on the floor below you.

Crouching down he silently moved a few things, presumably shoes, out of the way and pointed to the floor. As much as you wanted to kick this dude in the face and run away with your money you knew you where shit out of luck and had nothing better going on. So you slumped down to the floor, crossing your legs and resting your palm in your hand with your elbow digging into your knee. Whomever had come home finally made their way into the bedroom, a loud sigh filled with exhaustion and annoyance belted in from outside the closet doors.

A light bulb clicked for both of you at the same time. This man was a businessman, and had likely gone off on a business trip that was either cancelled or postponed. You knew he wore suits to work daily and judging by the pressed suit jackets in his closet he was not a man who just threw his clothes in a hamper. No, he was meticulous, he hung them up in the corner of the closet before taking them all to be dry cleaned. The very closet you had chosen as a hiding spot. Both of you glanced at each other as the doors to the closet flew open, revealing a very tired and pissed off looking brunette with a scarily grown mustache. Without warning your mystery partner shot up and swung hard, knocking the startled man right in the jaw.

"Fuck you and your stupid ass mustache Nile!"

Seizing the opportunity to escape you bolted forward towards the window with your arms crossed over your chest.

"I'm pretty sure you can't fucking fly, come on!"

You let out a confused yelp as his hand caught the collar of your shirt and yanked you back towards the door, nearly choking you in the process. As soon as you hit the stairs you tried to spin out of his grip which instead sent your knee flying into the banister. Breath caught in your throat your hand flung to your now throbbing knee, the entire explosion of pain knocking you further off balance and sending you tumbling down the stairs. Your raven haired partial savior looked back just in time for your torso to hit his knees, sending him soaring through the air towards the front door.

If it weren't for the searing pain in your knee you would have applauded his cat like reflexes as he landed firmly on one knee with palms on the floor. He gave you look mixed with annoyance and surprise as he motioned for you to follow him through the front door. You could hear Nile screaming into his cellphone to 911, which meant you had five minutes to pimp limp yourself as far away as possible. Ignoring the throbbing that seemed to radiate down to the grit of your bones you ran as best you could without dropping any of your bounty. Chest heaving and knee ablaze with the burning sensation that could only rival the sun you pounded into the pavement, cutting through lawns and sprinklers until you reached the a dead end street.

"We need to jump the fence, cops are probably already at the front gate of the development."

"Everything hurts and my insides are dying."

"Suit yourself then."

"Fuckkkk."

Throwing your hands in the air in defeat you belted forward after him, trying to match his footsteps as best as you could. A large, dark wood fence was coming into view and on the other side was the road to freedom. He managed to hop the fence with ease, as if he was simply stepping over a bug in his way. You weren't talented enough to make this jump without humiliating yourself but embarrassment outweighed the prospect of peeing in a communal toilet with no doors. As soon as you where a foot away from the fence you lurched forward, outstretching your hands and hoping you jumped high enough to reach the top.

Your fingers coasted over the wood and you instantly gripped down on it, swinging your good leg forward and slamming your boot into the panel. As quickly as your victory was lived it fell to the wayside, your arms could barely hold up your weight as you pushed your body up and over the fence. Gravity took hold once again and pulled you head first to the ground. By some stroke of luck you managed to land on your palms instead of your face, which made getting up and running like a bat out of hell all the more easier.

By the time the sirens wailed in the distance you where far into the back alleys of the cafes and restaurants a few blocks away from the development. Slowing to a walk you slumped against a brick wall, finally able to feel the full extension of your injured knee. Hissing to yourself you rolled your pant leg up, wincing at the heavy purple and green bruise forming around your kneecap.

"Was that your first time or some shit?"

"No, was it yours."

"No. Who actually wears a cat mask while robbing people. You look ridiculous."

"I look adorable."

Leaning your head against the brick wall you let your eyes drift up his rigid form. He was too busy taking his gloves off to notice your wandering eyes as he shoved them into his back pocket and crossed his ankle over his other foot. Once your tired eyes made it up to his face the calming peace that had begun to fill your previously terrified mind jolted back, those storm cloud hues had penetrated right through that tranquil blanket.

"Split it with me."

"I found it."

"I saved your ass by punching him."

"You probably got us caught since you clearly knew him."

"So do you."

"...shut up."

Rising to your feet you pressed the wads of cash closer to your armpit, though the new location didn't exactly hid the pointy stacks shooting from your sweater. Streetlamps flickered and buzzed on the main roads, their continued emptiness giving a sliver of hope that you had managed to evade the cops for the time being. His head was cocked again in that intrusion way, as if he was studying you, trying to figure out the best way to handle this situation. Or the easiest way to murder you, either way it made you flinch.

"I've got an alibi. So do you."

"Really?"

"For half the money you so covertly shoved in your tits."

"Fine."

Shoving your hand in your sweater you pulled out a stack and half of the other, a few loose bills crumpling in your hand. He stuck his nose up and pushed the money back, both confusing and utterly annoying you. Scowling you opened your mouth to retort his action but he merely waved his hand in your face and glared at you once again.

"That money probably smells terrible. You need a shower and you need to change. My roommate is about your size and she'll need your description to lie well enough to the cops finally get their head out their asses and find us. C'mon brat"

"So are you going to wash the money then?"

"Yes."

"You're fucking weird."

"You wanna double that limp?"

Rolling your eyes you shuffled forward, following his shadow closely through the maze of back alleys towards the city. A soft wind swirled leaves around your ankles, the aroma of fall finding its way under your nose as the stars finally made their appearance above. As the towering sky scrapers overtook the suburban buildings the stunning nightlight of the city overtook your odd looking appearance and exhausted faces.

"You going to tell me your name or should I just refer to you as limpy."

"______, you asshat."

"I'm Levi. Brat."


	11. Air | Farlan | Modern Au-Drabble

They surrounded him, falling angelically and peacefully in slow motion, littering the ground in hues of tangerine and crimson. They flowed in patterns that could not be traced nor copied as they scattered themselves in piles upon the browned grass. Crisp air hovered over his mouth, breath thickening into a wisp of smoke coiling higher in the air. Loose strands of blonde flitted against his reddened ears causing him to push his scarf up further until it reached the bridge of his nose. He hate the cold, the way it dug underneath the layers of cotton and wool, a frigid snake wrapping around his bones until they froze solid. Although, he'd be lying if he said the leaves weren't hypnotizing, a falling bouquet the color of fire breathing life into the grey, bustling city. Enchanting, is what you called it, the moment your eyes fell upon the city in the midst of autumn.

"The air smells different in autumn!"  
"How?"  
"Dunno, just does."

Turning his head to the side he followed the curve of your profile with half lidded eyes, from the top of your hairline down the slope of your nose, over the small peak of your red tinted lips. Elation, serenity, it was beaming off your face straight through to his chest, twisting his nerves and pushing his heartbeat over the edge. Starlight twinkled against your skin, somehow you always seemed to glow even if the world was trying to drag you under. Wrestling his hand from his pocket he searched for yours beneath the piles of leaves below the two of you, fingers crunching through dryness and dirt. Instead, your fingers found his, the brush of your nails against his palm as your hands intertwined was a simple notion that never ceased to make his stomach flutter.

"It always smells the same to me"  
"Always? That's boring!"  
"I love it"

Stillness blanketed over the empty park where you lay, even as the air dipped and brushed your skin with an arctic kiss, the beauty hidden beneath bare trees and tepid skies was untouchable. Farlan scooted closer to you, encompassing your waist with his arms so that your back was snug against his chest. With his nose tucked beneath your ear his eyelids closed gradually as each inhale sunk deeper than the last. The scent of your soap mixed with that shampoo you could never live without had imprinted on him, dug into the fiber of his clothes and pillows. Wherever you had been, the scent followed, an everlasting symbol of the rich passion and warmth you possessed, like cinnamon.

"What does it always smell like?"  
"Cinnamon"


	12. Malison | Levi | Modern AU

There was something so immeasurably addicting about the way your body moved. Years of perfecting the simplest of movements had graced you with ministrations similar to a celestial being, an opulent goddess gliding rhythmically across the floor. It was heart stopping the way even the tiniest flutter could leave him frozen in awe, be it the drag of your slim fingers across your collar bone or the angelic smile you wore as you spun delicately on your toes. Time lost semblance, meaning dripped from it until it crumpled into nothingness, eternity could pass by him and he'd never feel a brush of sadness or loss.

Mesmerized by the staccato beat of your pointe shoes against the wood floor he rocked slightly, mimicking your unique rhythm vibrating under his legs. The fluctuation in the pounding of your feet shot quivering tingles through his palms and wrists, cinching his breath in his throat. As you ascended from the corner towards the center of the room he ran his granite hues down the delicate arch of your back, how it curved through to your waist and your shoulders pressed backwards, elongating your arms and fingers. Every curve and rivet in your legs had been etched into his memory, eliciting a quiet whisper of a moan from his parted lips. He watched them tense beneath the strain of their extension in the air, similar to the way your muscles trembled around his waist on sleepy Sunday mornings.

Starlight dotted in from the floor length window, it seemed to follow you across the floor. Moonlight drifted across the ends of your hair, he had always adored how you let it fly free and wild when you danced. The rhythm against his hands began to slow, melodic drips and thumps became light, quick taps. When you turned to face him his heart dropped, the same suffocating feeling creeping up his chest as it always did. Sweltering heat burst up through the ground, churning and cracking the ground beneath him as it ate away at the wood below.

Tangerine orange flames brutally engulfed your body in a circle and masked your face in a whirlwind of char black smoke. He began thrashing against the floor, trying desperately to crawl to you as you stood with your arm outstretched to him. Tar wound its way around his lungs, drowning him with its sticky weight. His arm reached out to you with bloodshot eyes, the smile once painted on your face twisted into a soundless scream. Gritting his teeth he pulled and lurched forward to no avail as bile crept up his throat and stung his mouth.

"No, no no no no!"

A burst of white light pummeled through the ceiling, shattering the structured room and dulling the flames with a loud rumble. Levi squeezed his eyes shut, muttering your name over and over. When the light faded he heard a familiar tap as you walked towards him with a questioning look. Silence blanketed the small room as the moon rose high against the dark sky.

Peeling his eyes opened he ran his hands down the smooth skin of your neck and to your jaw, cupping it lightly and inhaling your sweet scent. He watched your lips turn upward into a smile, an enchanted look of peace radiating off your glowing skin before you turned and the music restarted. Suddenly you began winding and spinning your body beneath the glow of the moon as if nothing else mattered. Levi closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the cold floor, a weightless sensation prickling from his head to his toes.

Clicking her pen the nurse finished scribbling her notes on the chart and hung the clipboard on the foot of the bed. She watch the raven haired man's breathing slow to a comfortable pace, his face no longer twitching in agony. She eyed the binds on his wrists and ankles, noting the raw skin beneath the material from his earlier thrashing. Her breath hitched when her eyes fell upon the burned skin running from his arm all the way up to the side of his face, a cruel reminder of everything he had lost.

Sighing she rubbed the smudge off his lone picture frame of a girl with a shining smile and a pair of ballet shoes in her hand. Swallowing thickly she placed the worn frame back down on the bedside table and slowly crept out of the room, locking the metal door with a lone key and padding her way down the ward towards her next screaming patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my 100 Theme Challenge Fics - Theme|Insanity


	13. Burn | Levi | Reincarnation AU

  
_Heaven_ \- a place regarded in various religions as the abode of God (or the gods) and the angels, and of the good after death, often traditionally depicted as being above the sky

Heaven  
Death  
Karma  
Reincarnation

It all seemed to be a mix of those four things, circling ceaselessly around him as the centuries passed. Nobody understood how it worked and there was nobody to ask seeing as an angel's life was mostly solitary. It didn't bother him as it did in the beginning, his anger had subsided after a few decades and soon his wanderlust lulled the dancing flame of sorrow that had burned behind his eyes since his first final breath.

He had been give another life or two afterwards, that he was sure of.  
Certain landmarks, the twinkle of a specific city at night, an old song drifting up through the clouds, they would strike a familiar chord in his chest. Nothing ever came through clearly, his other lives mingled with each other and skewed any solid memories he had.

However, like most, his first life had been etched into the curves of his mind and for that he learned to become thankful. He wandered aimlessly at first, hoping to spot the eyes of someone he had cared for from before. It was a rare occasion that his path would cross with another, for some reason they had so many other lives to live and he was almost a permanent fixture in the clouds.

Brilliant crimson wings batted against his ethereal skin as gentle as a butterfly's kiss, their tips blurring into a milky white as they extended past the tips of his fingers. He wasn't the only one to carry the stain of his fallen on his wings, but it was only after his last visit to earth he was gifted with their elegant prestige.

A guardian, a symbol of the greatness he once carried on his shoulders, watching friend after friend succumb to the giants that used to plague the earth while he stood standing.

Humanity had fallen at his feet in praise, the battle finally won and the death finding meaning against the battered wounds of the survivors. Guilt and longing tied together by the string of knowledge that you would never walk beyond the walls without fear, never feel the soft whisper of the ocean waves, and never become his wife as you had promised.

Humanities strongest still couldn't waver, after all death had been sewn into him as deep as the ocean floor, even with cavernous heart and broken soul he lived on. Surviving without you and dedicating the remainder of his days to the exploration of newly conquered territory, planting your favorite flower in places he wish he could show you.

His last words were your name, his last thought was of finding you in the afterlife and spending the rest of eternity together. His expectations were cut down when he was born into another family, another century, another world without you.

It was a life less empty but broken all the same, he spent his days trying to recall your face and the smile that made his knees buckle every time. Another deathbed, another whisper of your name, another broken dream.

He'd stopped expecting to find you, submitting to the fact that he had spilled too much blood and he was cursed to walk alone life after life. Once he awoke in the clouds with feathers gently brushing against his shoulders he knew his time on earth was up. Maybe it was because he hadn't done anything with his new lives as he did his first but finding meaning in a world he couldn't understand had rendered him all but useless.He was good, he was successful but he had always ended up alone at the end, falling back on that promise you never fulfilled.

During his time wandering around in the boundless heavens he learned to weave in and out of conversations held on earth, the voices striking him in a foul mood each time they prayed for an unneeded miracle. Though he was only given specific voices to hear so he could guide them in the right direction he could never find a strong bond with most. He did his duty and watched most blossom into beautiful souls, meeting them above for fragmented moments before they descended back to the world below.

It wasn't until one of his humans he had been bound to protect found their way into your life did he feel his heart beat for the first time in two centuries. Your laugh sauntered into his ears as welcomed as a grand symphony, igniting a hundred butterfly like tingles wavering from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. His granite hues peering between the clouds, tunneling his vision until he found your face among the throng of blurred bystanders.

After that day he spent nearly every waking moment watching you, drowning in the sound of your voice, aching to feel your skin against his one more time. Selfish thoughts soon took over his mind, hoping you could come up and be with him though he knew he would have to watch you die again for his wish to be granted. So he to push those despicable thoughts away despite how his need for you was devouring him.

There were only a few instances he could leave his perch in the sky, when one of his humans needed help down below, an urgent situation that called for his unearthly attention. He was not supposed to ignore the pleas of his chosen, he had never even tried before now but the temptation was much too great. His body ached and his wings began to cinder at the tips the further he strayed from his path.

His thin arms reached out to you as you turned the corner, a wisp of your hair tracing the line of his knuckles leaving a stream of warmth against his icy skin. Thick smoke rose from the charring feathers on his back, the black flame licking at the skin of his shoulders. His bare feet pounded into the concrete, his motions becoming sluggish the further he pushed against his duty.

It was his obligation to humanity that had taken you from him before and he had lived on with the regret of not saving you for far too long. If he turned to ash and fell down to hell for the rest of his life just for a fleeting moment against you he would do it. He would brave the fire and longing for another century if only to caress your cheek and feel your lips one last time.

Fighting tooth and nail against the sizzling flame now engulfing his back he reached for you one last time, muscles turning to lead, each movement sending searing white hot pain shooting through his entire body. He felt an electric jolt when his fingers touched yours, the softest whisper of skin connecting. Again it turned into a beautiful tragedy, your face falling into the blurred surroundings as his body gave way to the fire that now encompassed his form.

It was the way he would have wanted it to happen before, back when the titans were the biggest threat to you and him. He should have saved you, should have kept you out of harms way, should have done so many things for so many others. He thought he would grow, could learn to trust and help humanity by allowing so many to sacrifice their lives for generations to come. He understood it until your body was among the vast stack of corpses, he had been able to use their deaths as a will to fight until it was you he was fighting to avenge.

These thoughts danced in his mind when his half-lidded eyes sprung all the way open, colorful chaos swirling around him. Unfamiliar voices and hushed giggles trickled against his eardrums, adding to the confusion and fog in his mind. He shot up with a start, placing a chubby hand to the back of his shoulder, he could feel heat against the pads of his fingers but couldn't remember why.

His eyes skimmed his dimly lit surroundings, noting about ten other children sleeping soundly on blue and green mats scattered across the floor. He blinked, looking down at his own body, his legs were that of a child's, chubby with scraped knees. Fighting back a surge of sadness he laid back down onto his mat, turning to his side to face an unknown body next to him.

He had been born again, the realization hitting him as hard as it always did. He was given another life without you in it, another long and gruesome existence knowing he'd die alone on his own accord. With a heavy sigh he snuggled deeper under his blanket, pulling it up to his chin and letting his mind wander back to the soft touch of your skin. The memory would have to last him for eternity yet again.

"Levi, I'm cold will you share your blanket?"

His mouth went dry at the sound of your soft whisper, his heart dropping to his belly when your eyes met his as you rolled to face him, small features groggily smiling at him. Wordlessly he pulled your tiny body into his, bumping his nose against your hair and inhaling the scent he had been longing for. You giggled and wrapped your arms around his small neck, nuzzling your nose against his shoulder.

"You took so long Corporal, I thought you'd never come back for me."


	14. Toxic | Agent!Levi | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit darker & the relationship is less than loving.   
> Sexual situations, light bondage, & sexual themes below

There is nothing less permanent than the human existence, though graced with the ability to adapt and change to surroundings, humans have yet to discover how to live with each other in peace. Pathetic really, how greed and power can corrupt a family line for generations to come. The voice of proverbial innocence taken away at birth, basic rights and choices predetermined by the sound of cash stacking and guns going off in the night. In this city where night rules secretly during daylight hours, underground and behind closed doors of the finest hotels, it's no surprise corruption is the choice of those who seek fortune.

For you, existing is a series of calculated moves, being twenty steps ahead while everyone else thinks ten steps can keep them in the lead. Scanning the emptying sidewalks with your sunglasses still covering your bloodshot eyes you press a cigarette to your lips, lipstick staining the pure white filter. Everything around you is pulsating, the way the wind pushes against your face, each tingle gently making its way from your heart to your fingertips. Even the way your gun rubs against your bare thigh has a beat of its own, plainly visible through your tight dress if anyone had half a brain to look. Every detail of an individuals existence can be traced, watched, calculated. It's a mystery how more people haven't figured out how to survive against the tides of human greed.

Once such individual with your similar skill set has been giving you a little too much trouble, lately it's beginning to affect the cash flow. Not wanting to enrage the unfortunate excuse of a father you opt to take a different route, though it may lead to your ultimate demise it certainly will keep him alive. At least for a bit longer. Tossing the butt of your cigarette you turn into the alleyway and wait, patience thankfully, came easily to you.

_One moment_   
_Five precise movements_   
_He's knocked out cold._

Your hands run across his jacket hanging on the back of the chair before wrapping it around your shoulders, appreciating the warmth it applies to your chilled skin. The city lights twinkle like stars pressed against stained glass, a myriad of deep cobalt and plum encircling the perfectly symmetrical buildings towering almost high enough to reach the moon. You hear a faint rustle and look behind your shoulder, gripping the material of his jacket with your fingertips. He's still asleep, arms chained to the iron headboard, stainless steel cuffs popping in color against his milk white skin. Glancing in the full length mirror to your left you turn your back to it, admiring the big yellow block letters written on the your back.

It's calming in a way to smell him on you, to have finally brought him to your mercy without having to harm him. He annoyed you at first, the way he would casually follow you without even bothering to hide it, almost to the point of it hurting your pride. Maybe he felt sorry for you, thought you were trapped, some poor girl who made one wrong decision. Little did he know an option was never there, a different path never presented to you. This was the life you were born to lead, endless, thrilling and full of sin. Slipping your fingertips down your stomach you toyed with the waist band of your panties before unhooking your garter belt and letting it drop to the floor.

His breathing had returned to a normal pace, the muscles in his torso constricting each time he tried to move his shoulders as if he was waking from a nightmare. You padded closer to him, shifting his jacket so it fit comfortably like a cape, leaving your arms free to grasp at your six inch knife. It felt natural to hold the piece in your hand, almost as if the black handle had molded to the shape of your palm. Kneeling on the edge of the bed between his cuffed legs you waited in silence, a haze of nerves cracking in the pit of your stomach. Fear was not an emotion you felt often and even though he was chained without a way to get out, the air he held sent your confidence pummeling downwards.

"Where the **fuck** am I." His voice, though groggy and dazed, was sharp enough to make your breath hitch.

Picking silence over sarcasm you tilted your head to the side, running the tip of your dagger against his black dress pants. The tendons and muscles flinching naturally under the foreign touch, his head snapping upwards, storm colored hues centering on you. You couldn't tell if his brow rose in shock or confusion, but once it furrowed you knew he was pissed. His strong arms ripped hard at the shackles, the shake of metal clinging against itself, vibrating against the muted atmosphere. He grunted low in his throat as an animal does before it pounces, his biceps bursting against his white button up, veins rolling along his skin as a river cuts through a valley.

"You better fucking kill me before I get out of these chains or you **will** be sorry." He hisses, teeth clenched so tight you can hear them scrape against each other as he speaks.

Your entire body feels like it's made of stone, the edge of your knife still fluidly skimming his calf, seemingly the only motion you can make. His red-tinted eyes have stayed cemented on your face, the stretch of his shirt still holding tight against his tensed arms. It's a cat and mouse game, something you'd grown accustomed to playing but it's the first time you've felt such a monumental fire while involved in this ruse. Perhaps it's the question you had never had to ask yourself before that is plucking at your nerves, snapping against your predatory notions as a flick does to a piano string.

_Are you the cat or the mouse?_

"Such high threats from a man chained to a wall." You coo, finding yourself between the quandary of his gaze. "You've been following me, big boy."

He responds with an unearthly loud snarl to which you laugh and run your knife further, teasing the skin of his belly. Goosebumps feather up, following the trail of your knife while you position yourself further up his spread legs. Watching muscles contort under your touch had always given you comfort, the drive of control searing a euphoric feeling so deep in your core it made you shudder. As the tips of nails glide across his exposed stomach you push the knife up further, turning the palm of your free hand down and letting it ride up the sheets towards his arm. You'd almost forgotten you were nearly naked save for your panties and his jacket, it took the brush of your bare breast against the cloth of his shirt to remind you.

"You're a fucking crack queen, get your low-life piece of shit body off me."

"There's less venom in that statement, agent. Finding it hard to be angry when all the blood is rushing elsewhere?"

His face is so well controlled you almost envy it, how he can keep so perfectly blank has you questioning your observations, but only for a moment. Steadying your breath you take the sharp edge of the knife and pop the buttons off his shirt one by one. His clear animosity towards your actions creating a welcomed feeling of dominance scorching its way from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. With one last pop his shirt flays open, toned and tattooed chest bare under the moonlight. You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning in satisfaction, instead opting to run the very tip of the knife down the middle of his abdomen.

"I am not a crack queen, as you so eloquently said." You retort, watching the consistent flex of his abs against the coarse material. "I don't use, I don't sell, I don't cook. I merely get..things from point A to point B. After all, supply and demand runs this world, agent."

His response is agitated silence, the bonds against his wrists holding so tightly they leave red marks each time he shifts. The strain on his muscles alone after hours of that position must be excruciatingly painful but he shows no sign of defeat. With a sigh you drag the butt of the handle downwards, stopping directly underneath his bellybutton.

"You're a fucking criminal. We all have choices, you made the decision to keep daddy happy and be his bitch. Don't try and get all fucking philosophical on me as if your words hold any actual meaning."

You cast your eyes upward to meet his, knife still pressing into his skin. You feel a smile creep onto your red stained lips, the smallest hint of his true feelings pressing against your back. He feels it, shifting hastily as if it would make it retract.

"Does this turn you on? Being in chains, submitting, fear." The knife delves lower, knocking against his exposed hipbone. "Or is it just the way I look in nothing but panties and your jacket? I personally think it's the second, you don't really strike me as submissive."

"Can you fucking kill me already I'm tired of hearing your fucking voice." He spits, turning his head to the side.

This pattern is nothing but destructive, but it makes your mouth water, your heart hammer in your chest. Maybe it really was threaded into your blood, that whole theory about nurture versus nature has never been settled as far as you knew. Even if it was the muddled bloodline of criminals stretching back to the early forties or a just random act of DNA, it was evident that you craved everything that screamed wrong. Danger intoxicated you, breathed life into the dead feeling that you'd been wrapped in since the day you came into this world.

He stole your soul, drained you, made you beg for him by merely threatening to step on your territory. His skin was noxious, sinister and oh so succulent. You craved him, to feel him strain and grind against you and oh how badly you wanted to drag him down to your world so much it was almost painful.

Sadly he was not yours to take and he was not one to be taken, it was an off chance you had managed to outwit him to begin with. Chaining him was tempting fate but claiming his body for yours was spitting in the face of certain death. You dipped your head to the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent, lips barely hovering over his pulse point. He stiffened underneath you, trying desperately to remain unaffected, internally screaming at himself for remotely enjoying the feel of your nipples brushing against his own chest. Hesitantly pulling yourself away you shed his jacket, rubbing the fabric against your bare stomach before placing it on his chest and pulling a small key from it's pocket.

"I never planned on killing you." You say with a smile, leaning your body forward so you lay on top of him, lingering an inch above his face.

"You should if you don't want to end up in jail for the rest of your miserable life." He scoffs, eyes flitting to your lips for a fragment of a moment.

Your hand dances along his collar bone while the other goes unnoticed down the side of the bed, reaching for the white cloth that had brought him to you without a fight earlier in the evening. You press your forehead to his, noting how wide his pupils have blown since your initial meeting, the poison in his voice nearly drained as well.

"But it's more fun this way, yeah?" You ask, eyelashes dusting across his brow.

You quickly drop a soft kiss against his lips before he can respond, savoring his unique taste before replacing your mouth with a chloroform drenched cloth. He fights a little but eventually his eyes droop, arms finally falling against the metal, hanging limply above him. Gently you place take the string looped in around the key and drop it around his finger, shaking it lightly to make sure he it wont fall if he stirs.

"See you later, agent"


	15. Luxure | Jean | College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a theme month on DA | Cheater Month!

Faded light bounced off fragments of metal holding up stacks of unopened boxes, they rattled with the weight of your body hitting against their rickety metal shelving. Despite the frigid bar grinding bruises into your spine your focus was on his hands roaming the flesh of your exposed thigh like a starving animal. Every preen was matched with an urgent growl, deep and lustrous with enough force to shake the walls. He always blamed you for teasing him, riling him up when he could do nothing but watch you from afar. Your heart skipped a beat as laughter and footsteps echoed a mere two feet away. You felt him smile against your neck before he bit down, marring the flesh above your pulse point with his pearl white teeth. Gasping you curled your fingers in his hair, tugging the golden brown locks until a dark laugh rumbled from his mouth. Shakily you clamped down on his collar bone, sheltering the ragged moan bundled up in the center of your throat.

He knew what you craved, the darkest sins that where once buried so deep you hadn't even discovered them yet. Despite the proximity of other students the rebellious streak within you grew by the mile. Fingernails grated up your skirt while yours matched in fervor, skating across the exposed skin around his shirt. His calloused fingers dipped below the hem of your skirt to find their favorite place, right beneath your ass. Instinctively your arms looped around his neck as he lifted you, lips held open by a clash of tongue and teeth. Sweat rolled down the back of your neck while one large hand roamed up your shirt, trailing goosebumps as they rose hire up your ribs. Prickling heat traveled slowly down your body as more students filled the halls with their chatter, unaware of the sinful actions taking place just behind the storage room door.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer_  
_Oh baby can't you hear me moan?_  
_You caught me under false pretenses_  
_long before you let me go?_  


'

The start of it left you thick with guilt but as time wore on the remorse that once pulled at your heartstrings dissipated. Every lie about the scratches on your legs and bites on your shoulder gave you an indescribable feeling. Floating on a veil of heavy lies you continued spiraling downward, a full blown addiction had ballooned from one minuscule glance in the hallway. Those dark eyes had captured you like a fly in a web, even though he knew full well you belonged to another man he wasted no time pursuing you. The first time he took you as his was on a bench in the park just for the thrill of possibly getting caught, and it was there you realized that was a high like no other.

It started with touches, little innocent touches to the stray hair that needed tucked behind your ear, a fold in your skirt that needed adjusted. Soft, feather-light caresses began to linger until they became heated, needy handfuls of your waist and hips. He called your name with such longing he sounded like he was in dire pain whenever you would unhinge his hands from your body, yet when you looked up at his face the cockiness in his smirk was visible from the moon. He was a bullet train heading nowhere but destruction but no matter how hard you gripped the brakes you could never find it in yourself to pull the lever. He knew how tightly spun you where around his finger that he didn't care you claimed someone else had your heart, if anything it added fuel to the electric rush he got each time he had you to himself.

As long as it was his name you were screaming, Jean could care less about the newly bought ring on your finger.

  
_Ooh, you set my soul alight_  
_Ooh, you set my soul alight._  



	16. Food Truck Troubles | Levi | Modern AU

Steam distended from the heated metal pan, delectable scents wafting around the quaint and mobile kitchen. Rubbing his gloved hands along the rim of the perfectly circular crepe, it's flaky dough tanned to golden perfection while it warmed on the metal hot plate. Jars of peanut butter, Nutella, and almond butter lined the small counter framing the circular hotplate, fresh fruits piled in their assorted jars rested away from the heat but close enough that he could grab them with ease. Levi blew hot air up his forehead, beads of sweat gathering at the center of his brow, even with the small oscillating fans tacked to the ceiling and the open pass bar the heat still managed to cake his clothes to his body.

His raven locks, to his surprise, stayed stacked and neatly pushed back out his face, the undercut he had sported of years keeping the back of his neck cool under the heat of the kitchen. Isabel bounced happily between the various high cabinets, setting out wire baskets and light blue wax paper on the counter near the register. It was noon which meant the hoard of college kids seeking afternoon snacks and munchies would soon be released from their morning classes, half of them still drunk from the previous night. Farlan had suggested setting up a permanent spot near the small and rural arts college, it was less stressful than fighting for a spot downtown especially since the spring weather had finally come.

Once Levi felt he had prepped enough of the crepes he slid them into the warming oven below, careful not to keep the temperature too high so they kept their light and fluffy crunch. Whipping his gloves off and tossing them into the trash can he padded over to the sink and scrubbed his nails while Isabel set the register up, chatting to Farlan about the new comic she just bought. Levi only listened partially, his grey hues focused to his left, the familiar rumbling catching his attention through the cracked doors at the back of the truck.

"Looks like she did show up after all." Isabel sang, while giving Farlan a sly grin.

"What a cute love story to tell the grandkids eh Levi?" Farlan chimed, unlocking the padlock holding the metal railing across the pass bar. "Kind of like fate right?"

"Both of you shut the fuck up." Levi snarled, drying his hands with a towel while still sending hateful daggers towards the new addiction to the parking lot.

Wringing the towel he out he tossed it over his shoulder and kicked the doors open, an extrusive scowl pairing with his 'eat shit' glare plastered on his face. He half stomped towards the intrusive truck, eye twitching at the abrasive and loud music blasting from inside. Not only did he absolutely detest the loud, poppy music thumping in his ears he also hated the fact you had the brilliant idea to paint the front of your truck with a special paint that made the entire front panel a chalkboard. Creative genius that wasn't his own often made his blood boil although the control he had over his facial proved to keep that little secret hidden away.

Everyone in the food truck industry knew that marketing was a big part of getting yourself a name on the streets, you could have the greatest food this side of the world but if you didn't have any followers on Twitter begging for your location or people using your hashtag on Instagram your business would sink like the titanic. Out of all the ways to gain popularity Levi and yourself managed to get it by a simple and old school method used by celebrities since Marilyn Monroe, an old fashioned rivalry. Mortal enemies of the mobile kitchen, clashing for the most predominant college turf in a fifty mile radius and instead of handling it like the business owning adults you were you both took a very different, very reckless route of pranking the hell out of each other.

You didn't even sell the same food as Levi, his truck 'Tres Crepes' focused on French street styled crepes ranging from healthy breakfast creations with fresh salmon, spinach and scrambled eggs to a dessert from the gods, heated Nutella and peanut butter stuffed with fresh strawberries wrapped in that golden tuft that somehow always managed to be an perfect circle, always. You and your laid back style of cooking focused on a newer trend of remixing classics with your specialty falling under Spanish style treats. Tacos stuffed with chicken and bacon, freshly chopped lettuce tossed in chili spices and topped with guacamole. Nachos piled high with four different kids of cheeses, a layer of crispy curly fries stuffed between jalapenos to give a new twist to a traditional crunch.

It had started one brisk November afternoon, you had just recently gotten 'The Aco-Taco' up and running and finally convinced your two friends, Mikasa and Hanji to work for free until you made enough revenue to pay them. Mikasa was still in school while Hanji had graduated two years ago in computer science and had managed to snag a work from home gig. Although the hours were crazy and she was usually stuck at home from 9pm till 3am with her face glued to a screen she had finally given into your guilt trip pleading and offered to help run the register. The idea to park near the small college sprung from one of Mikasa's rants the shitty school food and it not having enough grease to help her hangovers.

Around the same time Levi had gotten enough business to want to branch out from the usual food truck festivals and city streets, also choosing to try the college crowd. You both pulled up at the same time where there was clearly room for only one food truck and neither of you were willing to give up the space. After bickering for about fifteen minutes you had ended the argument by stomping in a puddle, sending muddy water flying onto Levi's black jeans. The fall of the Berlin wall was less intense than the petulance radiating off the short cook after you laughed at his stained pants. From that day on you remained bitter rivals, although there was one line you never crossed as you both needed the money to survive, it was an unspoken rule that writing fake bad reviews on credible websites was off limits. There had to be some class left in the war of food.

Your eyes narrowed when the clanging of a heavy fist resonated against the side of your truck. Flinging your gloves towards the trash and missing by a mile you tucked a few stray hairs behind your ears and shoved the back door open. Pulling your shades over your eyes you stalked around the back, cheese stained shorts giving your legs a much needed fuse with Vitamin D while simultaneously drawing the attention of a certain pissed off cook, even if it was for a millisecond.

"Good morning hamster legs." You mocked, letting out an exaggerated yawn.

"Fuck you, ____. How the hell does somebody with the IQ of a rotten potato manage to hack into an official twitter account? You'd go ape shit if I photoshopped your head onto a naked girl." He hissed, tattooed fingers curling at his sides.

"First of all I photoshopped your head onto a 'naked' pile of pancakes, short stack of pancakes if you will. And then photoshopped a very sexy naked man humping you. C'mon it's funny! Shortstack, get it!" You said with a sweet smile.

"Well your stupid fucking shit backfired, I got a thousand more followers in a day and a half." He said with a snide smirk.

Frowning you crossed your arms over your Aco-Taco t-shirt, a beautifully designed picture of a taco with legs hugging a churro, your newest invention in the snack food market. Instead of stuffing the cinnamon flavored delight with fruit flavored jelly you opted for more intriguing flavors, like s'mores and dark chocolate with flecks of chili powder mixed in. It was your creation that had sent Levi into a rage, claiming he held the market for delicious stuffed treats which is how the whole 'Levi getting stuffed' prank came to life.

"Whatever! Summer is almost here y'know. I'll almost miss you my cranky hobbit."

"You're shorter than me you ignorant fuck."

"So are you ever going to learn to cook more than stuffed pancakes or will you be buried wrapped in a crepe since your tiny ass could probably fit in one."

"You can't even cook anything without a metric shit ton of grease, at least I wont die having the gravitational pull of a jersey cow and heart disease."

"But my arteries will be thicker than your dick."

You heard a familiar cackle and looked past Levi to see Isabel and Farlan leaning against the frame of the truck. Smiling widely you waved at them both, ignoring Levi's destructive glare.

"Summer isn't a long enough season to be without you, we need to settle this bullshit once and for all." Levi growled, the sun shimmering off his double lip piercing. "We've got a month left so whoever makes the most at the end of the month gets the spot permanently. No more sharing this shit."

"Well when I win I'll be sure to give you a condolence taco." You sang cheerily, giving him the middle finger before turning on your heel and heading towards your truck.

"Isn't that called pity sex?" Hanji called from the open pass bar.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HANJI!" You and Levi yelled in unison.

Giving a stiff wave to Isabel and Farlan who were now double over with laughter you skidded around to the entrance of your truck and threw your glasses off. Hanji was aimlessly playing with the pen holder near the register while Mikasa was trying to hide her amused smile, it drove you insane how much the pair teased you about Levi. Piercings, dark eyes, dark hair, tattoos, and man with his own business was enough to make your panties drop so hard they'd hit the core of the earth, however you had your own dreams. It didn't help you couldn't tell if he actually hated you or was just pissed that you didn't drop your tail like a kicked puppy and follow his command. Dominance practically seeped from his pores, his tongue was sharper than broken glass but he wasn't a mean person, just a competitive tornado like yourself.

"We ready for business?" You asked Hanji.

She nodded and turned the key in the old register, the thing was all you could afford. Thankfully Mikasa's parents had gifted her a tablet that allowed you to run credit cards through the magic of an app called Square and their handy white credit card slider that plugged into the USB port. Most of the kids paid you in change regardless, but it made you feel a bit more successful considering Levi had a touch screen register that probably shit glitter. Students began lining up at both trucks, chattering loudly about classes, hangovers and the upcoming financial ruin after they graduate.

Sizzling meat and spices swirled around the vents and out the door, hopefully pulling more hungry and broke customers from the other side of the campus. The soft beat of the radio helped get you into your cooking groove, Mikasa making the situation a little less hectic as your assistant cook. She helped plate the food and make sure you had enough churros in the warmer to satisfy those students that had vodka for breakfast. Sometimes you got nostalgic about your college days, it was how you met Mikasa and Hanji and they helped you discover college just wasn't your place to be. It made it hard once you dropped out, your parents cut you off and downright disowned you, leaving you nearly homeless before Hanji stepped in. That was a little less than a year ago, you scrimped and saved until you got enough to buy the rust bucket that was now your mobile business. Thank god Mikasa's boyfriend was mechanically gifted and you made friends with a few art students who bought your tacos when you served them out of the back of your car like some black market drug peddler.

"Uh, ______." Mikasa said pulling you from your thoughts.

"What?"

Mikasa jutted her chin forward at your dissipating line, all of them giving the front of your truck an odd look before filing over to Levi's truck. Balling your fists up you stomped out of the truck, standing a few feet in front of your truck and checking over the chalkboard panel. Sometimes people drew dicks and other normal lewd crap but most of the time you left them up there, eventually the joy of drawing horrendously and anatomically incorrect genitals lost its appeal and people stopped. Most people just wrote nice comments or drew random pictures, seeing as it was an art college you had some pretty abstract looking plats of nachos decorating your truck. Your irritated hues skimmed the vibrant colors mixed and mashed along the front until you passed by an unnaturally tidy scrawl, the words written in thick blue letters.

'The Aco-Taco would like to apologize for the last batch of churros, we think we found all the cockroaches but we can't be 100% If your churro wiggles, well more protein for you'

"LEVI!" You screeched, rubbing your fist against the blue lettering. "WE DO NOT HAVE COCKROACHES! I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE NEVER PUT A BUG IN A CHURRO!" You yelled, trying frantically to erase the bullshit message.

"All's far in love and war babe!" Farlan called from the inside of their truck, his airy laugh echoing against the metal walls.

Shooting the blonde an icy glare you grabbed one of the chalk sticks from the metal holder hanging on the side of the counter and wrote in big, block letters a sign that would surely bring your customers back in a flash.

'Buy one taco get a free non-cockroach churro. FUCK FRANCE.'

With a satisfied grin you threw the chalk at Levi's truck and whistled, pointing over towards your new sign. The masses had grown as more students filed out of the old stone building, shouting about your special to their friends. Half of Levi's line left in an instant, counting the change in their pockets and pointing at various items on your menu. You swung around back and started making food again, the clank of the register opening making your chest swell with pride.

The lunch rush died down within twenty minutes which meant you had half an hour to re-prep and cook before the late sleepers left their mid-afternoon classes and came running towards the first sign of food. Wiping the sweat off your brow with the back of your arm you plopped down onto the back of your truck, legs swinging freely above the asphalt. You could hear Levi's deep voice utter something to Isabel that made her whine louder than a dying cat.

"Why the fuck do you clean between breaks? Shit is just going to get dirty anyways." You called, leaning your elbows back onto the floor. "Hey, count how much your shitty pancakes made!"

"I'm going to slap the shit out of you." Levi yelled back from the open doors of his truck. "Farlan, count. Now."

Mikasa sat next to you, pulling up the digital receipts from the credit cards while Hanji counter the money in the register. Levi smirked when Farlan handed him a thin piece of paper, seeing as his new digital register did the counting for him it took mere seconds to get his haul for the day. Grinding your teeth you wrote down the number Mikasa showed you on your palm from a pen you pulled out of your hair, noting the disgusted look Levi gave you when you started chewing on the edge.

"You're so gross, how do you manage to make food that doesn't give people food poising." Levi scoffed, jumping off the back of his truck and strutting towards you. "Farlan, help Isabel finish cleaning. I want to make sure this brat doesn't lie about her numbers.

"How do you find pants short enough to fit your stubby legs?" You retorted without missing a beat. "Do you shop at baby gap?"

A deep growl left his throat but his eyes widened playfully, a fragment of light playing against his usually stormy eyes. Reaching for Mikasa's sunglasses you placed the aviators on the bridge of your nose, blocking out the sun and the natural lust that spouted from every part of your body when Levi neared. As much as you wanted your bickering to have laced undertones of sexual tension your constant berating of his short stature and dick size shot that horse in the face long ago. He stopped in front of you, arms crossed against his chest with the tip of his boot tapping against the blacktop.

"Finished!" Hanji squeaked, bustling over to you and shoving a piece of notebook paper in your face.

"Well?" Levi said impatiently. "Do you have a calculator or is the hamster running inside your register too exhausted to power that too?"

"Why are you looking for a second job?"

Levi clicked his tongue and looked to his left towards the emptying courtyard. You snickered and looked at the number on your hand, adding it to the revenue in the register then subtracting the estimated cost of products you ran through in the last hour, cringing slightly when you remembered you gave out about twenty-five free churros.

"Two fifty." You said with a sigh, it wasn't the best morning you had encountered but you estimated Levi made about sixty-five percent of the business which left you with less than half.

"Let me see your math." He said with a quirked brow.

"I can't open my brain and show it to you, plus I need to start prepping shit. If you want to look at the tablet and Hanji's chicken scratch go for it."

"You did that in your head?"

"Yes. Now tell me what you made fool!" You yelped, jumping from your seat and snatching the paper. "FUCK!" You yelled tossing the paper in the air.

"What?!" Hanji asked startled, lettuce flying all over the truck. You deadpanned and covered your hands with your face, letting out a muffled scream into your palms.

"We're tied." Levi said, poking your shoulder with his finger. "How do you always end up covered in cheese?"

"Better than smelling like a french douche." You scowled, knocking his inked finger away.

"I didn't say you smelled like cheese. If anything you smell like the family disappointment."

"....you win this round Ackerman. But I promise I will not be defeated by an elf with a hot plate!" You squeaked, slapping his chest with your palm. "OW holy fuck on ice skates are you made of lead?" You whined, bringing your red hand to your mouth.

Levi simply smirked and ruffled your hair before walking back towards his truck, his strut a bit more definitive as he left. Mikasa shook her head and jumped back up into the van. Hanji finished chopping up the vegetables while Mikasa started working on the meat, leaving you to mix the seasonings, roll the churro dough and stuff them. Your mind wandered to Levi and how you would actually miss the bullshit going on between you too, sure at first you actually wanted the man to fuck off a cliff but now it was like a weird friendship that rocketed both your business up the ladder. Plus serving stoned and drunk kids really raked in the dough when the streets were slow and the weather was shit.

Around one-thirty a large group of kids exited the building, mostly older juniors and seniors well aware they didn't want to leave their beds before noon. As they milled across the lawn a larger flock of girls scuttled over to Levi's truck which wasn't entirely strange since their food was more 'delicate' as you liked to call it, but the way their mouths hung open like dehydrated puppies struck you as very odd. Hanji tapped your shoulder and pointed towards the truck, motioning you to lean over the counter. With a huff you slung a towel over your shoulder and leaned over, blood boiling instantaneously. Farlan had replaced Isabel at the register while Levi stood next to him, openly wrapping and handing out his crepes to his customers, and they were both shirtless.

"You dumb motherfuckers. LEVI YOU SHIT!" You yelled slapping the towel down and stomping your foot. "You wanna play that way?" You called across the pass bar, hands shaking in rage.

Levi glanced at you then back down to the wax paper, his thin fingers elegantly wrapping around the blue material, firmly pressing each crease as if it was his own child. Farlan vanished from behind the register for a second as their line grew immensely, people from all over the campus suddenly finding themselves craving his crepes. A familiar noise began bumping around their truck, a song Levi had said plenty of times he couldn't stand when he found you dancing around your truck to it.

"Are they really playing this?" Hanji groaned, watching your face turn seven shades of red.

I'm too hot, hot damn!

Deciding you had enough of his dirty play you looked around your truck, spying the one device you needed for this specific occasion. Mikasa watched you curiously while you picked up the red tin and bolted out the door and gave a swift kick to Levi's truck.

"LEVI GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!"

Call the police and the fireman

Levi handed another crepe out an eager customer and strode towards you, leaning his shoulder against the frame of the back door. His sculpted chest lightly tinted with sweat, the absence of his shirt revealing just how extensive those tattoos were. He cocked his eyebrow and crossed his foot over his ankle, an air of supremacy dancing around his body.

"What is it, _____. Can't handle the competition?" He asked slyly, his acidic words digging deep into your bones. "What the hell do you need, I've got customers to serve." He added, jumping down to the pavement, giving the waiting girls in line a fine show of his toned stomach and v-lines.

Too hot, hot damn!

Without warning you pulled the fire extinguisher from behind your back and clicked the trigger, spraying white foam all over his bare chest and face. He had zero time to react, the shock itself rooting him to the ground while he was bombarded by the white, sticky foam. A round of applause, shrieks and gasps bounced around the campus including Hanji's loud laugh. After the mini can was empty you tossed it aside, crossing your arms over your shoulder and walking towards Levi who was now frosted like a cupcake with foam. His grey eyes poked out of the pallid fluff making him look like a snow covered animal hiding from a predator.

"I heard you were just too hot so I thought I'd help you out." You quipped, swiping your finger across his covered nose before turning on your heel.

Make a dragon wanna retire man

"_____." He called, his calming voice sending a shiver down your spine.

Before you could run for cover a waterfall of ice cold water rained down on you, drenching your entire body in a frigid assault. You screeched and flung your arms wildly, trying to ignore the incoming catcalls from ever growing mob in front of the two trucks. Shocked, you turned to Levi who was wiping the foam off his face, his hair now falling loosely around his forehead. Your breathes came out in uneven gasps, the loose fitting shirt you donned now clinging desperately to your soaked skin. Cascades of water fell down your legs and arms, your hair clung sloppily to your face but all you could focus on was Levi's blow pupils and the way he had sucked in his bottom lip.

"FUCK YOU ACKERMAN!" You yelled, diving at him with your hands out.

He could have moved easily, side-stepped and let you fly into the truck or just stopped you. Instead he allowed you to football tackle him to the ground, your wet body sliding against his foam covered chest. Your nose bumped into his, hands flying out to the asphalt to catch your fall. The entire campus went silent, just the sizzling of food and sound of your breathing filling the empty void. A knot tightened in your stomach, pulling all of your nerves into a painful flutter, the chill of the water making your teeth chatter. Levi's face changed for a split second before he closed the distance and pull your lips against his, lip rings clashing against your quivering mouth.

"WOOOOO GET SOME!"

"FINALLY FUCK!"

"I STILL NEED FOOD Y'ALL BETTER HURRY UP!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd of students and from your respective trucks making the kiss end faster than you wanted. Letting out a dark chuckle Levi sat up and wiped some of the wet hair from your eyes, the foam now slinking down his damp torso.

"I'm still going to win this you ass." You said biting his bottom lip before pushing yourself off his lap.

"Either way I get that taco." He replied with an eye roll.

"Oh my fucking god get in your truck hamster legs."


	17. Cold Inferno | Levi | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of abuse.

We go out the way we come in, sometimes. Most people find themselves born into warmth and adoration, immediately feeling the safe embrace of a mother’s love. Those who are brought to life upon a mistake laced with toxins that turn blood to ash find themselves empty and cold. Unfairness shapes the plains of human existence but what cuts us in half also gives us the opportunity to find ourselves elsewhere. Hidden in someone else unbeknownst to the world, until your fingers finally thread together and you’re glued like cosmic magnets and unbreakable metal.

Happiness can be dissolved as quick as it can flourish, or so that’s what people say. When you’ve never experienced the sun you can’t help but find solace in the rain, even if tranquility is a fake label placed on a feeling you’d rather not say out loud. That feeling, that empty hole expanding in your chest was now filled with smoke, burning embers in the name of vengeance. Standing beside you was the rest of you, an unmistakable and perfect fit. He made you whole and you gave him the sun.

At first sight he seemed no different than those who passed through the rickety two story house hidden back in the red forest. People always called it flame valley because of the obscenely red and golden leaves that hung on charcoal tinted branches. A rare tree seed fell to the earth in a random act of nature and soon it erected heavy and massive, a single tree spreading branches full of burning leaves. From a single tree grew a forest covering nearly ten acres, a perfect hideaway for those who thrived in the shadows.

His eyes cast their own dark embers along the sullied floor, disdain visible from a hundred yards away on his young face. His height gave him the look of a teenager but his walk and aura pushed him high up on the ladder of the lawless, that was one thing adamantly clear in the way your captor treated him. Rarely did the sight of a single man lay sweat and worry upon his greasy brow, but when the raven haired man set his unscathed boots on the dusty wood floors the entire world shifted. You felt the tension from the top of the stairs, every hair on your body had prickled up like a peacock. The two with him held the same air of cockiness but they stood so close their hands nearly touched.

_Nice to finally meet you. I’m an old friend of your Uncle’s._

_Good for you. Show me your stock so we can get out of this filthy shit hole._

_Right down to business eh? Just like Kenny._

His voice could carry an atomic bomb on the baritone and it wrapped around you like a cold wind, the kind that dug it’s frigid tendrils down to your bone. The red-head whispered something to the blonde who shifted his eyes your direction. Panic hit and your stomach tumbled down the stairs, but if you moved now it would draw too much attention. Praying did nothing; stillness was your only ally left. Unfortunately his movements were not subtle enough to pass over the man with the dark voice, and soon his blue-grey eyes settled on your face. 

A loud sound rattled your knees as their purchase hit the floor; you could tell what type of gun they were buying by the type of rumble it made on impact. He could tell you were listening from their sudden jolt at the weapons lying at their feet. Unintentionally they’d dug you a fresh grave, but like all the others to come in and out of the grimy old house you doubted they’d give a shit. Unshaven and eyes glossed over from too much crank he drug his mud-slung boots up the stairs. All you could do was wait at the top and immerse yourself in the crawlspace that had appeared when you were twelve. An unreachable place of quiet solitude in the banks of your mind, a tiny slice of pretend safety while he struck you with his gold plated knuckles. 

The taste of iron was the only flavor you recognized, everything else tasted sour and old. He was careful not to hit your face too hard, he only had so much to shell out to the man he called a doctor. Stiff and sore you drug your newly battered body down the corridor, black and green spots littered your flesh so much you forget what natural skin looked like. Rain had begun to pelt the old roof in mammoth drops, wind rattled the windows and the trees shook beneath the heavy downpour. Footsteps bounced below, heavy and quick, the normal pace for those who weren’t trapped. Their silence was not that of uncaring, but an unsettling and eerie feeling had woven around the house the minute your blood hit the floor.

They said nothing and did nothing, but you couldn’t shake the feeling that they left something behind. 

_He’s my mom’s brother but I don’t call him anything._

_Where’s your mom?_

_Dead._

_Mine too._

He’d found his way back without his friends under the cover of night like the specters who haunted the forest. The flicker of moon hiding behind the trees left strips of golden light on his jet black hair. He didn’t flinch when you reached out to touch it through the open window, but he did turn his face when you ran your finger down his jawbone. 

He was unsure of what he was doing or how he ended up sneaking up a drain pipe just to sit on a tarnished roof of a house that made him sick. Levi knew he was neither a hero nor a savior, he lived outside the law to get to that greener grass perched high out of his reach, but he was not a man to let scum continue to leech off his crisp, clean air. Like Isabel had said, that man deserved to burn. Farlan had kept quiet for once, his rage was heartier than Isabel’s and his level of danger rose in synchronization with his silence.

 

_Why are you here?_

_Checking in._

_Take me with you._

_Okay._

He kept coming back, sometimes as a customer but mostly as a gust of wind tapping on your window. Gentle enough to stir you from your slumber and lithe enough to keep you safely wrapped in his arms. You’d push back his hair until your fingers locked themselves in the roots, he’d allow it only for the sake of having your lips on his neck. Intimacy was a foreign affair, but experimentation hadn’t been taken off the table.

_It’s my birthday._

_I’ll keep you safe._

_Okay._

_Happy birthday._

He wanted to keep you no later than your eighteenth birthday but the sex trade had all but stopped due to a recent raid, so he held on for a higher price and wider market. Being pure had become such a commodity with the change of society, and his greedy fingers couldn’t wait to stack the cash that came with the sale your body. You weren’t stupid, even if you’d never set foot in a classroom. Figuring out his ultimate reason for taking you in wasn’t a hard task; he’d even said you were smart like your mother used to be. He was smarter though, he’d managed to function under the sea of narcotics coursing his blood stream, or maybe he was just lucky. He’d burned your birth certificate, paid off a guy who knew a guy who could pass a body off as yours. He made you a ghost.

Now it was your turn.

_You don’t flinch around him._

_Big bro would never hurt me. He won’t ever hurt you either. No one will_

Her eyes drew you in like a whirlpool, gleaming gems of hope and ambition unlike any you’d ever seen. Her added company while Levi steadily bought all of your captors inventory was a gift from heaven. Unknown to him she’d sneak up after Levi was already downstairs listening to Farlan bullshit long enough to ensure your uncle’s intoxication barred him from taking his daily vehemence out on your body. You’d show her the books you’d found buried in boxes that you read over and over to pass the time and she’d show you how to fight. 

_You need to pick a new name._

_I like my name._

_Your surname will get you in trouble._

_I can’t think of one._

_Take mine._

_Levi.._

A wave of heat burst through the winding mist covering the forest floor as smoke curled higher than the tree tops. Morning light couldn’t shatter the bright embers engulfing the house tucked behind the red forest. Espresso colored beams crashed into each other, tumbling down in heaps, entrapping his body like a cage. Wood charred and popped loud enough to wake the birds hiding beneath the leaves. Thick black smoke whipped around the ancient tree trunks as the looming sound of fire engines belted through the air. 

All your life you’d been stuck while the world spun and spun. As leaves crunched beneath your worn sneakers you felt the rest of your former self shatter like glass and fall victim to the inferno behind you. You’d begged Levi to let you watch and reluctantly he did; now worry glossed his eyes as tears streamed down your face. Flashing him a reassuring smile you gripped his hand as a sleek black car pulled between the trees. 

You’d been covered in ice and Levi had been made of fire, lone souls trapped standing still until an unlikely clash broke you both free.


	18. Verum | Rockstar!Levi | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic.  
> Adult situations.

He never lied to himself or to anyone, in spite of his cold disposition and less than articulate interview skills, one thing he found honorable within himself after all these years was his avid honesty. However, he'd spout a tiny white lie or two in order to keep his private affairs secret and to him that was nothing to dwell on. Especially when a certain amber eyed journalist tried delving away from his music and into his personal affairs, a common trick he was quick to dilute with a blunt sentence about the new single or upcoming tour. Too often he found himself floating in a sea of chesire stars, forcibly put in the midst of their diamond-studded ocean by his publicist who claimed 'connections are what keep stars from falling'. Levi scoffed at him but played the part in the dullest way possible. He stood against the wall, hidden in the shadows and away from the smoke and drugs until he could retire to his dressing room in silence.

Lights flashed constantly around him even when he left his penthouse to grab a cup of coffee in the morning. His eyes had become accustom to the blinding white beams but the followed taunts and questions from camera wielding 'journalists' about the model he was supposedly fucking or who that girl was he was with the other night made his skin crawl. It took nearly every inch of strength he had not to deck one of them in the face, and try as they might his calm facade never broke. Making a buck off bullshit seemed to be easier than ever and he would play no part in it. With his hands shoved in his pockets and sunglasses pressed against his lashes he'd bulldoze away from them until they were a distant memory buzzing behind tinted windows. His music was the only reason he tolerated the incessant lies and rumors floating about, but the price of fame and recognition overshadowed the love of his craft from time to time and sent him barreling towards a black hole of self-loathing. Unlike most other musicians he knew he had a secret weapon that could not come in a bottle or be injected, and he kept it far beyond the claws of paparazzi vultures.

As he ran his fingers through his hair despite the stylist scowling in the background he traced over his own tired features in the mirror before him. His band sat behind him on black leather couches chatting with each other, or rather Hanji was chatting at Mike but the blonde didn't seem to mind too much. Ignoring her persistent rattling Levi let out a breathy sigh and began drumming his fingers against the marble counter. His eyes wandered from the mirror to the clock hanging above the door, ten minutes until show time. He scowled at the clock as if his furrowed brows would speed up time. Frowning he turned back to face the mirror, granite hues catching the minuscule scar directly above his left eyebrow. The tiniest smirk formed on his lips, he could only find the scar when he was furthest away from you and it somehow always calmed him. Reporters always bothered him for a deeper story when they asked about its origin, but all he would give them was the traditional 'childhood accident'.

If only those gossip hungry bastards knew just how much of his life had blossomed from that tiny cut.

 

/Taking it slow, but it's not typical  
He already knows that my love is fire/

 

"Fuck!"

"Oh god sorry!"

Cursing your lack of athletic talent you peered between your tangled bangs at the boy you'd just knocked down. He sat back on his elbows with a menacing glare and a frown to match, for a thirteen year old he had the glare of a salty old sailor. You'd known Levi since the third grade when he moved to town and the one time he spoke to you he was pointing out a jelly stain on your dress. A firm grunt reverberated beneath your fingertips, his breath remained even despite the heated aura whirling around him and yourself. Nipping your bottom lip you pushed yourself off him and stood on wobbling legs, the shining soccer ball that had caused the entire collision idling a few feet away from Levi's body.

Twisting the corner of your mouth into a forced grin you launched your hand outward. He merely stared through you, dark eyes flitting down your body to your extended hand. You blinked between the silence, unsure if your gesture was even worth the effort. His onyx bangs dusted across his eyes as he suddenly reached for your hand, a clear look of disdain etched into his ever present frown. Once he was on his feet you jutted to the side to scoop up the soccer ball from the grass. Sheepishly you held the ball in front of your face to hide your reddening cheeks as he dusted off his uniform with a scowl.

"I didn't see you. I'm really sorry Levi.."

"Why the hell are you playing soccer when you can't even walk without tripping over your own fucking feet?"

"It was an accident!"

"You being in an athletic club is an accident."

Glowering with vehemence your rage overtook rational thinking and suddenly the ball went flying forward, nailing him straight in the face. Silence followed the ear splitting crack of the plastic ball hitting his head, and a ghostly stillness blanketed over the outskirts of the soccer field. Birds flew from their perch in the trees, the other members of the club had frozen in place on the field and the upperclassmen hanging out beneath the trees halted their conversation. As the ball fell to the ground and bounced away a massive, circular red mark had all but encompassed Levi's face. The unexpected collision left him unruffled, the same stoic look he wore within the halls of the school remained present even after being hit with hardened plastic. Gently he wiped a bit of blood trickling down from his forehead with his thumb while his eyes bore daggers so deep into your body they penetrated your very soul. Horror, shock, a bit of pride and a mixture of nausea cascaded over you and flipped the instinctual switch in your mind to run like hell.

Levi chased you around the soccer field more times than you could count, lap after lap he tailed you like a bat out of hell without breaking a sweat. Even with the hours of after school training under your belt you were the first to collapse straight into the grass. Dust swirled up your nose as you sucked air into your burning lungs. Levi loomed over you, waiting for you to gain enough strength to sit up on your knees. Faint lines of pink dusted his cheeks and the cut above his eye had stopped bleeding, but his spiteful glare had yet to dissipate from his face. Sighing in defeat you bowed your head and grabbed the handkerchief hidden in your pocket and handed it to him. Wordlessly he held the cloth by the ends, inspecting it thoroughly before wiping it over his stained face. You watched from the corner of your eye while he cleaned his forehead and cheeks before he carefully folded the dirty material into a perfect square and shoved it in his back pocket.

"You should join track, idiot."

"Can I have my handkerchief back?"

"No."

/His heart was a stone, but then his hands roam  
I turned him to gold and it took him higher/

 

Heat burst through stage doors, electric cracks of excitement and lust-laced screams penetrated Levi's ears as he finished wrapping the white band around his face. He left only a sliver between the wrap and his right eye, his signature look he and his band mates had decided fit their personalities better than heavy make-up and gravity defying hair. Levi took one last inhale of his cigarette before dabbing the embers into the plastic ashtray, impatiently awaiting the signal for them to hit the stage. Mike flipped his drum sticks in his hand while Hanji bounced animatedly on the balls of her feet. Levi mentally ran down the set list as the crowd's screaming grew louder. Mike stepped through the double doors first and was met with ear splitting cat-calls while Hanji was quick to step behind him onto the stage. Their band's name swept through the packed amphitheater, another sold out show added to their list of accomplishments.

Levi readjusted his tie as he strolled leisurely onto the stage, quickly glancing at the blurry faces of the crowd. Screams erupted around him as golden beams followed his every step. Pops of blinding white sparked in every direction while smoke curled around his ankles. Reaching out towards his microphone he tugged the collar of his shirt with his left hand, an act that earned him more deafening screams from fans desperate to gain just a minute of his attention. Mike's sticks rolled on the drum, signaling he was ready to get the show going. Levi allowed himself to look downward momentarily as Hanji's fingers plucked their newest single, tear streaked faces and eyes full of adoration stared back at him from the first few rows. Some wanted nothing more in this world to hear him sing live, and some wanted nothing more than to get him into bed. He'd heard fans claim that his music changed their lives, whether it was true or not didn't matter much to him, if his music made them happy then he was happy. Even if it didn't make anyone happy he didn't give a shit, he did it for himself as much as he did it for his fans.

He knew how it all worked, how certain fans thought they knew his heart and soul from vague interviews and over-analyzed comments on talk shows. When he would be in the midst of a conversation with a female friend and the paparazzi would exploit it until the story ran dry, and the backlash of jealous women mocking and tearing his friends to shreds without an ounce of apprehension. Even if his heart was available for the public he found it almost laughable how over romanticized his personality seemed to be. There was no real explanation for the lady-killer, playboy bullshit persona that somehow fabricated overnight. Those who knew him well, which was few and far between, teased him mercilessly about it. He was the polar opposite of playboy, 'smooth as sandpaper' is how he recalled you putting it the night after your wedding.

/Oh, I'll be your daydream, I'll wear your favorite things  
We could be beautiful/

 

"Ackerman and _______"

"Fuckkk."

You growled between your hands as the sound of chairs clanking against linoleum filled the chilled science lab. After last year's debacle on the soccer field you grew a bit of a notorious reputation, which was more or less warranted but not necessarily the ideal persona you lusted after. Not that Levi particularly gave a shit about the gossip, but he sure as hell seemed like he loathed you afterwards. He was constantly startling you with his ice cold stare, whether you were aimlessly wandering the halls between classes or happily eating lunch with your friends, no matter where you looked his eyes seemed to be on you incessantly. After a few days you got used to the constant feeling of fire being thrown at you from behind, but every once in awhile you'd catch his gaze and a tiny spark of blue would split between his ashen hues.

Being a year ahead Levi was always off with his own classmates, but a week after you'd nailed him in the face he'd joined the soccer club and promptly whooped your ass during co-ed matches. Revenge oriented or not there was no denying he had a natural athletic talent were you left much to be desired, and if the boy didn't have groupies before there was damn near an entire section dedicated to him within the first few months. Not much seemed to affect him, he took his wins and losses in stride and kept an eye out for the younger kids on his team. He remained aloof and exclusively quiet to those that weren't in his immediate circle, even before matches he'd often be in his own world doing his stretches. Watching him warm-up for matches, however, left little to the imagination. As if your already hellish hormones weren't riddling you with the floundering inability to speak coherently his shirtless push-ups all but knotted your tongue.

As if the fates couldn't screw you over any more you'd been pushed into peer tutoring and somehow Levi had wound up in the exact same situation, except on the opposite side. Were he excelled you tended to fail, just like soccer, science was not exactly up your alley and somehow his loyal followers who lapped at his heels like a puppy failed to mention his borderline genius mind. He was weirdly desirable, it was something you'd given up trying to understand but pelting a boy in the face with a ball was, as far as you knew, the improper way to show affection. Giving in to your fate you shoved your books to the side and rested your head on the counter, waiting impatiently for Levi to walk his less than happy ass over to your table.

Grunting he set his books neatly down on the counter-top and gave a mildly displeased look to your scribbled notebook papers and misshapen books before brushing invisible dirt off the stool next to you. He cleared his throat as a way to signal for your attention to which you half-heartily ignored. He sighed audibly and flicked your forehead several times before you snapped your head up, nose scrunched in annoyance.

"I see you Levi."

"Do you want help or not?"

"Not from you."

"Fine, fail and repeat 8th grade I don't give a shit. See you when you're flipping my burgers ____."

"Waittt. Alright, help me. Please"

The hour and a half given for the after school tutoring was nowhere near enough time for you. Numbers, formulas and parts of the periodic table swam rampant in your mind, ultimately leading to you whining about your headache and drastic need for ice cream. Reluctantly Levi had followed you to the diner down the street with his hands shoved in his pockets. He couldn't understand how in the hell you were in the mood for ice cream in the middle of November but he let it slide after you shoved a twenty dollar bill in his face and begged him to help you for another hour.

Twenty minutes and two scoops of ice cream later Levi's babbling was starting to make sense. He watched you silently as you worked through the practice questions he'd made up to prepare you for the next quiz. He noticed the tip of your tongue stuck out when you concentrated hard and your lips hung open slightly every time you'd get stuck on a question, he found it endearing and utterly annoying. Try as he might to ignore the sudden flutter stirring at the pit of his stomach he couldn't pass off his interest in you as some hormonal nonsense Kenny kept trying to rattle on about. Catching the clock in his peripheral he noticed it was getting close to six and he'd made arrangements with the loud girl in his class and the quiet blonde who sniffed people a lot.

"I need to go, can you walk home by yourself without face planting into the dirt?"

"Yes. Ass."

You frowned at his comment while silently drinking in the softness of his gaze. He wasn't considered the most attractive boy in school, though he did have quite the following, he was completely breathtaking in your eyes. You hated to admit his foul-mouthed potty jokes always made you laugh, childish as they were, he told them in such complete seriousness it made them all the more ridiculous. Pressing your thumb into the tip of your pencil you finished the last bit of your answer and swiveled it around so Levi could read the answers.

"Thanks for your help. Let me know how I did on these questions tomorrow okay?"

With that you gave him a lopsided smile and shoved your books haphazardly into your backpack. Levi nodded curtly and watched your uniform skirt sway against the back of your thighs as you exited the diner. Groaning inwardly he tucked his books away and headed after you. A light snowfall had begun littering the abandoned park, frosting the tips of browned grass and covering the sidewalk. It rarely snowed in November and ignoring your sister's warning about a cold night came to bite you in the ass. Huddling your jacket tighter around your waist you stomped through the piling snow, trying in earnest to forget the boy you left behind in the diner. Soft footfalls caught your attention, prompting you to crane your head sideways. Between tiny dots of white Levi's thin figure came to view, his green scarf wrapped around his neck tightly as he padded towards you.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

His breath trickled out in a thick fog, whirling up towards the darkening sky as he stopped in front of you. Carefully you turned your body, hands still clasped on the lapels of your jacket to trap any remaining body heat inside the pleated cotton. Pallid specs of snow fell from your elongated lashes as you blinked up at him curiously. He could see the befuddlement on your face but no words formed, what the hell was he even doing?

Hormone fueled instinct led him forward, foot skating lightly on the fresh powdery snow beneath his shoe. You winced as his chest bumped into yours and sent your hands flying up to grab a hold of his forearms to steady yourself. Your lungs felt crystallized the minute your fingernails dug into his arms, signals from your brain to your chest had gotten caught in the crossfire, leaving you completely breathless. His eyes widened a fraction, just enough for the deep blue hidden beneath the smoke to surface. It was enchanting, mesmerizing to the point of freezing you in time, just for a minute.

Time unfroze then sped up, so fast you barely felt for your body impulsively lurch forward to capture his lips. He fumbled a bit, for some reason he felt the need to speak as a response instead of kiss you back. His voice jolted against your waiting mouth causing you to arch back in shock and embarrassment. Stuttering an apology you backed away and turned on your heel only to have it slip out from under you. With a yelp you tumbled backwards and into Levi. He grunted as his ass hit the slicked ground, ice and snow seeping through the threads of his uniform pants. His lips pressed against your cheek softly before he pulled you up by your arms, spinning you to face him.

"You idiot. Now my ass is wet."

"Wipe better?"

/Get drunk on the good life, I'll take you to paradise  
Say you'll never let me go/

 

Sweat rolled down the back of his neck as Levi wiped his brow with a towel, he glanced at it with it disgust before tossing it into the screaming crowd. The notion of someone wanting his sweat covered rag gave him the chills, but hey if that's what got them off at night he wasn't one to judge. Mike picked Hanji up by her waist so she could toss her picks further into the back of the crowd as well as his drum sticks. Levi nodded and shouted a thank you to the booming sea of fans before walking off stage and snagging a water bottle from his assistant. Thunderous applause vibrated off the walls as they re-hydrated, they knew full well they'd have to go out for a few more songs. The word 'encore' was being shouted loud enough to wake the dead, and as much as Levi wanted to head home he couldn't disappoint the people who adored his music.

Nodding to his band mates he tossed the water bottle into the trash can and walked back on stage, staring intently at the golden ring on his left hand before he picked up the mic. Shouts and screams faded into a soft lull, words mushed together as the crowd sang along to one of their slower songs. He'd written this song so long ago, it felt like it was another lifetime. His voice dripped into a low, passionate octave the rocked the entire arena. Hanji always gave him shit for the way he teased and lulled women into a desirable state with the way he sang this song, but he gave his all when he performed and this song to him was the complete unraveling of his most vulnerable moment. Full of intoxicating, riveting lust that left him addicted to the only woman he'd ever been with and would ever be with so intimately. 

His hips swayed naturally against the mic stand, free hand popping the top two buttons open on his white collared shirt to let out the steam he felt rising from his skin. He felt their stares, the urgency to touch and feel him, he felt their high but the only skin he ached to touch was yours. Darkened fog rolled from the side of the stage as the bright lights faded into a calming, deep blue the color of the night sky. Though the lyrics had no direct provocative words, the meaning behind each line left a tingling sensation on his tongue. As often as interviewers probed him for the true meaning of this song he left it relatively open, as it was meant to be. Interpretation was a musician's weapon, songs left a different taste for every person even though the lyrics never changed, for him this song encapsulated a singular moment he would cherish until his last breath.

 

/Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway/

 

His hands roamed your thighs hungrily, memorizing the spots that made your legs shake beneath his hands with the simplest touch. Soft waves splashed against the soaked dirt as twinkling stars reflected off the midnight tinted water, leaving the world in an endless drift of dark blue and silver. Steam filled the windows as the worn leather creaked against your bare skin, dotting tiny imprints along your back. Groaning your name he nipped at the skin beneath your jaw and trailed burning hot kisses down the center of your throat. His t-shirt and shorts lay forgotten in the front seat and your lace bra had found a home on the dash board.

Greedily he pressed his hips further into yours, hands slinking up to cradle your face lovingly. His eyes spoke volumes, the lipid pools of shadowed grey had opened up to reveal the stunning azure hidden beneath dark lashes. Asking your permission was a wordless act, he left marks of his adoration and desire upon the skin of your shoulders and neck until you urged him lower. He'd never experienced a high so great before, tingles raked down his spine as your chest bowed off the seat. His arms encircled your thighs to bring you closer to him, completely obsessed with the mind-numbing sensation of your heated skin on his lips and how your moans rocked off the walls of the old mustang. Your taste left him speechless as he came up for air, a glistening patch of fluid caking his swollen lips.

"Levi..please."

He found himself completely lost in the sensation, yet he found a new place of solace in the comfort of your arms around his neck and legs around his waist despite it being a first for both of you. It was gentle but clumsy, unlike the way it happened in movies. Regardless of it happening in the cramped, barely there back seat of his uncle's beat up mustang it felt euphorically perfect and symphonic in the way the ocean laps against the sand, permanently connected even as the tides change. The scent of salt water and young love churned as the night wore on, pale light skidding in from the waning moon hanging above in the cloudless sky.

/We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room/

 

"That was amazing!"

Levi and Mike nodded in agreement as Hanji scurried into the dressing room, promptly flopping down on the couch face first. Levi carefully unwrapped the material from his eyes and padded to the bathroom. Minutes after he had scrubbed the dirt and oil off his face and neck a few loud, unwelcome guests came storming into the dressing room. From the high pitched squeals he figured they had either gotten past security, blown one of the guards or had a 'very important father' that had allowed them to get back stage. Hanji and Mike were quick to sign whatever they had while Levi stayed in the bathroom gripping the porcelain sink until his knuckles turned white. He hated fans that strolled in as if he was a circus animal ready to perform, sign, and cater to their every whim. He was a person, his band mates were people with lives and other things that didn't revolve around scantily clad women who wanted their five seconds of fame and a good story.

Swinging the door open with his towel wrapped fist Levi barely made it out of the door frame before he was bombarded by three heavily perfumed women. Begrudgingly he signed a few of their photos and then immediately called for security. Hanji and Mike chuckled at his impatience as he bolted from the dressing room the minute the coast was clear. As much as he loved tonight's performance and truly enjoyed the ambiance and energy his fans brought all he wanted to do was get to the hotel, climb into bed, and hibernate for a week. Two armed security guards stood on either side of him as he pushed the backdoor open to the brisk autumn night. A swarm of fans had already formed on either side of the guard rails as he walked hastily towards the black town car. More lights, more screams, and declarations of undying love, it's all he ever saw outside the arena. He stopped to sign a few autographs for the patient fans who weren't screaming in his face how much they wanted his dick and then he jumped inside the car, letting out an exasperated sigh as soon as his back hit the leather. Mike and Hanji followed suit, both choosing to sit on the opposite side of the wrap around seat so they too could sprawl out and relax.

Slumping all the way down he rested his head on the cooled leather, eyes flitting up towards the opened moon roof. Heavy, ominous clouds thick with rain followed overhead as the car sped down the highway. Hanji began rustling around in her pocket until she pulled out a thin white joint with a satisfied smile. Mike merely chuckled as she lit the joint and blew puffs of smoke in his direction. Smirking to himself Levi held out his hand as Mike passed it over to him. The minute his lips wrapped around the crinkled paper he felt his entire body relax, muscles void of any and all tension brought on by the past month and a half. The last leg of their tour was finally wrapping up and he would finally be able to sleep in his own bed. Exhaling a thick billow of smoke he closed his eyes and let his mind wander aimlessly.

/Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go/

 

"Levi it's been forever I don't think I can even mmmfp!"

Levi had covertly snaked his hand around the back of your head, holding your skull steady while he sunk his teeth into your bottom lip, prompting you to open your mouth and let out a breathy moan. Hanji laughed from the massive love-seat she occupied across the room as Levi blew the smoke from his hit into your open mouth slowly. With his free hand he waved the joint over to Hanji while pulling back from his hold on your lip with a sinful simper.

"Inhale now, idiot."

Following your boyfriend's direction you inhaled the tangy smoke, coughing slightly at the sudden onslaught of fumes coiling down your lungs. A hazy, comforting feeling pumped through your body, leaving you completely limp against Levi's chest. Hanji laughed through her inhale at your lethargic figure and nearly choked on the smoke after your twice failed attempt at flipping her off led you to face planting on the couch. Levi rolled his eyes and lifted your body up momentarily so he could plop himself down on the couch. You watched through half-lidded eyes as he motioned you forward with a tiny yawn. Smiling widely you flopped on top of him, nuzzling your head beneath his chin, happily listening to the staccato beat of his heart.

"I can't believe you forgot how to smoke ___."

"I didn't forget Hanj! I just..college..important sober..things."

Levi snorted at your mumbling and buried his nose in your hair. He missed the way you felt in his arms and the serenity that you brought just by being close to him. In the past few months it'd gotten harder to spend time together, with his band getting booked at bigger venues and your second year in college completely burying you in homework it had left little time for you two to be together. Five years of being nearly inseparable had been dwindled down to late night Skype sessions and you cramming yourself into the front row of his shows every other Saturday. He never intended his hobby to become his career, it seemed to fall completely out of the blue, but the minute he told you about a producer wanting to sign them you were on board with it no matter what happened. The label was small and relatively new but he didn't mind, he didn't expect it to get that far anyways.

 

/Deep in my bones, I can feel you  
Take me back to a time only we knew  
Hideaway  
We could waste the night with an old film  
Smoke a little weed on the couch in the back room  
Hideaway/

 

Yawning Levi shoved the room key in the slot, yanking the doorknob roughly the minute the light turned green. He shuffled his shoes off at the door and dropped his bag next to them, eyes bleary and red from the long drive. Quietly he tiptoed towards the bed, stripping off his clothes and running his hands under the heavy comforter until his fingertips graced your skin. Slithering beneath the covers he wrapped his arms around your waist and began to pepper kisses up and down your neck until your eyes fluttered open.

"Ahhh, shit I meant to stay awake until you got home..sorry.."

"Nnnn's okay."

"How high are you?"

"Shut up I'm just tired...and a little high."

Giggling you pulled his head forward, nipping at his lips lightly until a deep moan vibrated from his throat. With a satisfied smile you snaked your arms around his muscled back, coasting the tips of your nails into his shoulder blades until goosebumps feathered in the reddened trails. He cradled your face in his hands as his lips caressed yours, softly at first until the pent up desire forged its way to the tip of his tongue and he couldn't hold back the way he delved deep into your mouth. Shifting his weight onto his palms he rolled over on you completely, knocking your thighs apart with his knees.

"How many girls threw their panties on stage this time?"

"I don't keep count or care. I have no idea what's on that shit."

Laughing at his disgusted scowl you pecked his lips softly while tracing the contours of his face with your fingertip. The fear of him wanting another woman was something that had long been put to rest, even the utterance of 'what if' was quickly squashed as was the person who uttered that phrase. Levi was seen as such an enigma in the spotlight, his looks left him labeled as a womanizer and his lack of expression came off as a man who held himself above others. His limelight reputation comforted you, they could fall in love with the persona they'd created all they wanted.

If only they knew.

 

/Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Say you'll never let me go  
Say you'll never let me go/


	19. Rise | Levi | Fallout AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't play the Fallout games the setting is post-apocalyptic after the world is destroyed by an atomic war and the only survivors hid in underground vaults. I based this off of Fallout 4 which takes places in Boston, MA 200 years after the war.  
>  -Diamond City is a settlement located in an old baseball field  
>  -Wasteland is the term used for the majority of the earth that hasn't been turned into a settlement   
> -Caps are bottle caps used for currency

Wastelander.

A made up word--a slander--about those who wandered through the hot and dried up wasteland of Boston, as if making your mark on a disembodied world was something to be ashamed of. Life was nothing but a constant test of survival between fragmental moments of happiness and stability. Even behind the sacred and ‘safe’ walls of Boston’s largest and most widely known settlement there was always a hint of fear passed along the residents. Some days it was a horde of super mutants lurking a few miles away, feeding on those who went outside in search of bounty or supplies, or it was a fresh group of raiders slowly making their way towards the city with an endless supply of guns and ammo, regardless of the building gossip fear was not an emotion hardwired in your brain. Death is the final destination for everyone, but where there is reason to fight there is hope and hope always drains away fear. However jealousy was a permanent guest in your arsenal of feelings, it buried itself like seeds in your brain when the long hours of the day finally settled down and you had nothing to keep your hands busy.

How trivial was it to envy a ghost, an old world you never knew or came close to knowing, but logic did little to satiate your craving for a better tomorrow. A life worth living like those who inhabited Boston before the bombs went off and nearly destroyed all of humanity. A life without bloodthirsty raiders set to kill just for the fuck of it, or humans turned mutant with a taste for flesh. Even worse, humans who had suffered so much radiation poisoning it burned their skin and melted their brains turning them into feral ghouls that roamed with the spirits in the darkness. Burnt text books and stacks of papers with leftover information about the world before the war had lined your father’s desk in the back of the tin shed you called home, of course everyone else living below the bleachers in Diamond City lived in the same kind of house. Built from scraps and tangible metal, it wasn’t much but it was warm and it was safe.

Traders coming in and out of the city were common, it’s how settlements reached peaceful pacts and fought together against groups of raiders and mutants. Wastelanders—the brave ones-- roamed in and out of Diamond City and often stayed in the small hotel for a night of drinking before taking on a job or just going out in the wild again. Residents say they’re crazy, but really in a world where you can’t always trust your neighbor it’s easier to label and move on. You’d met many, both men and women, some with good hearts and a strong sense of value and others who just happened to be talented with a gun. It’s how you met him four years ago, the day you turned seventeen.

He had eyes the color of rain clouds and a stone-cold reserve in the way he walked, upright and defiant, silently daring anyone to challenge him. His tight black leather pants and jacket hugged every defined muscle on his body like it was fused to his skin. Sweat gleamed beneath his silken coal locks as they swayed against his forehead while strolled through the market place eyeing each individual stand with a judgmental grimace. On his back he carried a patchwork satchel filled with ammo, grenades and bits of trading goods. Your father greeted him as he did any other stranger walking up to his stand in the market, with a polished glistening pistol in his right hand and a frigid stare.

You’d been polishing a new pipe pistol when he walked up to the counter, the easiest and most common gun used outside the protected city walls, and the cheapest. From the corner of your eye you watched him run his gaze down the inventory stacked on metal shelves behind your father's head. His pale fingers slipped inside his jacket causing your father to grip his gun harder until the onyx haired stranger pulled out a sack of caps and placed them on the table.

[ “I need guns.”

“Any specific kind?”

“The kind that do what the fuck I need’em to do.” ]

He was gone for a few months after that until a day when ashen overcast hung low against the stadium and heavy wind tossed dirt and pebbles around your ankles. All the shops closed up early except your father’s, he’d told you to go inside but you wanted to sit and watch the rain from the worn chair in the corner by the ammo cases. The smell of wet dirt relaxed you; it was the promise of something beautiful after something dangerous and threatening moved across the commonwealth. Through the diluting crowds you spotted Levi’s dark hair and shallow gaze. He had two unfamiliar people with him, a blonde with a scar underneath his left eye and a bouncy red head with a smile that could rival the sun. When the rain started to pound into the earth you’d handed them their last purchase with a sad smile until your father piped up from the back with another offer.

Thick raindrops pelted down for hours on the tin roof, its cadenced pattern creating a rhythmic beat above your heads as friendly chatter filled the living room. The worn bar stool beneath your legs scratched at the exposed skin of your calves. Humidity and rain always came in pairs and the added bodies in your house had you sweating bullets in under an hour. Part of you hoped Levi would be impressed by your change in wardrobe; it had taken three years of birthday caps to buy the simple red dress but it mirrored women’s fashion from before atomic destruction rocked the Earth, and you loved it. Farlan had stuttered the minute you returned to the living room and Isabel had openly marveled at the color. Even though Levi remained silent with his arms slumped across his chest you didn’t fail to notice how his eyes raked up and down your body. 

More than once. 

You smiled, Farlan noticed and you could have sworn you father did too.

"Build your weapons. Know your weapons. Master your weapons, or death will find you quickly."

You had no idea where your father had heard that saying or if he was telling the truth when he said it was one, but you’d painted it on a board you’d bartered from the local butcher and nailed it to the wall above the makeshift bar in the living room. A family motto and a truth all in one, but as you stared at the plaque for one last time your heart fell to the pit of your stomach. Maybe it was nerves or just nostalgia but the thought of never seeing those white painted letters left a burning hole in your chest.

“You ready?” Levi’s baritone voice cut through the static. You craned your neck and glanced over your shoulder at him; he’s had already pressed the buttons on his jacket closed and secured the belt of weapons around his hips. “Better go before it gets too late.”

His hands reach for yours from behind as his leather boots scratch against the dingy rug underneath your feet. Calmly he brushes his thumb against the heel of your palm, silently coaxing you from the only home you’d ever known. 

“Will we come back?”

“Probably.”

Stifling a giggle you run your right hand over the butt of the sniper rifle slung on your back. Despite Levi’s multiple complaints you’d convinced him the previous night that a long range weapon was necessary as having a scope provided insight from miles away, and you were a hundred times better with long distance firearms. His constant frown twitched lower as you prattled on until he finished the amber liquid in his cup and huffed an ‘okay’ underneath his breath before scooping you up in his arms and tossing you into your shared bed.

Two other guns were strapped to your legs with a third hidden in your tight leather coat; it seemed all wastelanders were made of leather and metal. Metal chest plates to stop bullets and the claws of mutant animals, even your arms and shins were covered with the same material to ensure you wouldn’t die from something pathetic like a mutant bite to the forearm. Pushing down his aviators to the bridge of his nose Levi tugged on your sleeve, this time his coaxing was far less understanding. He had a home, once, but raiders took everything from him. So he roamed and roamed until he found himself a team of two others with the same goal.

Survival.

 

Farlan and Isabel. This time they’d agreed to hole up in the hotel for a few days after Isabel suffered radiation poisoning. A quick fix from the doctor but with Levi’s overprotective ways and Farlan’s clear worry the redhead was practically chained to the bed. That’s where his offer came in to play and you weren’t in a position to say no. Since your father had died a few months back purchasing pieces and scrap to build weapons was becoming harder, apparently his longtime suppliers didn’t find honor necessary. Why not raise prices when the person you’re supplying to doesn’t have the ability to find new merchants?

As the prices soared and your cap supply practically vanished the world got smaller and gloomier until Levi returned. He stared at you like you’d just vomited a rainbow when you told him you hadn’t been able to craft anything in nearly a month, and it didn’t take long for Farlan to find out why. But, Levi was quick to take care of the problem. He never admitted it out loud but it wasn’t hard to figure out once he showed up at your door with dirty hair and blood on his boots.

[“Where’d all these caps from from? And parts? They look new!”

“Don’t worry about it. Take it”

“I can’t Levi, I can’t depend on you forever I need to learn to deal with things on my own.”

“Learn later, just take it. Or don’t. If you want to run out of caps and die of starvation. Your choice”]

Vendors called out your name as you made your way towards the entrance, but all you could do was wave as they stared at you quizzically. Rarely did anyone born within the walls travel outside, there was little point and most sane parents didn’t want their children traveling in the wasteland. Wringing your hands you tried to focus on counting each stair as you ascended, closer to the outside, closer to the world you’d always wanted to see. 

“It’s not some sparkling beautiful paradise like in those paintings I took for you. Its shit, buildings are rotting, trash is everywhere, raiders hide behind barricades like fucking cowards and shoot when your guard is down. And those damn mutant fucks, slimy green and smell like absolute shit.”

“You’ve told me this before Levi.”

“I just want to make sure this is what you really want. You wanna sleep in some rusted old car or on the dirty roof of a crumpling building? You wanna spend your days shooting ghouls, shooting mutants, shooting people. Is that what you want to do?”

His footsteps falter before the second set of concrete steps that descended towards the guarded entrance. A faint strip of light trickles in as the sun sets the earth on fire and pushes away the darkness of the night. The gun on your back shifts and digs into your shoulder making it hard to concentrate on your words. There was little you kept from him, little you didn’t say because the promise of tomorrow was never definite. Running the pads of your fingers over the tip of your switchblade held securely at your hip you glance at his face wondering how to explain yourself to man who saw no point in looking at the past.

“I get jealous.”

His eyes widen like they had the day you’d kissed him out of the blue. He was leaving again for a job you’d overheard him discussing with Farlan and a wealthy man that lived higher in the stands. Clearing an entire station full of raiders with two other people was dangerous, far more dangerous than taking out a few stragglers giving other settlements trouble. Confidently the trio glided across the makeshift pathway from the noodle stand towards your shop, faces’ blank and eyes full of determination. Every breath you took felt like you were inhaling ice as you watched him barter with your father from the vendor across the street. As he walked away your tongue grew numb and your hands shook. Suddenly you rocketed forward like you were running over fire.

Isabel and Farlan were trading ammo and Levi was loading his handgun at the foot of the stairs when you popped up from behind. He looked at you questioningly as your hands cupped his chiseled cheekbones, but he didn’t pull away. Swiftly you closed the distance and pressed your lips to his as the world around faded into white noise. No monsters lurked outside and no bombs had gone off, it was just the pair of you in ethereal limbo. After a few seconds he kissed back, gun still resting between his fingers while his free hand wrapped around your waist. 

“Jealous of what?”

His hardened tone snapped you back to the present. Swallowing thickly you pressed your hands through your hair and glanced up at the sun peeking over the high bleachers. It enticed you, no, beckoned you to come outside and explore what had fallen to ash.

“The past. The people who lived before the bombs went off, who weren’t afraid of having a family or traveling outside. I want to see the haunted vibrancy of what this city used to be, used to mean to people. Their ghosts are everywhere and I want to feel it. I don’t want to be jealous anymore, I want that life for myself and the only way to help rebuild this world is to do something.” 

“If your plan is to join those ghosts-“

“It’s not. I want to live, trust me, I really want to live.”

“Alright. You better fucking listen to me if I give you a command. There’s no time for your smartass mouth if we come across raiders or mutants.”

Nodding in agreement you inhaled sharply and propelled forward, nearly tripping over your feet as you descended towards the armored guards at the head of the gate. Diamond City guards were indifferent to those who left, but their attention was fully given to newcomers who wanted entrance to their ‘great city’. Glittering sunlight covered the ruins of Boston as you stepped out into the open world. Layers of dirt caked the beige bricks and rubble from former homes and businesses. Thin painted white lines ran parallel against darkened asphalt poking up between the heavy stacks of dust and rubble. With a sigh Levi handed you a pair of sunglasses and pointed a slim finger towards your left.

“It’ll take us two days to get to the warehouse at the least.”

“What are we going to get?”

“Stolen shipment.”

“Raiders?”

“A few, it’s a new group so they’ve got egos bigger than their dicks but from what I’ve heard they run through rookies because none of them know how to use a gun properly. You ready for this?”

“Yeah.” 

Leaving the city was a dream you’d never realized you’d had until the thought of dying behind metal walls began to eat at your very existence. Threats were imminent the moment you’d stepped foot in the wasteland, but there was no life to live if you stayed behind walls. Mimicking Levi’s movements you pulled your handgun from your right thigh and held it close in your palm, fingers wrapped tightly around the grip. His eyes wandered up and down, left and right, then back forward only to repeat the action over and over again. 

Heat belted down from the high noon sun and the smell of blood wafted in your nose. Gunpowder, oil, steel, it all permeated in the air and followed you. Thick black smoke rose in billows, towering over the tarnished buildings as a military drone hovered back towards the water. Levi stared at the black helicopter like it was his enemy until it disappeared into the puffy white clouds swirling towards the coastline. Quietly you turned your head and caught a glimpse of yourself in a shattered storefront window. Your hair was pinned back and low, no grease clung to your cheekbones and your body was covered in steel and leather. Boots to your knees and a gun hanging off your back and both legs, you were a wastelander now.

Levi’s calloused hand wound its way around the back of your neck to pull your attention away from the window. Smirking he dipped his head down to catch your lips in a heated kiss, free hand holding his gun near his head in case he needed to aim and fire. Tingling butterflies scattered up your belly towards your chest as he nipped at your bottom lip. This time the world did not fade; it intensified and burst at the seams. Buildings shifted and the earth rocked with the rapid beat of your heart as Levi melded his tongue with yours. He kissed you with an intensity that made your knees weak, like it was the last time he’d ever taste you. As he released the skin of your bottom lip reluctantly he peered into the distance and tilted his gun down. Something glimmered in the shadows, a pipe pistol with a raider skull, but Levi did not hesitate he merely shifted his weight and pulled the trigger.

“One last time, are you ready for this?”

Suddenly a bullet sped past your shoulder and without thinking your hand cocked the gun as you pushed Levi to the side and fired. Dirt whirled in the air as the second body hit the ground with a loud thump. Smirking as a response you place your hands on your hips, gun still smoking, and poked your tongue out at Levi before turning on your heel towards the fallen raiders. 

“Not bad.”

"Thanks, some wastelander with a foul mouth taught me."

Boston—The Wasteland—it was all the same, ruins upon ghosts upon fallen dreams. Two hundred years and humanity was still living in a war zone, fighting off the monsters their ancestors created and traveling broken roads with forgotten history. But, there was a light at a very far tunnel, a dream forged by a feral need to survive, to live, and to prosper. Rubble scattered as you stepped around fallen cement chunks and rusted car parts scattered along the outstretched roads. Levi’s knuckles tapped against your own, a soft pledge of his affection as you wandered through dangerous territory with one common goal.

S u r v i v e


	20. Strangers | Levi | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depression

Slicked cement reflected a wobbly image with tired eyes and crinkled coat heavily draped around your thin shoulders, the unrecognizable figure gave little emotion but that was nothing new. Consequently the weight of the drenched fabric added little pressure to your sunken posture and thinning cheekbones. Gunmetal tinted clouds hung over the city while coating the streets with ice cold raindrops thicker than lead. Breathing steadily you tugged at your elbows, digging crescent rings into the fabric until you felt the sting in your flesh. 

Strangers passed by as featureless blurs, most running quickly towards a cover from the thunderous droplets falling in ribbons. Odd looks fell upon you but your feet refused to stop moving, though without a destination, it was the only thing you could think of to do. Your phone lay silent in the pocket of your jeans, even with the ringer off nobody would be reaching out to you anytime soon. A slanted burst of wind pushed the flaps of your jacket backwards revealing the patches of battered skin hiding beneath a thin tattered shirt. 

_Dissociate._

 

Lights flashed on and off as the streets grew emptier by the second. Familiarity pressed at the back of your head as your eyes flickered towards the intersection. White painted letters bold enough to see half a mile away made your stomach catch fire, another dream blown further and further away until it became a unreachable. Golden orbs stretched across the damp street as crowds of students bolted in groups towards their cars. Some hugged each other tightly while others stomped in the growing puddles like children. A deafening sound reverberated in your ear, a car horn, followed by a deep voice cursing as they zipped past you. Idling on the curb between the sidewalk and street you watched the University close its doors for the day as a bolt of lightning cracked through the lavender sky. 

Quivering fingers slicked through your matted hair as your stride slowed to a stop. A single pole stuck out in the middle of the sidewalk between spiraling towers that soared up past the clouds. Shoving your hands in your sodden pockets you stood beside a single man beneath a massive black umbrella. His arm flinched as a drop of water trickled from his umbrella onto his hand. Shifting the parasol to his other shoulder to counter the wind he glanced at you with a frown. Your cheek ached and stung when you smiled at him, but he was handsome. His gaze flowed downward as the rain shifted in thickness, splashing dirty water against his polished onyx shoes. 

Levi’s stomach knotted like a gnarled tree branch taking root beneath the dirt. The emptiness behind that smile was charmingly haunting. His skin felt cold against the onslaught of arctic wind and rainfall even though he’d remained completely dry. Car trouble had left him standing outside waiting for the bus home and the weather had only worsened his mood. From a glance you were just another person caught in the storm but the cut on your cheek raised questions that riddled his skin with goosebumps. He’d seen you before, that he was sure of, it was sometime in the summer when the city smelled of fresh cut grass and flowers. That smile was always void of life.

_Aimless_

 

Sliding the pads of your fingers up your swollen cheek you noticed the rain had abruptly stopped falling. The scent of a man’s cologne and mint swirled with the outside aroma of a thunderstorm. Glancing upward the soft sound of rain tapering against an umbrella caught your attention. You watched silently as the fabric bounced cold raindrops off in different directions. Cautiously you craned your neck to peer at your savior, the stranger in a finely tailored suit with a rigid look of apathy. He stood millimeters apart from you, shoulder to shoulder as if you were old friends. But you did know him, sort of. You’d watched him get his morning coffee at the cafe not far from here, then he'd return and spend his lunch by himself in the corner booth, eyes fixated on the screen while you sat doodling and avoiding home. He’d come into the bar a few times with a blonde man stuffed to the brim with charm. His friend would often go home with different women but he-Levi-would finish his whisky alone. 

He could hear his heart pounding through his ears. The frequency of your smile had been more apparent than he’d realized. He’d seen you more than a dozen times throughout the past year, like a ghost wandering through the crowds without being noticed. It was always around the same area, somewhere filled with people but you stood off in the corner or sat beneath the window staring off into a world of your own. He remembered a ring once that sparkled under the high tuned fluorescence in the coffee shop near his office, but as he looked down at your shaking hands he saw nothing but bones. It was there the last time he visited the tiny bar on Fifth Street, now he remembered the first time he saw that emotionless grin. He hated the dust on the bar stools and the smudged windows but the crowds were minimal and Farlan worked a few blocks away. You poured drinks and rarely spoke, especially with the tight lipped owner following your every move. Levi had never liked him, its why he stopped going there, something about him made his skin crawl.

_Anxious_

 

You felt his intrusive gaze but it left a curious warmth in your chest that spiraled down to your fingertips. Thunder rumbled around the elevated buildings and your hands flew to your ears. Loud cracks vibrated across the street as thin streaks of lightening succeeded the drum like blasts. There was nowhere left to run, no covers to hide under like you did when you were young. Being frightened of a threat that posed no danger seemed silly considering the circumstances you found yourself in, yet the constant ripple of baritone thrums made your entire body quake. There was nowhere to hide anymore, nowhere to run.

Levi stepped closer, unsure if he should bother addressing your ridiculous fright. Gilded beams spread across the street followed by the screech of rubber as the bus slowed to halt. Closing his umbrella and shaking it off to the side Levi stood behind you while you dug through your pockets for loose change, mumbling apologies as you pulled out gum wrappers and half broken cigarettes. Sighing to himself he reached over and slipped the driver enough for the both of you. 

Stuttering through chattering teeth you thanked the raven haired stranger and bolted towards the empty seat near the back. Wordlessly Levi followed you and took the seat beside you, it was only then you noticed no other seats were available. Scrunching your soaked hair to the side you took a deep breath and leaned your head against the window as the bus began to move. Trickles of translucent drops raced down the window in staccato patterns while your fingers drummed against your soaked jeans. The city blurred into abstract shapes in different shades of grey and blue dipped in off white lights, every jerk and turn changing your posture marginally until your hand caressed Levi’s knuckle. He flinched but remained sitting with his hands folded in his lap. Timorously you slipped your pinky finger beneath his palm, relishing in the warmth his skin radiated onto yours. 

Arctic, frozen, you were entirely chilled to the bone from the rain. You were nameless but he didn’t mind it this time. He couldn’t bring himself to pull away from your touch; he felt you needed it to survive. Could you survive any longer? He rarely worried about the world around him, didn’t want to be responsible for others unless he truly cared for them, like Isabel. Farlan called her a stray, but they were all kids and Isabel was left to fend for herself. Now she had Farlan to care for her and their unborn child. Had he mistaken relief for seclusion?

_Kindred_

 

Fifteen minutes passed in utter silence until the bus slowed to a stop and Levi rose from his seat. Quietly he pressed his palm onto your knee until you peeked up at him through sleep-ridden eyes. He gestured towards the door with his head, black tresses swaying slightly with the movement. Shrugging you rose from your seat and followed him towards the door back into the rain soaked world. Shrouds of sunlight peaked through thickened clouds like tiny pinholes in a floorboard and peppered the sidewalk in warmth. Cast iron chairs sat around small tables beneath dense olive trees casting shadows across the small café’s patio, you’d been here once before. It was near the rose gardens that stretched over half an acre, the only place you could find yourself surrounded by unfiltered, natural beauty within the city limits. You drank tea and sketched all day in utter bliss until the sun dipped behind the skylines.

Levi would never admit how much he adored this café. The tea was always made perfectly and he often found himself feeling suffocated by the sky scrapers and hordes of people inhabiting the sidewalks. It was an escape, the only place he felt like he could breathe. He felt your hand reach out for the door at the same time he did, fire on his skin and ice on yours, you both pulled back. He felt incredibly stupid, but you laughed. Harmonious and true, it was breathtaking. He couldn’t figure out what he was doing, bringing you here, continuing this weird dance of lost strangers. Truthfully he didn’t really care to find out why; he was just following his instincts. Like he used to.

Sliding into an empty both near the window you watched Levi approach the counter. Your hands scratched at your knees, you’d been dying to draw him, his figure held a magnificent, princely grace and his features matched down to the elongated pout of his bottom lip. Reaching for a napkin you pulled a single pencil from the inside pocket of your jacket and quickly scratched out a few rough lines as he walked towards the table with two steaming mugs in his hand. Water dripped from your hair onto the napkin and blurred the rough outlines of his face. Groaning you crumpled the paper as he passed you a mug of tea and folded his hands over his own. Warmth invaded every inch of your existence as the soft beat of acoustics filled the tiny café. 

Levi watched you intently as you brought the cup of tea to your lips. Despite the ramshackle appearance of your soaked clothes and messy hair the light in your skin slowly crept up as your lips crested the mug. Every one of your features exuded a stroke of cosmic beauty that rivaled the birth of a star. He couldn’t tell what it was, if the tea was truly that good or if the simple act of being pulled out of the storm reversed your empty disposition. Sipping his tea quietly he mentally rolled over his options afterwards but his mind had been engulfed in your reaction. A genuine smile had finally brushed over your lips and it intoxicated him, as if he’d known you his entire life. 

Pallid clouds pushed against the calming storm, breaking the sky free from the shackle of thunder and rain until pure azure blanketed the entire city. Heated beams of sunlight cut through the trees and illuminated every puddle left along the pathways, every drop left on lush green leaves, even the water slicked windows of the café. The world had fallen tranquil in the silence of the growing sun because darkness eventually subsides to the light even during the greatest of storms.


	21. Do it | Fitness Instructor!Levi - Assistant!Reader | Modern AU

[Motherfucker..]

Coiling your fingers around the plastic coffee cup you half-listened to the apologies of the woman on the other line with a tight lipped snarl. Tension anchored itself to the back of your skull as the voice prattled on about a miscommunication while you clenched tighter and tighter until the cup folded into itself. A loud pop echoed through the kitchen as the white lid flung itself into the air. Lukewarm coffee splattered all over the marble counter top as you hissed a good-bye and threw your phone across the room with a feral but whispered string of curses. The gluey liquid saturated every thread of your white button up and dribbled onto the floor in mud colored splotches. A hiss grated between your teeth as you yanked the sopping fabric from your tight skirt and hopped in agitated circles while trying to free your arms from the adhesive like shirt clinging to your skin. Knuckles fading white you cinched the drenched fabric between your shaking fingers and slammed it against your face to muffle the fiery scream escaping your throat.

Today had been complete and utter shit. Foreboding signs of a terrible morning followed you like a flock of vultures searching for a carcass but you waved it off as irritating blunders brought by your lack of sleep. Your alarm had failed to go off, every single pair of heels you owned had a scuff and your make up thoroughly fought against you every step of the way. Though you were exceptionally used to functioning off little rest and high doses of caffeine you should have taken the morning off and saved yourself a mile long ass reaming by your less than friendly boss for your late appearance. She was bitchy, arrogant, and narcissistic but she was one of the most successful women in publishing and you’d be lying through your teeth if you said you didn’t admire her. At least you used to before you came face to face with the red headed bitch.

Stone cold reality hit you like a ton of bricks the moment you stepped into the high end loft she used as her second home when she was stuck in the city for days on end. Valedictorian of your University, stellar GPA, and three self-published eBooks of short stories all under the age of twenty-two, anyone would be thrilled to have those accomplishments shining proudly on their resume. With eyes as bright as the moon you walked with pride into her office and within fifteen minutes she had managed to jumpstart your midlife crises. She hardly batted an eye when she read over your resume before tossing it out the window from thirty-five stories up, but she did offer you a job after you’d regained your composure and decided life was still worth living after going toe to toe with Satan herself. 

A job as her assistant.

Three years later you were still her little lap dog, running her errands, making appointments with her plastic surgeon to ensure her rigid face stayed continually injected with Botox, and that was just the easy stuff. The only reason you’d managed to keep this job long enough without stabbing your eyes out with one of her Tiffany forks was because each assistant she’d had in the last fifteen years went on to work for a few of the top publishing firms in the country, one even started her own imprint. A tiny, pinhole sized light at the end of a shit filled tunnel. All of her employees held the same vehemence towards her except for her personal trainer whom was treated like royalty despite his short stature and equally grumpy disposition. If only she were into women, you could charm her better than that sasspot Ackerman but your lack of male endowment left you crumpled beneath the glass ceiling of muscled men with dark eyes. 

“What the fuck is your problem? Your shit stuck in your ass or something?”

[Speak of the sarcastic twit...]

"Queen of the underworld’s spa appointment got screwed up and she’ll only let one person wax her and he’s out of town for the week. I should have just stayed in bed and watched reality TV until my brain leaked out of my ears. ”

Levi blinked a few times before his eyes feathered down to the endless river of coffee spilling over the side onto the white tile that you’d purposely been ignoring. What’s a stain on her expensive tile if she isn’t here to bitch about it? Grimacing he pulled the towel from his shoulder and tossed it at your chest. His onyx locks framed his angular jaw as he watched you out of the corner of his eye, a glint of blue protruding between heavy lashes and smoke hued irises. He’d been employed by her for nearly as long as you had but his off putting existence somehow mellowed her over aggressive anger, or she just really wanted to fuck him. 

Even without feigning interest in her he somehow managed to nestle himself comfortably into his job without fear of becoming the bunt of her clear anger issues. You envied him from the moment she smiled warmly at him during his interview; you’d been in her office organizing her magazines the way she liked when he walked in. He barely noticed your presence but he’d walked in like he owned the entire building and gave short answers without the slightest inkling of duress. He immediately got the job and you soon found yourself envying his ability to skate through the days without feeling like complete and utter shit afterwards. Hate wasn’t the right word to describe your feelings however hearing her coo over his bullshit ruffled more than just your feathers. 

Rolling the towel around your palm you quickly cleared the remaining liquid from the counter while Levi walked silently over towards the bar stool and leaned his forearms over the counter. He looked bored, as always, but his fingers began drumming rhythmically against the cold marble. Impatiently he clicked his tongue at your languid cleaning before making his way towards your side of the counter and leaning his chest against your back. His pliant fingers rolled over the towel clasped around your knuckles as he began rubbing over the missed spots while muttering under his breath.

Being touched by him, purposely or otherwise, was not a new encounter. In fact he seemed to gravitate towards you during the slightest dip in your actions that called for help. At least what he considered help which generally fell under two categories; posture and cleaning. It was part of a tepid little dance you’d formed within a few months of his employment. Every fragment of a chance he had to annoy the shit out of you he took it to the fullest extent. His silver tongue was not like normal men, there wasn’t an ounce of traditional charisma in his body yet his quick wit always kept you on your toes.

“Have something to say Levi?” 

“You’re a shit cleaner and your bra is showing through your undershirt. You look like a rejected stripper.”

“Is that the only way you can get a woman to talk to you? By paying her?”

“If I want a woman’s attention I’ll get it. Go put a shirt on you smell like old coffee grinds.”

“Oh is my bra getting you all hot and bothered captain?”

From the corner of your eye you caught the twitch of his bottom lip as the soaked rag garnished his skin with vanilla creamer. The use of his former title as a way to issue a challenge consistently irked him. You could tell by the way he sucked air through his teeth and his jaw locked. His ashen eyes thinned as they shifted from the mess on the counter to the side of your face, a thin simper idling on your lips. Suddenly the weight of his body increased as the tip of his chin pressed into the side of your ear.

"The only thing bothering me is how fucking terrible you are at wiping up coffee. Do you live in utter filth or do you just leave it for the flies to soak up?”

“I—“

An ear splitting crack rang through the apartment followed by the slamming of familiar stilettos. Edging between the counter and Levi you inhaled an unsteady breath, waiting for the proverbial shit cyclone to funnel its way towards the kitchen. Choosing to meet her in the middle you quickly pattered towards the door with your hands nervously clenched behind your back. 

“___ why the hell did my driver drop me off here and not at the spa? Your endless incompetence is severely ruining my mood.” 

Nails on a chalkboard, thunder following a typhoon. The tap of her tan pump vibrated through the air as you attempted to gather your thoughts. Though she was only a few inches taller than you her dragon like expressions sent cold shivers down your spine. Despite the multiple glacial scowls thrown your way in the past three years her level of disgust steadily inclined with every potential ‘screw up’. You stopped a few inches away from her, idling by the stairs that dipped down to the sunken living room while she stood ramrod straight with her arms crossed over her chest like a temperamental child. Three deep set wrinkles stuck out prominently over her knitted brows, a clear indication she’d missed another Botox appointment. Aging was such a dirty word to her but you’d assumed that faux pas stemmed from her inability to find a man willing to let her keep his balls in a vice grip. 

“Did you forget how to speak? How entirely idiotic can you be you’re an assistant it’s your one job to be useful to me while I’m actually useful out in the real world. Get me an appointment with Marco or I’ll find another brainless twenty-something bimbo to replace you. I—“

“One of my clients goes to Green Time Spa about twenty minutes from here, and she’s always babbling about his hands or what the fuck ever. I can get his name and get an appointment booked.”

Levi’s sudden appearance made your skin crawl, one again he’d swooped in to save the day with his charmless presence. Stealthily you glanced back at Levi hoping to portray your inner turmoil through a wrathful stare but his eyes were fixated on the strings of his sweatpants. His eyes flickered upwards momentarily before he whipped his phone from his pocket and stared into the glowing screen, thumb lazily scrolling across the top. The tip of your tongue bashed against the roof of your mouth like a caged animal ready to pounce. Switching your attention forward you opened your mouth to apologize to your boss, even though you’d done nothing wrong, but she cut you off before you could utter a sound.

“Thank you Levi.” She cooed. “At least someone can do your job ____. Another slip up like this and you’ll be working as a cashier at a bookstore in the flats.” 

“My apologies Mrs—“

“Save it. Text the driver and tell him to take me to my nail specialist before my wax if your pea brain can handle such a daunting task. Levi thank you darling for saving the day, have ____ inform the driver where the spa is and try and get my appointment as close to two-thirty as possible love.” 

With an over dramatic swish of her hips Satan’s mother stalked out of the room with her bobbed hair glimmering beneath the hallway lights. Wringing your hands behind your back you watched the door shut with a soft click. The moment the clack of her shoes disappeared into the hallway you stomped over to Levi and smacked his phone out of his hand. In reality he’d done nothing wrong other than save your ass from getting kicked to the other side of the world, but his whole ‘swoop in and save the damsel’ bit annoyed the living hell out of you. His eyes contracted and followed the descent of his phone until it clattered loudly as it hit the ground.

The bubbling anger in your chest dissipated as quickly as it came leaving you with an empty feeling of embarrassment and exhaustion. A wheezing breath coasted off your lips as you stared at the phone lying face up on the hardwood floor. Startled by your own actions you raised your hands to shield the blossoming crimson sweeping across your cheeks.

“I’m sorry Levi I don’t..I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me.” You muttered between the gaps of your fingers. “I’m usually so on top of my shit.”

“You’re too stressed.” He stated flatly. “You’ve been fucking up more than usual and the sound of her voice screaming at you is getting on my damn nerves. I’ve got free time until she gets back, why don’t you work out some of that stress with me. Plus your ass needs a bit of toning.”

“Fuck you my ass is glorious. I don’t need to work off any stress, I’m fine.” 

“And what happens next time she pisses you off? You going to throw a knife at her when she bitches at you for cutting her fruit the wrong shape? You’re losing your grip. You get this offer once ____ then you’re on your own.”

“How is sweating like a pig going to de-stress me? Just thinking about running is stressful.”

Your lackadaisical response was met with a heavy eye roll as Levi bent at the waist to pick up his discarded phone. It was nearly impossible not to follow the rigid curve of his toned arms down to the chiseled flesh of his back peeking beneath his black shirt. Pallid strokes of sunlight cascaded along the nape of his neck and through the strands of his jet black hair as he moved towards his phone. Had he been anyone other than a smart ass colleague you would have already charmed your way right into his pants. Snaked your legs around his hips while your nails ran down that deliciously sculpted back right to the curve of his--

“If you’re done eye fucking me I’d like to get my yoga out of the way before I run.” 

“I was not-- wait you do yoga? I thought you were some former military hard-ass who could dead lift a horse.”

“I am.”

“Pffft do you wear yoga pants and a cute little teal crop top?”

The image of Levi stretching in tight black yoga pants complete with a bedazzled crop top made you double over in laughter; however the subject was not amused at your outburst. Brow twitching angrily he quickly sped across the hardwood floors and wrapped his stiff hand around your jaw. His firm grasp brought your giggles to a dead halt as your eyes flickered upwards. Instead of meeting his hardened stare with a paralleled look of intensity you merely smirked and craned your jaw forward. 

“C’mon Levi lighten up. You said I needed to de-stress right?” 

“I suppose a woman with as little strength as you wouldn’t be able to do much.” He quipped with a gentle shrug. “If you want to get stress wrinkles before you even have kids that’s your own problem. I’m going to the terrace, grab me a water bottle would you assistant.” 

“Little strength!? How much strength does it take to throw on a pair of tight pajama pants and stick your ass in the air? Let’s go captain tight buns I’ll downward dog the fuck out of you.”

“What the fuck does that even mean.”

“Figure it out! I’ll see you outside!”

Levi’s eyes rolled so far in the back of his head they nearly sunk into his skull as he waved you off and padded towards the French doors leading to the loft’s private terrace. Your stomps reverberated down the hallway despite the carpeted barrier. For as much money as your employer made she barely shelled out any of it to decorate her pricey apartment, but for her she just saw it as another place to berate her employees. Being bred into luxury was becoming less and less appealing the more you worked for the female napoleon. Knocking the bedroom door open with your heel you peeked around the room cautiously before kicking your shoes off and stepping down into the plush carpet. Angel’s wings couldn’t compare to the softness tickling the soles of your feet as you walked dreamily about her immaculately clean bedroom.

A tremendously sized platform bed sat in the center of the room being haloed by warming sunlight framed by a white marble nightstand with a vase of high stemmed roses peaking over the top. The off white comforter draped immaculately over the softer than silk mattress looked way more inviting than sweating your ass off several hundred feet in the air. Groaning inwardly you pulled yourself away from the heavenly looking bed and briskly strolled through the open arch leading to the walk-in closet. Rows upon rows of the finest designer dresses, shoes, and purses adorned the equally sizable closet all organized by color. Envy struck each fiber resting in your body and tweaked them until every nerve felt fire hot. Using, touching, breathing on anything she owned was taboo unless you were instructed otherwise. But, how could she catch you when she was miles away getting her nails touched up by some poor manicurist? 

Smiling like a giddy child you bolted towards the back where all of her exercise clothes were and rifted through the myriad of colors and patterns. Pulling out a simple pair of grey work out leggings and a matching white top you quickly stripped of your remaining clothes and tugged on the freshly washed material. Running your hands along the ridges of the shirt you sighed apathetically. These workout clothes possibly cost more than your car and felt a hell of a lot nicer too. Swiping a pair of running shoes and socks you casually exited her room and pulled the socks on while hopping down the hall towards the kitchen.

Levi’s silhouette caught your attention as your head was halfway in the fridge searching for the last remaining water bottle. He’d stripped himself of his shirt and was now standing beneath the awning looking up at the pastel blue painted across the heavens. Milk white patches of thinly stretched clouds rolled airily across the neighboring sky scrapers and gave the sun ample view of the city beneath its halcyon beams. Somehow Levi had managed to hide the holy grail of muscle beneath his simple gym clothes and as you walked closer towards the doors their definition grew until you felt yourself salivating. Scrunching your lips closed tight you nudged the door open with your hip and handed Levi his water bottle while bringing the straw of your triple-shot iced late to your waiting mouth. 

“Here alpha-roid.” 

“What the hell are you drinking? Your muscles don’t replenish with over caffeinated sugar garbage, you need to drink plain water you shit ball.”

“Humans can survive on a multitude of things as long as they stay hydrated. I’m not a plant I don’t solely need sunlight and water.”

“You’ve got the brains of a fucking plant. Have you ever tried just drinking water without shoveling two metric fuck tons of espresso and milk in it? No wonder you’re so high strung, I could probably stab you and open up a damn coffee shop using the caffeine in your bloodstream.” 

“Hey I use soy milk, fuck you very much.”

A vicious grunt scraped through his teeth and amply pulled your attention from his rising hand. Without warning your freshly brewed latte was knocked from your grasp. The plastic top burst open mid-air and coated the waiting floor with your freshly brewed latte. Mouth agape you stared in utter horror as your ice cold work of art lay in waste like a squashed bug. 

“Sacrilege!” 

“Shut the hell up and get on your knees.” 

Gnashing your teeth together you marched towards the light blue yoga mat and plopped down on your knees while baring an overstated pout. Levi made his way towards his own mat he’d laid directly in front of yours and mimicked your position. A wicked smirk bounced off his face and burned a hole into your eyes. That bastard knew how much you loved coffee. 

“I’m beginning to think you just have this job because you like being ordered around.”

“And I’m beginning to think you just have this job because you’re too short to become a body builder. They’d probably toss your ass in the air instead of the barbell.”

His smirk vanished instantaneously but you were quick to swipe it and bow your lips upward. All of your energy had been hyper-focused on his words but the moment he bellowed direction and practically forced your head down to the mat you realized his torso was completely bare. Thin, pale scars dotted his shoulders as he placed his own forehead on the ground with his arms outstretched above his head. He snapped something at you, a word or two, but your focus had been completely redirected. Head partially spinning your eyes raked over every rigid curve dug into his body from the top of his collar bone down to his glaringly deep v-cut. Abruptly his hands encircled your wrists and pinned them down above your head to mirror his position. Stretching your fingertips as far as you could you listened intently to the sound of his voice and imitated his breathing patterns, slowly feeling the tension in your back decrease as you stretched forward.

After a few minutes wrapped in silence Levi pulled himself up and pushed his hips back while keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground and instructed you to do the same. Begrudgingly you moved from the comfortable position and ungracefully attempted to copy his stance. It was rapidly becoming apparent that knowing the names of yoga positions and actually doing them were on two completely separate levels. Biting at your bottom lip you awkwardly tried to get your legs in a station where it didn’t feel like they were being ripped from your hip socket. Levi’s hovering shadow wavered then disappeared completely. The vibrations of his footsteps tickled the soles of your palms as he rounded your body and took a stance directly behind you. If you were the type of woman to blush your face would be rivaling the color of a strawberry. 

“What the hell are you doing with your hips? Don’t arch your back.”

His voice brushed across you softly while his large hands moved down your lower back. Palming the flesh right above your ass he impelled a fragment of his weight until your spine became a straight line. The shift jerked you backwards and paired your ass flush against his crotch. Assuming he’d move himself you dropped your head between your shoulders and tried like hell to fight the urge to grind against him. To your surprise and slight enjoyment he remained pressed against your backside with his palm resting flatly against your back. You hated to admit the change in posture made a massive improvement and had greatly taken the building strain in your hips away. Rolling your tongue against your teeth you tried like hell to serve up a witty retort to throw him off the scent of your hidden thirst, but luck was not a trait you inherited. Unfortunately what left your mouth was a sound closely related to a pleasurable moan, but lighter and less intentional. 

You could almost feel him smirk behind you, like a knife impaling the back of your head.

“You like this position huh? Feel a little better?”

“Only if the angle is right.”

“Seems like I got the angle just fine.”

The weight of his hand left an arctic chill in its wake and followed the dip of your spine as he drug his fingertips across each vertebra. He returned to his mat a few moments after ensuring your back remained thoroughly aligned but you refused to lift your head. Staring blankly at the mat beneath your body an intrusive urge blossomed the longer you held yourself upside down with your ass up. His closeness was unfair as was his Adonis-like physic, but he was your opponent and nothing changed that. At least you would personify that image until you were free from his lasting gaze long enough to scream into your pillow about his abs. One thing was made translucently clear though, he’d changed the rules on you and wisely so. Just talking was getting a bit dry and outdated. If he wanted to challenge you in any way you were up for it and hell bent on defeating him even if it killed you. 

“Now let your hips fall forward and drop your elbows so your entire body is parallel with the ground, toes and fingers pointing forward. This actually takes some abdominal strength so don’t feel bad if you can’t hold it longer than a few seconds.”

“I can hold it just as long as you can old man.” You seethed as your hips dropped in sync with your forearms. “What are you like forty-five?”

“Tch, I could be a hundred and still be in better shape than you considering you’ve probably never digested a vegetable in your life. Let’s see how long you can last little one.”

“Don’t use your dick’s pet name on me, that’s just creepy and shows your lack of creativity.” 

Glinting beneath the sunlight his silver hues widened a fraction before traveling down your face and up again. His eyes locked with yours, gaze never faltering while he held himself up by his toes and forearms. Duplicating his exact stance you gave yourself room to readjust before clasping your hands together in front of you while keeping your head equally level with his. Nose to nose and eye to eye as the sun beat down upon both of you and cast growing shadows across the terrace. Seconds ticked by in astrological slowness and soon the brunt of your own weight began wrapping around your muscles like rubber bands. 

Sensing the distress in your body Levi simply sighed and blew a stray hair from his face, unaffected by the adding stress of his body weight. His facial expression remained as stagnate as a tree root. You’d never been this close to him before, where you’d often share sarcastic quips from opposite sides of the apartment you were now close enough to him to feel the warm tingle of his breath. Feeling the tension in your body rise you shifted slightly to ease the throbbing pain mounting in your wrists. He glanced down at your hands momentarily then returned his stare with a tilted head. Baiting you, teasing you, all without uttering a single noun.

The humidity in the air augmented with the rolling path of the sun. Now it floated directly above your shaking body but you could not break. Even if the portal to hell opened above you and fire hot pokers began pummeling down from the sky you’d remain a stiff as a brick. You did not lose even if your stomach felt like it was being knotted up like a rope ladder. A thick feeling of dryness encompassed your throat as a bead of sweat trickled down from beneath your chin through the valley of your breasts. Noticeably his eyes shifted to follow the drip of moisture, but the moment it disappeared between your bra his eyes bounced back up as if nothing were amiss.

“Hungry?”

Levi easily slid his weight over to his left hand while his right reached towards his gym bag lying beneath his discarded shirt. Paying no mind to the fact that he was effortlessly holding at least a hundred and sixty pounds up with a solitary forearm he gently pulled out a bag of roasted almonds and tore the seal open. Seething you looked down at your shaking arms and groaned as he languidly popped a few almonds in his mouth before holding the bag in front of your face.

“Eat my nuts, they’re good for you.”

“I don’t like the tiny ones.”

You practically screwed your jaw shut with sheer willpower and a firm belief that the world would come toppling down if you laughed at this very moment. His jokes were dry and often revolved around shit or shit related things but his straight laced deliveries were what often made you laugh. Inwardly of course, you could never let him know you thought he was funny. Shrugging at your dismissal he continued to crunch the golden brown almonds between his pearly whites without showing a tinge of discomfort. Sadly this was not the case for your less than chiseled body. It felt like a century had passed since you’d begun this adventure to prove to an ex-military and pro-fitness instructor you could best him at his own game. Not the smartest move you’d ever made but lamentably not the dumbest either.

[The rules have been changed..]

The formulation of a half-assed plan began unfolding as you took in his somber and relaxed expression. Rarely did you make a move that wouldn’t guarantee a win but under the circumstances you found yourself in it was better to roll the dice than shred your lack of abdominal muscles to bits. His breath ghosted your lips as you abruptly inched forward and dug your teeth into his bottom lip. Eyes bursting wide he stiffened beneath the rut of your teeth as you sucked on his lip roughly. The bag of almonds remained cinched between his fingers while the muscles in his face contorted from shock to stoic dismissal. He did not pull away, but he didn’t return the gesture either. Instead he allowed your tongue to dance indolently on his lip, eyes half-lidded in amusement. 

“Fucckk.” You muttered, releasing his lip with a defeated frown.

“Did you actually think that shit would work? You’ll have to do better than just biting my lip ____.”

“So you’re saying I have the power to distract you if I try harder?”

Levi visibly cringed under the realization that he’d supplied you with more ammo than he intended. Meeting your widening smile with a look similar to indigestion he snapped his mouth shut and placed the bag of almonds down on the floor. His hands linked within each other beneath his hovering body as his eyelids fell closed and his breathing began a steadier pace than before. Silently beaming at your sudden advantaged you scooted forward without breaking the agonizing plank position that had sent a dull throb throughout your entire being. You could feel every single muscle in your body pulsate like a final excruciating warning you were about to drop to the ground, but you were too close to give up now. Victory was in your sights, you could taste it in the air and you wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

With a fluttering heart you craned your head to the side and slid your hands beneath Levi’s chest as an anchor to ensure you’d remain upright. Levi inhaled sharply the minute he felt your nose brush the shell of his ear. You watched tiny goosebumps rise along the side of his neck, an unmistakable indication you’d found the secret to his failure. 

“What if I bite you under your ear..then your jaw.. then down to your shoulders?” You whispered as lustrous as possible. “Make my teeth marks a permanent fixture on your skin?”

His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth but his breathing came at an even cadence. Nibbling the lobe of his ear you wracked your brain for the dirtiest, kinkiest things you could imagine. You knew him well enough to guess what he liked in bed and hopefully your hidden daydreams would finally serve a purpose.

“What if I climb on your lap and let you find that perfect angle with your fingers hmm? Run my nails down your spine while I come undone all over you, is that enough?”

A jolt undulated within his calves causing him to shift slightly. His eyes fluttered open at the sudden loss of balance so you took your opening. Bravely lifting a single hand to his face you cupped his jaw as he had done to you earlier, but instead of gripping it tightly you stroked your thumb over his bottom lip. He did not move, did not speak, he remained motionless like a boat beneath calm waters. But, who knows what stirs beneath a darkened sea even if the waves remain tranquil?

“What if I let you run your mouth all over me? Let you bite and suck every inch of skin hidden beneath these tight clothes? What if I let you taste me until my legs shake? What if I get on my knees for you? On my back..on my stomach? What if I give you permission to control me?”

Fidget.

“What if I moan your name until my voice goes? Until I can’t get enough of you around me, inside me? What if I let you imprint your hand on my thighs, on my hips? Is that enough for you captain?

Thunk

His knee unexpectedly hitting the ground solidified your win and gave you permission to fall flat on your face. Moaning in relief you rolled over on your back and gripped your stomach as if it were about to implode. Levi’s hands rapidly gripped your head as spun himself over you and promptly landed directly on top of you. His weight squished any remaining air from your lungs with a force so abrupt you let out a high pitched squeak. A flash of blue dusted across his steely hues while his labored breathing dipped against your chest making it nearly impossible for you to breathe.

“You dirty fucking cheater.” He hissed. 

“Out of the two of us I think you’re the dirty one captain. Too busy thinking about what’s between my legs to keep yours straight?” 

“You’re playing with fire ___.”

“Burn me.” 

Without hesitation his lips crashed against yours, tongue and teeth battling for dominance, neither of you willing to give up to the other. His arms snaked beneath your back, one rising to grasp the loose end of your pony tail while the latter gripped your ass roughly. Everything burst into flames around you; his touch scorched your skin like a wildfire. Pent up aggression fueled every bite and kiss felt on your lips and neck as his hips pistoned forward. A loud rip of fabric pulled your mouth open in shock but he was quick to douse the lighthearted gasp with the swish of his tongue against your teeth. 

“What the fuck-- LEVI!” 

The minute her voice broke your passion laced veil like a train crash your eyes burst open in panic. Hands frozen mid-scratch in Levi’s back you attempted to scramble the pieces of yourself back together but your mind had temporarily stalled. Growling low in his throat Levi peeled himself off you and sat back on his ass with his palm splayed out behind him. Red patches left by your aggression peppered his chest and neck and he did absolutely nothing to hide it. Her teeth crunched together loud enough to pop your ears and her hands shook wildly at her sides. Clearing your throat you yanked the torn fabric over your exposed chest and stood up quickly. Vertigo bulldozed into you and if Levi hadn’t jumped up to catch your waist you would have fallen into a very pissed off woman.

“Is that my fucking shirt?! ___ you’re fired! Get the hell out of my house! You’re done in publishing and I’ll make damn sure everyone knows what a slutty little-“

“Oh my god do you ever shut the fuck up?” You hissed while clawing off the tattered remains of her workout shirt. “I mean good god I know you’re a great reference to have but did you ever stop to think that if you weren’t such a cunt you’d have a husband? Age isn’t your problem it’s you being a god damn ball obliterating bitch to everyone you don’t want to fuck. Go ahead and blacklist me from all the publishing jobs in the world. I’d rather have bamboo sticks shoved up my fingernails while being held over a vat of bubbling lava than kiss your ass any longer. Sit and rotate bitch.” 

With your middle finger in the air you strutted through opened doors and stripped the remaining borrowed clothing off one by one until a trail of dirtied garments decorated the hallway. An entirely new sense of winning encompassed your body as you redressed yourself and sauntered out of her bedroom. It felt like you were radiating a cosmic light with each step you took towards the front door. It wasn’t exactly the light you thought you’d reach but you’d finally escaped her wrath unscathed. At least unscathed by her, there were a few marks Levi had left as a parting gift.

“You know what I quit. Fuck you bitch.” 

Levi’s baritone voice cut through your self-absorbed air of cockiness long enough to make you idle at the front door and rethink the decision you just made. All it took was one look back at her horrified expression and you knew you made the right decision even if it meant starting all over. Tapping your heel against the floor you waited for Levi to gather his things before heading to the elevator in heated silence. Once the silver doors closed you waited for Levi to speak but he merely whistled softly under his breath with his nails rapping against the wall.

“Wanna get food? I’m starving.”

"I already offered you my nuts.” 

“Fuck your tiny ass nuts I want real artery clogging food that cuts ten years off my lifespan.”

“That’s disgusting. Eat a damn salad for once.”

“I’m sorry do I look like a rabbit to you?”

“You look like you’re going to die before you’re thirty-five. Do you eat anything other than lard covered fat bombs?”

“Do you eat anything other than plants from the earth?”

As the glowing numbers descended Levi pushed himself from the wall and stepped directly in front of you, toe to toe and nose to nose. A spark of heat flourished beneath your lips as he hovered over you. His hands ghosted around the waistband of your skirt but never landed directly on the soft cotton. Sucking a deep breath in you leaned towards his chest but kept a hairs distance between him and yourself. 

"Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself assistant."


	22. November | Armin | College Au - Drabble

They were just like the ocean.

No, better, so much better.

Deep, beautiful jewels of aqua that sparked with an indisputable brilliance and unmatched kindness unlike you'd ever seen. They struck you down like a lightning bolt and sucked the air from your lungs, even hidden beneath the locks of gold framing his face their astounding presence stopped your dead in your tracks. Gnarled, bare branches in faded brown hung stiffly above his head, the orange scarf he had wrapped around thin shoulders contrasted against the grey clouds that had somehow sunk down to the earth. It wasn't the first time you'd seen him there, sitting cross legged on the scratched brick outlining the old oak trees, but it was the first time he looked up from his book. Timidly he smiled your direction and pushed his hair back from his eyes. He left you taciturn and jittery, even as you scurried away from his view with rose colored cheeks and trembling hands. 

He was nameless and had never spoken a word to you yet he imprinted on you with those fields of blue that swept through your mind endlessly. Even during lectures they ran round and round, blurring the equations on the board and blinding out the monotone voice teaching you all the things you needed to know but would never use. Another week went by before you spotted him again, this time with a paper cup full of steaming coffee sitting next to him as he read. His orange scarf bounced against the dismal coloring of November, it drew your eyes to him even after you had walked past him. His eyes found you the moment you turned your head back to glance at his figure. This time he smiled broader, more confident, blissful enough to shoot twinkling stars up into the tundra of tropical blue. 

Less than three days had passed before you found him again, sitting upon the brick outside your dorm with two cups of coffee and his book lying closed next to him. He stood up swiftly the moment he caught your soft eyes glancing between him and the bitter sky. When your paths crossed he handed you a cup of coffee with a shaky hand and a modest smile. Crisp white flutters of steam rose as his peach tinted lips spoke to you for the first time.

"Hey, I'm Armin."

"I'm _____."

From your spot high in the old building you watched a few of them walk around aimlessly, surrounded by falling leaves piling high on the broken sidewalks. Head pressed against the cracked and frosted glass you watched him stand before the brick lined trees, staring up at the naked branches swaying in the breeze. Each step you took reverberated loudly through the emptied building, reminding you that you made it back here to find him one last time. That damn had scarf stayed encircled around his thinned shoulders despite everything he had endured. 

It was laughable, almost.

Familiarity was something of a curse now, a grim friend tapping you on the shoulder before engulfing you in flames. 

Specs of dust swirled beneath peaking sunlight as you slipped down the stairs silently. Your heart felt weighted as echoes of a former life rumbled in your ears. Squeezing your eyes shut you willed the ghosts away, praying loudly in your head until they closed their mouths and left to haunt another lonely soul. Pressing your dirtied palm on the thick wooden door you took one last inhale, eyes flitting around the shadows of the abandoned dorm. Teeth clamped shut to lock away the screaming pain in your chest you swung the door open, muscles straining in fear and exhaustion.

The moment the door creaked open you could feel him. 

Feel the way his arms used to wrap around you so tenderly in the late hours of the night, feel the light brush of his hair against your skin while he peppered kisses up and down your neck. How the warmth of his breath coasted down the shell of your ear, always followed by the harmonic glow of his laughter. His scent became your oxygen, became the world in which you resided in because it was without darkness and without cruelty. A never ending burst of starlight, in his smile, in his hands, in his heart. 

Now, all you could feel was acid burning through your stomach and throat, scorching you inside and out, leaving nothing but charred loss. Frigid wind hit your cracked lips fiercely and blew your tangled hair across your face, carrying with it the scent of unwashed skin and blood. You waited in agitated silence for him to smell you as your breathing crossed between agonized sobs and fearful pants.

He turned his head slowly and with his vacant expression you felt your heart lose the last shred of light you'd been grasping at for months. Finally, finally you'd have closure, painful and heart shredding closure. Where your dreams, your future, your entire heart once resided lay hollowed emptiness, dry and stiff with no semblance of life. No swirls of spellbinding blue nor flecks of gold vibrated from his once lively eyes, only the murky grey residue of a life once cherished. 

With a depressed moan he slumped towards you as tears began surfacing in the corners of your eyes, dotting your lashes and blurring your vision. Eerie silence fell upon the college campus, a vibrant and promising place now filled with forgotten dreams. In a world run by the dead all memories brought where repetitive torment, like a knife stabbing you over and over again in the same wound. Those memories for you lay beneath dead eyes slumping their way towards you, craving the taste of your flesh one last time.

Maybe it was the sunlight attempting to break through the muddled clouds.

Maybe you'd finally lost your mind.

But as you raised your gun and fired a single shot, right before his corpse hit the ground, you swore his eyes had a spark of stunning blue.


	23. Water Works | Levi | Modern AU

Drip...

Drip....

Drip....

Levi could feel his body tensing with each drop of water, hunched over his desk with his eyebrows furrowed, tired eyes scanning what had to be one of the dumbest legal cases he had ever seen in the history of time. He pushed his reading glasses up so he could pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, the incessant plink of water falling into the tub reverberated in his eardrums. If he did not escape the obnoxious water flowing from his bathtub he was going to murder somebody.

Shooting up from his chair in a fit of wrath he stalked over to his bathroom and kicked the bathtub faucet with the heel of his boot twice. The metal shook with each tap, vibrating down the walls and through the floor but then the dripping ceased. Levi glared at the source of his hell for the past week with a triumphant smile and spun towards his living room. Despite his victory over the leaky faucet from the seventh circle of hell, Levi still felt stress creeping into his bones, his second year of law school was already making him want to bash his skull in. He needed to knock a few back before his mind turned into mush.

Tossing his glasses on his desk he sent a text to his superintendent saying he fixed the problem with the faucet and added a few ‘suggestions’ about how one operates and owns an apartment building. Feeling satisfied with his rant Levi tapped a few numbers on the screen, asking his two friends to meet him at the bar across the street. Throwing his jacket on over his plain black t-shirt he shut the door behind him, unaware of the chaos that was soon to follow.

 

“Finally done!” You shouted cheerfully. “Now I can wash my failures away like I did the stains on my clothes.” You mumbled to yourself while cradling your bottle of wine in your arms.

You first apartment, your first internship paid internship, and your first Friday night spent doing seven loads of laundry. Every item of clothing you owned was fresh from the dryer, nothing had been shrunk or dyed a weird color and for that you thanked the lord almighty because your parents did a shit job of preparing you for life on your own. Sure if it weren’t for their love and support you never would have made it in college without being crippled by student loan debt, but they could have done you a solid and told you how to work a damn oven. You had watched your friends fight financial ruin with their five-dollar wine dinners, dollar menu dates and grilled cheese made with an iron with sadness in your heart. Now they were probably experts at living below the poverty level and you were one more grease fire away from living in a cardboard box in an alley.

Not having to worry about money like that gave you a naive view of the world, it wasn’t that you were sheltered from its cruelty or a docile little doll, but you always had your mom and dad to help you out of every situation. Be it boys, school, or accidentally burning your hair because you were too engrossed in a TV show instead of paying attention to your flat iron. They always jumped to the rescue and always told you that were only young once and you’d have the rest of your life to domesticate yourself. Well, here you were at the start of the rest of your life and god damn were you running around like a chicken with your head cut off.

Having your laundry not burst into satanic flames was probably the highlight of your week. On Monday you had entered your new job with a bright smile, giving friendly hellos to everyone who walked your way. You also had a pair of panties stuck to the back of your pencil skirt, ah static cling, laundry’s middle finger. Tuesday you had attempted to make a grilled cheese with your new skillet but forgot a little thing called cooking spray and your sandwich turned into a square piece of asphalt. Wednesday, you slowed things down on the cooking front and decided a cup o noodles would hit the spot. It also hit the spot of your microwave when it burst into flames because you had forgotten step one in the two-step dinner, add water. 

Thursday finally rolled around, so close to the weekend you could almost taste it. You also tasted the pot your downstairs neighbors had put in your brownies when they welcomed you to the neighborhood, sweet little old couple with flowers in their hair, how could you not trust them right? Too bad the taste didn’t register until you had a sudden urge to eat a hot dog dipped in hot fudge. Good thing nobody saw you spend fifteen minutes talking to that cardboard cutout positioned in the front of the hot-dog stand outside your work, and by nobody it was actually everybody from the fourth floor down. Today, if today was going to get any worse you might as well just roll it on up and become a hermit with a hundred cats. Your boss had screamed at you for a solid thirty minutes because of one little typo that clusterfucked the entire operating system the developers used to check and save their progress on the apps they were creating, and then as you were holding back tears your got a text from your bank that might as well have just said ‘Just a reminder, you’re broke as hell’. 

Now that the chaos of the week had subsided you could just sit on your couch in your underwear and t-shirt from your seventh grade science camp and have a good cry. Snuggling into your plush pillow you shoved your silly straw from Disneyland into your wine bottle and flicked the TV on. The city howled and whooped from outside your window, laughter chiming up from the sidewalks full of people who probably knew how to make a grilled cheese sandwich. With a sniff you sucked your wine through the pink swirls and began nodding off. 

An earsplitting crash jolted you from your slumber; panic stricken you slammed your half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table and help up the broken bottle like a pirate, spilling the contents all over your floor. Shifting your eyes from left to right you saw nothing amiss, your door was still locked and everything seemed to be in place. Your ears perked when the rushing sound of water echoed from your bedroom, it almost sounded like Niagara Falls had relocated to your apartment. Creeping around your couch you peered into your dark room, the sound was getting louder and the smell of mildew had filled the air.

“What the hell?” You shrieked, lifting your now wet foot from your damp carpet. Eyes widening you watched the carpet grow darker as water soaked into the ground. “What is happening to me?!” You wailed, flicking the light on in your room.

There it was; the cherry on top of the double-fucked sundae that was your week. Plaster littered your bed, a thick rusted pipe split in two dangled from the open ceiling, each end spilling out what seemed to be gallons of water all over your bedroom. Dropping your make-shift bottle shank to the floor you stared stupefied, all of your clothes were sopping wet and caked with plaster, so much water had fallen your mattress had sunk into the bed frame creating two waterfalls that were flowing onto the ground. Unaware of what one does when their room suddenly becomes the third level of the titanic you raced to your closet, pulled on your rain boots and grabbed your pink umbrella from the corner. Stomping back through the lake that was your former bedroom you stood on the bed, held the umbrella up, and began to scream.

“OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DOOOOOOO FUCK FUCK FUCKERYDOOOOOO!” 

 

Levi was halfway up the stairs when he heard the faint cry of a girl in agony. Grumbling he plunked back down the stairs to the fourth floor and roamed the desolate hallways for any signs of trouble. His nose wrinkled in disgust, something smelt like mildew and cheap wine. His gut told him to walk a little further, the smell increasing in potency as he neared the last door in the hall. It was then he heard your muffled screams and he instantly kicked the door down and reached for the switchblade he kept in his back pocket. Scanning the apartment he saw no signs of distress but your yelling hadn’t subsided though now that a door didn’t muffle the pitch, it sounded oddly calm. More like a teenage girl having a make-up crisis than someone being murdered or robbed. Silently he tiptoed towards your room and heard the carpet scrunch under his feet.

“What the fuck?” He asked disgusted. 

“OH MY GOD PLEASE DON’T ROB ME!” You yelled seeing his shadow by the door frame. Levi tensed and put the knife back in his pocket before he swung your door all the way open.

He was expecting maybe a drunk boyfriend causing problems or hell even a girl who maybe was having a bad acid trip and had flooded the apartment, what he did not expect was to see a young girl in rain boots and underwear holding up a pink umbrella while the ceiling poured water down onto her already soaked bed. 

“IF YOU’RE HERE TO ROB ME PLEASE DON’T. ALL MY STUFF IS WET ANYWAYS AND YOU’D BE EASY TO CATCH CAUSE I COULD JUST FOLLOW THE TRAIL OF WATER!” You couldn’t stop yelling for some reason. 

Levi had no response. All of his energy was being flooded into keeping his facial muscles dormant and pushing down the laughter trying to escape his body. You watched him curiously, the shock finally fading, though you still had no idea who this stranger was and why your apartment was turning into an indoor swimming pool.

“What, what the fuck are you doing?” That was all Levi could think of to say, the English language apparently deregistered itself from his brain. 

“I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!” Your grip tightened on the handle of the umbrella. “WHERE IS THIS NEVER ENDING SOURCE OF WATER COMING FROM, THE FUCKING OCEAN?!”

“Will you stop yelling and get down from there!” Levi growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Did you at least call the superintendent yet?”

“THE SUPERWHO?”

“STOP YELLING FOR FUCKS SAKE!” 

“The super who?” You whispered. Levi deadpanned and stepped towards you, attempting to ignore the disgusting sound of dirty water touching his shoes.

“Get off the damn bed, everything is already soaked you idiot.” You blinked but obeyed, stepping down off your drenched bed and followed him towards the living room. “Your downstairs neighbors are probably getting fucking rained on; hopefully they’re smarter than you are and called somebody.” 

That was it, you snapped. 

“LISTEN HERE YOU DARK HAIRED MYSTERY FUCK, I’VE HAD A HORRIBLE WEEK AND THIS IS MY FIRST APARTMENT AND I’VE NEVER LIVED ON MY OWN AND EVERYTHING I OWN IS WET AND I JUST DID MY LAUNDRY AND AND AND..” You choked, chest heaving as your eyes swelled with tears. “AND I BROKE MY LAST BOTTLE OF WINE BEFORE I EVEN FINISHED HALF OF IT!” You wailed, falling to the floor in utter defeat. 

“Fuck” Levi muttered. He knelt down and pat you on the head as one would when trying to tame a rabid dog. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just…did you really think that fucking umbrella would do anything?” Levi mused trying not to smile. 

You glared at him with bloodshot eyes and Levi couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him. Feigning a tickle in his throat he coughed, covering his mouth with his hand to hide the smile creeping up on his lips. 

“I’ll call the manager of the building, what’s your apartment number?”

“403” 

Levi stiffened; he was your upstairs neighbor. The faucet, that goddamn devil faucet was getting revenge for him kicking it earlier. 

“Oh shit.”

“What?” you croaked, pushing yourself up to your knees. 

“I uh, shit. Why don’t you come stay at my place until they get this shit figured out? I’m not going to do anything creepy but you can’t stay here in this fucking lake. I can call my friend Isabel and she can stay over too if that’ll make you more comfortable” He mumbled and offered you his hand. Groggily you wiped your tear stained face and allowed him to pull you to your feet. 

“What’s your name?” You asked brushing your hair behind your head. Now that your emotional roller coaster had slowed down you were able to get a good look at him and you had to admit he was a pretty fine specimen. 

“Levi.” 

“I’m ____, thank you for helping me Levi. I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing.” You said with a lop-sided smile.

“Clearly.” You glared at him and crossed your arms with a huff. Levi had to look away; you looked so damn cute when you tried to act tough, especially when all you had on were rain boots and an old t-shirt.

He cocked his head towards the door while whipping his phone out of his pocket and putting it to his ear. You were about to beeline for the door when it suddenly dawned on you that your outfit was probably not appropriate to wear in..well anywhere. 

“Levi” You whispered. His eyes shifted to you and you twiddled your thumbs anxiously. “I have no pants.” 

“You’re a hot fucking mess.” He hissed. 

“You think I’m hot?” 

“One more word and I’ll drown you in your bed.” 

“Trying to get me into bed already?” 

“SHUT UP I’M ON THE PHONE!” 

Biting your cheek to keep from smiling you wrapped a blanket around your form and followed Levi down the hall while he screamed colorful words and phrases at the manager about the flooding. A smile crept its way onto your face, you may have no pants, an aquarium for an apartment and were now going to stay at a strange mans house whom you’d met three minutes ago but hey, things could be worse. Levi could have been ugly.


	24. Haunted | Levi | Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween Fic from a hundred years ago~

Between the deepening howl of the wind skating across your flushed cheeks and the faint glow of bright orange pumpkins smiling their jagged tooth grin as your shoes scratched against the cement, there was no denying Halloween was right around the corner. A mulberry sky had draped over your neighborhood with dots of silver starlight scattered between the pale glow of the city lights residing just beyond your sleepy suburban bundle. Tucking some loose strands of hair behind your ear you let a soft sigh whistle through your lips, though the warmth from your scarf was enough to ease the nip of autumn air it didn't do much to distract you from your uneasy stomach.

"Are you sure we should do this?" You asked, nudging your brunette friend lightly.

"Don't tell me you're scared, ____." Sasha replied, glancing over at you with a shit eating grin. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts!"

"I don't, but I-"

"But what?"

Biting your tongue you glanced down the emptying road as a pair of twin beams illuminated the darkened asphalt. Grinding its worn down breaks the bus chugged its way slowly to the bus stop, its tailpipe filling the air with a fat sputter of coal tinted smoke. Grubby yellow stains cluttered the windows, streaks of unrecognizable slime ran in all different directions and the flickering overhead light only amplified the grimy state inside the bus. It was old, decrepit and a bit unsteady looking, a perfect bus to match the haunted atmosphere Sasha was searching for.

"Coming ladies?"

Tugging your bus card from your pocket you guided it through the open slot and stepped forward, carefully avoiding the mass of bright pink chewing gum stampeded into the dirty floor. Pushing your way past the ground to ceiling poles along the corridor and occupied seats you managed to find two empty spots near the back. The upholstery somehow managed to scratch your skin through your jeans as you slid into the seat by the window, the added annoyance only deepening your frown. With a loud thump Sasha plunked down beside you and slid her thumb against her phone screen. Immediately a picture of her and her boyfriend Connie popped up, her with a wide smirk and a dust of pink trailing her cheeks while he had his puckered lips placed on the side of her face.

"Why didn't Connie come with us?" You asked quietly.

"He wanted to, but Halloween has always been our time!" She replied without skipping a beat.

Her words made your frown shift a little, even after all these years your friendship had held strong against the hurricanes life constantly threw at you both. Halloween had always been her favorite holiday since she learned what a ghost was, and she'd always spent it with you regardless of your disbelief in the supernatural. When you where still in grade school you'd spend hours planning matching costumes and running down the streets hand in hand, then you'd end up at Sasha's and overload on Halloween candy. As you grew older and into hormone crazy teenagers it turned into 'slutty pumpkin' costumes, toilet paper pranks then topping the night off with horribly cheap beer at the park after midnight. Eventually you'd stumble back to your house and end up watching horror movies till dawn. Sasha's obsession stuck even after college began and she loved a good scare, but more often than not she loved scaring the shit out of you.

Now that sophomore year had started she wanted to take her Halloween craze a step further. After years of badgering and giving you honey hued puppy dog eyes she'd finally convinced you to explore the abandoned house in the run down warehouse district of the city. Supposedly, according to your over zealous friend, a young couple used to live there in the 70s, a man who failed out of medical school and his nurse girlfriend. He was said to be handsome but soon their neighbors started hearing muffled screams at night and would see flashes of light pulsating from the attic window in the wee hours of the morning. Rumors began spreading like wildfire that he was responsible for the various missing girls and that he used them to do Frankenstein like experiments. Out of thin air the couple vanished with no explanation, leaving behind a locked house full of mystery. Since no one reported them missing the police did nothing and left the home to rot away with the rest of the cracked and unusable buildings but kids who ventured down there to get drunk by the old fishing docks swore they hear screams and see flashes of light in the attic.

"Did I tell you there's a rumor that the guy that used to live there did experiments on people? Like people nobody would miss and he would play doctor and do all these creepy things and he wore one of those giant headlamps so he could do his work at night!" Sasha whispered, poking your thigh with her fingernail.

"Yes Sasha, I'm aware of all that crap and it makes no sense. Do you think maybe they moved because everyone was saying all that horrible crap about them?" You replied, giving her a sharp poke in the cheek. "Its not like they found a mass grave in their backyard and I doubt his girlfriend would be alright with him mutilating things just for the hell of it."

"She was part of it! All the old residents said after they vanished they could hear noises coming from the empty house. Probably the spirits of the dead who are trapped in there! Or one of their victims got loose and murdered the couple! Either way I bet there's hella ghosts in there."

"Hella ghosts?"

"Hella."

 

As the night fell into a deeper shade of violet the stars seemed to show less and less, each city light distorting the natural splotches of color with elongated street lamps. By the time the bus reached the end of the docks on the top of the hill the only inhabitant of the bus was an older man with a long grey beard and a green pea coat stained with something lumpy. Sasha had her nose deep in google maps trying to pin point the location of the house when the bus lurched to a stop, and you practically had to shove her out of her seat to get her attention. Gripping the metal pole alongside the seats you swung yourself towards the front of the bus, eyes flitting over the emptied streets and dark outlines of crumbling buildings. Out of nowhere a clammy, dirty hand shot out and gripped your forearm, yanking you backwards forcefully.

"Be careful of the ol' Gritchen house m'lady." The old man grated, one glossed over eye twitching madly as he spoke. "Last girls thats gone in there hasn't been seen ever again!"

"God damn it Oluo, leave the girl alone before I throw you off this bus myself!" Yelled the blonde driver, green eyes narrowing at the old man.

He released you quickly and mumbled something underneath his breath before curling back up in his seat like a kicked puppy. Unable to function you stood in front of the old man, horrified and utterly confused by his words.

"Go." The driver barked, snapping you back to reality. "I've got a schedule y'know!"

Sucking air down your throat you scurried to the front of the bus, skipping the first two steps and landing on the third, barely making it onto the pavement before the doors slammed shut behind you and the bus rattled to life. Sasha was holding her phone in the air trying to get a signal and apparently was unaware you'd been trapped on the bus with captain creepy. Scowling, you stomped towards her and smacked her arm lightly, earning a high pitched yelp.

"What the hell Sasha that creepy dude grabbed my arm and you just doodledooed the fuck off the bus!" You hissed.

"But did you die?"

Deadpanning you swiped the phone from Sasha and jabbed the map app with your thumb. A few seconds later a glowing blue dot appeared on the street map along with walking directions below. With a huff you shoved the phone back towards Sasha and slid your chilled fingers into your coat pockets, clicking your tongue and nodding your head in the direction of the house. A smile brighter than the sun appeared on Sasha's face as she skipped forward, yanking your arm and linking it tightly with hers.

Quietly you walked arm in arm down the cracked cement hill, the closer you got towards the water the worse the surrounding area looked. Stray cats roamed the sidewalk, belting their territorial hisses at one another and scampering off into the over grown grass along the abandoned buildings. Each groove in the pavement had tufts of dirt and rotten weeds pushing their way through the opening, searching for sunlight and warmth. Bricks lay in uneven stacks before half demolished buildings tagged with various pictures and profanities. Tired looking wire fences that bent every direction protected the few inhabited houses that still remained whole, though they looked a few shakes away from crumpling to dust.

A macabre fog had rolled in from the docks, it was thicker than steam and covered your ankles in its spectral grasp. Sasha didn't seem bothered by it as she kept pulling you down the sloped concrete, abruptly taking a sharp left before skidding to a stop as her eyes widened with astonishment. You followed her gaze, mouth falling slightly agape when the house came into view. It was one of the few Victorian houses left on the outskirts of the city and it was clearly a beautiful piece of work before it fell to shambles. Crooked shutters hung limply from the second story windows and the layers of dust coating the porch were visible even with the minimal light. Faded paint chips littered the wrap around porch, the missing splotches only adding to the houses sickly appearance. 

A thick, black wrought iron fence stood between you and the overgrown lawn. It seemed the grass within the fence had no problems growing despite the lack of care, sagging blades wound their way between the fence, their ends nearly reaching your knees. Lightening bugs flickered as they wove between the tall blades, clearly unaffected by their creepy surroundings. A burst of cold air snaked its way beneath your coat and scarf, making your legs quiver and the hairs on the back of you neck stand up. Shakily, you ran your finger along the twisted and rust stained spire, tapping the pad of your finger on its edge. It was unbelievably sharp, whomever had put this up clearly didn't want any unexpected visitors. Wincing you yanked your hand back as Sasha stepped forward and clasped her palms around the metal, giving it a rough shake. Dirt spurted from beneath as it wobbled and in one exceptionally loud squeak, the entire fence fell forward into the grass.

"Guess the gate is unlocked."

"Sasha!"

"I don't think the ghosts care about a fence, ____. C'mon!"

Reluctantly you followed Sasha into the yard, carefully stepping over the broken fence and trudging through the over grown foliage. Dew drops tickled your ankles as your knees knocked them free from the drooping blades of grass, beneath the peeking moonlight and fog it seemed almost tranquil, if you ignored the daunting house it led to. As the home grew closer you could feel your chest tighten and breath hitch, higher and higher your nervousness grew until you lost control of your chattering teeth. Sasha glanced back at you, throwing you a reassuring look and grabbing your arm as you both reached the dust caked steps. Inhaling sharply Sasha pressed the toe of her boot onto the rickety stairs and slowly pulled herself up, coughing lightly as debris swirled around her legs.

Your stomach churned as the wood groaned beneath the foreign weight, a fearful warning it may snap at any given moment. Heart hammering against your rib cage you tried to steady your hands as you made it to the top of the steps and glanced at the door. It took a moment and a double take to realize the screen door had been closed over and the front door was wide open. You gulped, staring into the pitch black darkness and anxiously hoped Sasha would abort the mission and want to go back home.

"I think we should turn back, what if someone else in there?"

"The ghosts will protect us!"

"Sasha!"

"_____!"

Before you could retort the sound of deep breathing echoed from around the corner of the porch followed by the snap of a floorboard. Sasha froze with her hand reaching for the doorknob, instead of panicking she tilted her head to the side as if trying to pinpoint the sound without even the slightest notion of fear in her face. If anything, it seemed the sound made her even more curious than before. However you where not as keen on the intrigue of the paranormal, and instead your instincts where to throw the door open viciously. The door handle snapped clean off and within seconds you had thrown Sasha into the house before scrambling after her and slamming the main door shut. Back rigid against the door you managed to slide down, attempting to suck some air back into your lungs. Frightening darkness stared back at you while your eyes adjusted to the new surroundings. Light trickled in solely through a small window to your right, high up on the wall so that the moon illuminated a single bare strip spanning across the dirty floor.

Breathing erratically you hyperfocused on Sasha, forcing yourself to swallow your rising panic attack. Sasha was carelessly fiddling with her phone, seemingly unaffected by the premonition someone or something was outside the house. With a few short taps a bright beam shot out from the corner of her phone, giving light to the room you now occupied. Shakily you pulled yourself to your feet and tiptoed towards her, scrunching your nose at the dust particles swirling around the circular glow of the flashlight. Sasha swung her phone up and around a little too fast for you to register much, all you could see where splotches of peeling wallpaper, layers upon layers of dust all over the hardwood floors and an old looking couch covered in a white sheet. Something rattled from your left followed by a flash of light. You both pivoted towards the flash and shot the light from the phone into the open archway.

"What the hell was that!"

"There's a ghost in the kitchen!"

"Doing what? Instagramming the casserole it just made?!"

"Oh god that would be amazing I am so hungry."

Keeping a death grip on her hand you followed her towards the source of the noise, a constant yet erratic tapping sound that grew louder as you made your way towards the kitchen. Tattered curtains danced in the breeze from the broken window, somehow the night sky seemed ten shades lighter than the darkness of the house. Sasha flashed the light around the deteriorated kitchen, a flicker of water catching your attention when the light bounced off the pale linoleum flooring. Pointing towards the floor you followed the trail of puddles scattered along the floor, crossing one foot over the other to ensure you wouldn't go flying to the abyss. A muffled cry, barely above a whisper but sharp enough to catch your ears stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Stay here, I'm going to go check it out!"

"Sasha this is how people die in horror movies, we need to stick together!"

"Okay okay, I think it came from upstairs, lets go."

Nodding in agreement you grabbed onto her hand and tracked back through the kitchen archway, following the stream of light towards the back of the sitting room until the staircase came into view. A shiver shot down your spine when the light passed over claw-like scratches on the walls. Stark white cobwebs drenched the railings and it took all of your might not to scream at the top of your lungs. Sasha managed to have enough bravery for the both of you, and she glowered at the stairs as if they where openly threatening your life. Puffing out your chest you coerced yourself forward, trying to ignore the dirt that flew upwards the moment you stepped on the frayed and mangy carpet running the length of the stairs.

Heedfully you made your way up the stairs, each dull creak from the stairs echoing as you ascended towards the second floor. The moment Sasha stepped to the top of the hallway a loud thump vibrated through the floorboards, two more flashes simultaneously lit up the end of the hallway followed by an agonizing moan. Without warning Sasha darted towards the sound, leaving you alone in utter darkness. Your mouth open and closed a few times before you where able to catch your breath and understand your situation.

Sasha had left you, in the dark, in a haunted house, to go chase a ghost.

Motherfucker

Shadows danced luridly in front of your eyes, their mocking wisps of darkness augmenting the solid lump in your throat. You listened intently for any signs of Sasha or whatever she had gone after but all was still, even the tap of your shoes on the floor seemed to have lessened in volume. A glint of brass caught your attention, from the dull light emitting from the home screen on your phone you could make out the shape of an unhinged door. Gulping harshly you made your way towards the opened door, taking a hard right and knocking your hip into a dense table corner.

"Fuuuucckkkk." You hissed, bending your waist slightly and grabbing at your newly bruised hip.

Biting your bottom lip to keep from crying out in frustration you staggered towards the wall and resting your shoulder against the molding wallpaper. Focusing your eyes on the floor you waited for your breathing to even out again and tried to ignore the ever shifting phantom shadows. Darkness always played tricks on people, it was a human flaw to be left without nocturnal vision and subjected to the neurons in your brain trying to piece together objects in the dark but that knowledge didn't make it any less ominous. Sluggishly you moved from the wall only to have the toe of your sneaker drop into something wet and slippery.

Panic shot through you stomach and up to your chest like the line of a dagger leaving a sharp, tingling sensation that rattled your bones. Reluctantly you lifted your shoe off the floor and watched a deep red liquid drip from the bottom. A thick pool of blood splatter had seeped into the floor in a slug like trail leading to the cracked door you where so readily aiming for. Slamming your hand over your mouth to keep your shriek in your throat you bolted around the blood trail and kicked the door open.

"Sasha?!" You squeaked, spinning around and scouring the room for any sign of her presence.

A flash of light coasted past your shoulder from the doorway, by the slamming of a drawer behind you. Goosebumps pricked down your arms as you spun around rapidly. An indistinct black figure stood near the window, something was gripped in its right hand tightly and its left had tiny rivers of blood dripping down the tips of its fingers. Your legs felt like led, no matter how hard you pushed yourself to run towards the hallway or cry for help nothing worked, the grip of fear had ingrained your feet to the floor.

"_____!"

You and your ghoul counterpart snapped your heads upward, Sasha's voice seemed like it was coming straight from the ceiling. Finding strength in Sasha's voice you grabbed an old picture frame on the dresser beside you and hurled it at the man and turned on your heel, skidding out into the hallway and running in an obscure direction.

"SASHA THE FAIL DOCTOR IS HERE OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL ME WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOUUUUU!"

Without a response you where left like a mouse in a maze, searching endlessly, kicking open door after door to only find emptiness. Heavy footsteps reverberated from behind you, like a horror movie cliche he was coming after you and just like the hundreds of horror movies you'd watched with Sasha, this wouldn't end well for you.

oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit

Feet pounding into the floor you darted left and right, each door you encountered completely locked and unbreakable. Inwardly screaming you continued a blind run down the dark hallway. The muscles in your legs burned beneath the strain, the only thing keeping you from falling down in defeat was the consistent footsteps echoing behind you. No matter how many turns and twists you made you couldn't seem to loose him and the further you got lost the closer he seemed to get. Nervously craning your head backwards you saw the vague outline of his figure jogging towards you, a glint of silver pressed firmly between his fingers. He let out a grunt and pointed his thin finger towards you, as if you needed him to point out he was about to cut you into tiny pieces or turn you into some hybrid monster.

"T-"

Before he could utter a word you slammed straight into a wall so forcefully it sent you flying back into your captor. With a high pitched scream you landed on your side, nearly knocking his legs out from under him. He dove to the side just in time as you landed on your back in a daze. The room tilted for a moment but your adrenaline had finally decided to kick in, instead of waiting for the shift in your vision to center you scrambled back up and flung yourself forward. Back against the wall you held up your arms defensively, still wobbly from knocking your head into the floor.

He stalked towards you with his hands up, methodically planning his steps like a carnivorous lion corning a gazelle. Even without shape his figured sent an arctic quake rushing through your body, all feeling drained from your face and hands, this was the end. Pressing your palms against the wall your nails dug crescent shapes in the wood, soft whimpers left your mouth as he grew closer and closer until your finger dipped through the wood and the wall shifted. The one sturdy wall flung open which in turn send you tumbling backwards. A surprised gasp left your throat as your elbows connected with something rough, the impact sending a bolt of pain coursing up your arms.

Another flash went off behind you, illuminating the cement steps you had landed on and the man before you. A pair of deep grey eyes met your own, their look of watered down surprise matched the porcelain like skin of his face. With a brow cocked he stepped forward once more, thin lips set in a straight, unfeeling line across his face. However handsome he was, he was still trying to kill you and staring at him only elongated your demise. His boot brushed across your shin and an idea popped into your head. Without a second though you swung your leg up and connected your heel with his groin. His face twisted, shock and agony barely cresting his features as he dropped to the floor wordlessly.

"BYE."

Struggling not to laugh you swung your body around and clambered up the steps, barely making it to your knees when you knocked into someone and flew back down the stairs, landing directly on the man whose nuts you just crushed. His pliant fingers gripped onto your shoulders, pinching the nerve and rendering your arms completely and utterly useless.

"____! You're so damn clumsy."

"Sasha? Oh my god run, save yourself I'm already to far gone!" You cried.

"Hey Levi-Oh..what the hell?" An unfamiliar voice called. "I've gotta get a picture of this."

A blinding white flash hit your face while Sasha held her phone up, taking her own picture of your impending doom. Highly confused you flailed your legs, trying to escape the ghoul like death grip.

"Let her go Levi geez, you're probably going to paralyze the poor girl."

With a grunt the proverbial Levi let go of your shoulders, allowing you the freedom to roll off him and scoot to the corner of the room. Sasha had a bright smile on her face and her arm linked around another brunette with large framed glasses and a green hoodie. A large, professional looking camera hung around her neck and she had some sort of mic in the other hand connected to a large tape recorder hanging off a belt on her hips. Rotating her phone in her hand Sasha aimed the flashlight over at 'Levi', whom under closer inspection, was definitely not old enough to be a murderer from the 70s.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" You hissed while rubbing your shoulders.

"This is Hanji, I thought she was a ghost, she thought we where ghosts and I chased her up to the attic! Big misunderstanding, we had a good laugh and spent some time exploring the attic." Sasha beamed.

"So you left me, down here running from this psycho to explore the attic with a new friend?! You didn't think telling me was a priority!"

"I'm not a fucking psycho, you're just a moron who wouldn't stop running from me. I had to make sure you weren't a psycho so I followed you." Levi spat. "Then you kicked me in the fucking nuts."

"Why didn't you say something like 'hey I'm not trying to murder you I' instead of acting all creepy and muder-y!"

"It was keeping me entertained."

"Fuck you!"

"Guys!" Hanji interjected, shaking her finger at Levi. "That was a mean thing to do Levi, you probably deserved getting your nuts squished for that. If anything it shows the girl has resilience!"

Hanji gave you a wide grin and extended her free hand, pulling you to your feet and wrapping her arm around your shoulders. You winced at the pressure, even if Levi wasn't a ghost he definitely had the grip of death.

"What about the blood though? I saw it in the hallway." You mused, eyes fleeting between Levi and Hanji.

"Shitty glasses cut her damn hand when she ate shit on the porch. Dripped blood everywhere while I was trying to find bandages, fucking disgusting. You got your pictures, there's nothing in the attic and those 'ghosts' you where chasing where these brats. Let's go Hanji." Levi muttered, tossing the bandages he'd been clutching towards her.

"There was blood dripping from your hand too."

"Yeah idiot, I tried to help my friend when she cut herself and there's no way in fuck water is still running here. I left my hand sanitizer in the car, so lets go."

"You have to send me the pictures you took Sasha!" Hanji whispered.

"Same." Sasha responded between giggles.

Hanji unhooked her arm from your shoulder as you followed Levi's grumpy figure down the hallway. Sasha and Hanji where busy giggling and whispering behind you, leaving you partially next to Levi whom looked more disgusted the longer he spent surrounded by the dust and muck scattered around the house. He stopped at the edge of the stairs and watched you as if he was waiting for you to do a trick. Confused, you shifted your weight from foot to foot until he rolled his eyes and pointed towards the stairs as if he had been sending you smoke signals and you where too stupid to catch on. Narrowing your eyes you began walking down the stairs as Levi followed. He mumbled something you couldn't fully make out other than the words 'filthy' and 'not a total waste'.

Hanji continued to take pictures as you made your way to the first floor, both ghost enthusiasts begging to explore the bottom floor. Adversely you and Levi followed them around, bumping shoulders occasionally when Hanji would jump and snap a picture out of nowhere or when Sasha would get overly excited about a crusty looking object and practically bulldoze past you.

"They're both fucking nuts." Levi muttered, shrouding away from a tattered looking table covered in a fine layer of dust.

"Could be worse, they could be psycho killers."

Levi let out a light snort and rolled his eyes at your comment, his lips turned into the tiniest grin before Hanji came bounding in with a huge pout. Sasha trudged behind her, the same look of despair plastered on her face.

"There's nowhere left to explore, I guess we can go now." Hanji said sadly, tugging the camera strap at her neck.

"Maybe they'll be more next week!" Sasha replied dreamily, eyes glossed over with her ghost filled daydreams.

"Next week?" You and Levi questioned in unison.

"There's an asylum in Bridgeport that's calling our name! Just bring your sanitizer Levi, you'll be fine. Try not to scare anymore cute girls though." Hanji smirked, giving you a playful wink before strutting towards the front door. "C'mon lets go get a picture of all of us in front of the house."

Sasha yanked your arm and Levi followed, his scowl matching yours at the inclination you'd be repeating this haunted exploration next week. A lukewarm breeze kissed your exposed cheeks the moment you stepped outside the house. It was early enough in the morning that the stars still twinkled against the thinning cobalt sky, the tiniest sliver of apricot light moving sleepily upwards, signaling it was nearly time for the shadows of night to retreat. Levi glared at the dust revolving around his ankles as he plunked down the steps towards the grass. You followed Hanji and Sasha until you all reached the ground.

"Okay guys, group selfie!"

Levi rolled his eyes but complied, taking the empty spot next to you while Hanji squished into Sasha's other side. Hanji held her arm up, camera lens pointing at all of you. Levi lightly snaked his arm around your waist and left his fingers hovering over your side.

"One, two, three!"

A light flash burst from the black camera and you smiled as wide as you could. After the spots cleared from the intense flash Hanji turned the camera around and clicked the view button. When the picture appeared you felt your stomach drop to the floor and Levi planted his hand on your hip, fingers digging into your jacket. Behind your smiling faces was a floating figure with an old headlamp around his skull, decrepit fingers reaching over towards Sasha's pony tail, a wicked grin displaying his rotten teeth.

"well FUCK THIS HOUSE."

"OH MY GOD WE FOUND A GHOST SASHA!"

"GOD DAMN IT SHITTY GLASSES MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS."

"I TOLD YOU GHOSTS EXIST ____!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME SASHA!"


	25. Desarcinate | Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set while the 104th are still in training

Groggily he closed his eyes and allowed the muscle memory in his legs to carry him down the dimly lit halls. Nightfall had come and only had a few measly hours left before it gave up its position to the rising sun. All was silent, his boots clacking against the masonry of the castle resonating loudly against the matching sandstone walls. He wasn’t entirely positive what made him jolt from his position in his quarters; the serene bubble he was floating in had suddenly popped without warning and he felt the unquenchable urge to roam the halls. He was searching for something, an unnamed item that he felt had been missing for quite some time but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Fire flicked against the walls, small bursts of orange pulsating over his elongated shadow. Nobody else seemed to be awake at this hour except for Erwin but he wasn’t in the mood to sit idly and watch him pour over the paperwork Levi had turned in earlier. He tried to remember the last time he had a night where his mind wasn’t filled with thoughts of scouting formations, new recruits and information about the titans; it was as if all other things had been banished to a lone corner in his mind. His newly promoted title had come with a squad of rookies that had yet to form their bond as a team though their skills exceeded his expectation of such young soldiers. It was their lack of relationship as a group that kept them from last expedition and though it was a small one it took countless lives from all three squads that had gone.

The expedition

Levi was never a man that felt stupid or at least often felt stupid but as of now he was sure he was the most idiotic man alive. He had noticed you hadn’t come to his quarters as you usually did but you both had shot up the ranks faster than most and he presumed you were just busy with the added responsibilities. He quickened his pace, flooded with memories of the scouting legions most recent return; a small formation made up of blood soaked soldiers and bandaged men with sullen and lifeless eyes. 

You had returned alone, unharmed physically but the mental toll had carved itself deep in your expression. It had been a week since your squad had perished and he could recall the number of times he had interacted with you on one hand. Growling at himself he sped down the hallways and knocked sharply on your bedroom door. He was met with unsettling silence, clicking his tongue in frustration he wrapped his fingers around the brass knob and shoved the door open.

Pale light skidded across the room in a single beam; your bed sat neatly made with your uniform folded and pressed among the empty sheets. An uneasy feeling curled in the pit of his stomach, you had never made your bed properly and he usually was the one stuck pressing your uniforms seeing as you had an abysmal sense of domestic skills. Muttering curses he closed the door and headed towards your office.

Without knocking he swung the door open and stepped inside. Soft candlelight illuminated the small office; stacks of books that had once sat in a pile on the floor had found their way to a dust free bookshelf stacked against a bare wall, his granite eyes skimmed over the recently polished floor, his tired hues reflecting off the wood. Silently he padded over to your mahogany desk and pressed his fingertips onto your cheek, your eyes were open but you remained unmoving. 

“_____” He whispered, taking note of the deep ink colored bags beneath your eyes. “When was the last time you slept?”

You shrugged and pushed yourself up off the desk, blinking groggily at him. You missed him terribly but since you had returned from the expedition it was as if you ceased to exist. It felt as though someone had taken all of your feelings and emotions, scooped them out with a spoon and left you open and hollow. You had lost friends before, hell almost your entire class was mutilated in front of you the first time you left the walls but you had always felt something. Anger, grief, loss, guilt they had always been there scratching at your very existence until you could no longer breathe. This time you had become the empty vessel of what was once a strong soldier, floating infinitely between consciousness and despair. 

“Sunday night, I think.” You responded. Levi’s eyes widened before sinking back to their half-lidded stare.

“It’s Thursday morning ____.” His voice sounded constricted and strained as he spoke. “Come on, you need to sleep.” 

He took your lack of response as an acceptance of his words; he slung his arms around your waist and yanked you into his chest. A familiar feeling of warmth echoed down his body, the scent of your hair was enough to give his heart an extra beat but the guilt was just pouring off your essence, muddling the natural glow you usually had. He had been in that state many times before and you were always by his side, even in the beginning when he was just a criminal from the underground who Erwin yanked to the scouts without explanation. 

“Why can’t I feel anything.” You whispered, voice cracking against his ears. He stiffened for a moment before tucking his arm under your knees and lifting you bridal style. 

“Sometimes it’s like that. Either you feel all of it or you just feel nothing. It probably doesn’t help that you’re completely exhausted. Why didn’t you come to me?” 

“You were busy.” 

Your response hit him like a ton of bricks, making his chest squeeze against his already rapidly beating heart. He was clumsy and unsure of what to do in most situations regarding any aspects of love but you had always been patient and understanding. Even his cruel slips of the tongue hadn’t fazed you one bit and it was your undying affection and need for his loving caress that made him fall madly in love so quickly. For you to feel in your greatest hour of need that he was too busy to care for you had given him a feeling similar to dying in slow motion, unrelentingly painful and cruel.

Kicking the door of his room open with his boot, he walked over to the leather couch and gently laid you on your back. He swiftly slipped his boots off and shut the door, locking it behind him before making his way back to you and undoing your harnesses. You stared blankly at the patterns in the ceiling while deft fingers worked you out of your clothing.

“I didn’t mean you did anything wrong Levi. I just meant I knew you were busy with your new squad and everything.” You said, tugging at your bottom lip anxiously; it took so much effort to form coherent sentences lately. “And I didn’t want you to feel responsible for me since I’m such a mess.” 

Levi was silent for a minute while he slid your pants down your legs, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of your bare skin. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt you under him, the last time you called his name at the peak of ecstasy or the warmth of your lips hungrily attaching themselves to the skin of his neck. Pulling you up by your shoulders he watched your eyelids attempt to close, your once bright eyes full of fatigue and loss. He ran his fingers along the hem of your shirt before pulling it above your head and tossing into onto the floor. 

“Do you remember the first time we met?” He asked calmly pulling you into his lap. You slinked your arms loosely around his neck, a soft smile planted on your face at the memory. 

“You mean when you so rudely bumped into me while I was trying to mount my horse for the expedition?” You asked, a playful laugh escaping your mouth. His stomach flipped backwards at the sound of your giggle, it had been too long since he heard it. 

“And you called me a fuckass for not apologizing then threw an apple at the back of my head.” He finished, laying his forehead against yours. “I was a mess after we came back from that expedition and even though our only interaction was heated you still stood there, waiting for me to realize I needed somebody to vent to.”

“As I recall you stared blankly at me for a solid twenty minutes and tried to desolate me with your eyes.” You replied tapping his lips with yours finger. He scoffed and placed his hands on your hips, kneading the soft flesh with his thumbs.

“But I didn’t ask you to leave me alone.”

“Yes you did.”

“Fine once, but you’re missing the point brat.” He growled, planting a chaste kiss on your lips. “Taking care of you is not extra baggage to me. The fact that you’ve been awake for three days straight is damn near suicidal, I should have checked up on you right after you got back. How have you gone that long without Erwin or Mike noticing? And Hanji, isn’t she always up your ass?” 

“I’m stealthy I guess.” You said with a shrug. He narrowed his eyes at you, his frown deepening. “You did check up on me and I did kind of purposely avoid you afterwards.”

He clicked his tongue and carried you over to the bed, tossing you unceremoniously into the soft comforter. Ridding himself of his belts and clothing he crawled onto the mattress, pulled you into his bare chest and began running his fingers through your hair. A spark of tranquility that started at your scalp quickly spread through your entire body making your muscles finally relax and waned you of any remaining strength that had been used to fight the sleep you so desperately needed. Your heavy eyelids finally closed as the rhythm of his breathing lulled you into a dreamless slumber.

 

It was dark when your eyes sprang open, the moon hung round and full in the cobalt sky, a single beam of white light cast upon the sleeping man behind you. His head lay tucked behind your head, lips pressed against the base of your neck while his arms secured themselves around your waist. Peering at the wooden clock hanging on the wall you attempted to make out the time but the shadows made it impossible to read. Your muscles felt stiff and rigid, even when you went to stretch your legs it felt as though you were a rubber band ready to snap at any minute.

“Mmm, quit moving.” Levi mumbled sleepily. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Levi, its night time. How long have I been asleep?” You asked turning to face him. He sighed and opened one eye, onyx tresses falling around his cheeks. 

“A day and a half.” 

“WHAT!” 

“Shhhh, fuck ____ do you need to yell? It’s late as fuck now go back to sleep.” He grumbled and yanked you into his body. “I told Erwin you hadn’t slept for days and he agreed to let you rest. You can get back into your routine in the morning. Now hush.” 

It was a soft pang, barely noticeable in your shocked state, but you were a bit pissed at Levi for snapping at you. It took you a minute to recognize the feeling, but it was there. A wide smile graced your features; the small bout of frustration ebbed away by your cognitive comprehension that pieces of you were finding their way back to their rightful place. Squishing his cheeks together in your palms you pressed your lips to his unsuspecting ones. His eyes flew open for a fraction of a second before closing again, focusing on the soothing rhythm of your mouth melding with his. For the first time in awhile he was the one to pull away for air, his soft lips parted to hide the breathless feeling in his chest. 

“Levi, I’m not sleepy anymore..” you whispered, tugging a strand of his hair with your finger. His tongue darted to wet his bottom lip while his hands snaked down your lower back.

“I supposed I could help you find a solution, squad leader.”

“Why thank you for your kindness, captain.” 

Yet another sleepless night awaited you, although it was much more enjoyable with the added company.


	26. Intertwine | Levi | Soulmate AU

At age sixteen you can drive, twenty-one you can drink, twenty-five the markings start appearing whether you’re ready or not. Legs, arms, chest, stomach, it was all over on some people. Hell anywhere they decided to write on their own skin would transcend onto their other half’s, even if they’d never met before. Levi never understood the purpose of it; if he wanted to find someone he would do it on his own. However, Levi never really found himself wanting a deeper connection with anyone and he was alright with that. He had Furlan and Isabel who inevitably found each other even after they’d grown up together. Their fate intertwined and blossomed into a heart stopping adoration—as Furlan described it. Levi would be lying if he said he never wondered if he would feel that way after the first few lines appeared on his arms, but he’d tossed it away after watching so many relationships disintegrate as he grew older.

It had been two years since the words started appearing on the lower section of his arms, and never in those twenty-four months had he responded. His sleep coated eyes rolled over the dark blue letters scrawled in uneven lines running up the length of his forearm with agitated silence. Their vibrancy only increased against his paled flesh and though he could hide them beneath his suit and sleeves just knowing he’d been used like a sketchbook drove him up the wall. How often did this person forget things? Or did they just like the way the pen felt rubbing against their flesh? Growling to himself Levi unsuccessfully scrubbed at the words on his arms though he knew nothing would make them fade. Thankfully whomever this person was showered daily or at the very very least they washed off the old ink before plastering him with new words.

He’d never scribbled a single mark on himself even as a child. Perhaps that’s why they wrote so consistently, an ill-fated and brash attempt to gain his attention. Yet they were never intrusive questions like he’d seen his colleagues receive, they were just random blurbs and numbers that meant absolutely nothing to him. On days he found himself staring out his window into the city below his corner office he halfheartedly would try to figure a few words out, but they never made much sense. Almost like a list or weird poetic ramblings, nothing that showed him and this person had anything remotely in common. Anyone who would rather scribble on their arms than use a piece of paper or their phone was not someone he could see himself bonding with. Being messy was one thing, but being absolutely bat-shit insane was a whole other ball game. 

Raking his lithe digits through his hair he considered writing a simple answer back. “Fuck off”, probably or maybe something less harsh, maybe. It would appear on their body bright and bold, but then they might want to meet him. After all these barely legible doodles were written by his soulmate. The person he was meant to be with, a person to fill “the emptiness in his heart”-- as Isabel put it. A dry click echoed against his clenched teeth as he tugged the sleeves of his button up back down to his wrists. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in love or thought the notion was unnecessary, but if he fell in love with someone it would be on his own accord. Trusting an unexplained connection seemed ridiculous even for a man as open minded as he considered himself to be.

Adjusting his favorite dark blue tie against his neck he straightened his back and stared at his reflection for a few moments. Sable colored bags hung beneath his granite hues with darkened lashes framing his exhaust ridden eyes. Insomnia had come back with hurricane force and he couldn’t do much to hide the endless nights he spent lying awake for no formidable reason. His skin looked nearly translucent in the hovering lights of his private bathroom, if he looked this terrible in the confines of a dimly lit restroom he hated to think what he looked like beneath natural lighting. Frowning at himself he turned on his heel and pulled the door open to his office towards the light chatter idling among his co-workers. Floor to ceiling windows framed the majority of his private office and filled the room with burning sunshine. His sleek desk showed no signs of dust beneath the pallid strips of golden rays beaming through the glass, and his three awards seated on a shelf behind his desk had been polished to perfection. Every paper had a place as did every pen, but he mentally noted that his keyboard needed a good dusting as he pulled the door open to the main floor and headed towards the meeting room.

“Hey bro!” Isabel shouted from the water cooler with a frenetic wave. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

Levi shrugged and glanced at the open door to the meeting room across the hall, a few overzealous employees had seated themselves around the mahogany table but Erwin was nowhere in sight. He was already ten minutes late but if Erwin wasn’t even in there then it was pointless for him to join the rest of his company until his own boss showed up. Switching his focus back to Isabel Levi walked briskly towards his red-headed roommate and promptly ignored her inappropriate work attire. It wasn’t like his job was on the line if she got fired, she was a half-decent receptionist but she poured all her focus into her schooling which was all Levi cared about. It wasn’t her fault the other employees were stupid enough to think her yoga pants were new “stylish tight fitting dress pants” anyways. 

Folding the empty paper cup in her hand Isabel tossed the crumpled paper behind her back into the trash can and let out an excited squeak as it landed directly in the trash can. Her office antics weren’t exactly professional but her voice and energy cut through the monotone blurbs of the day spent holed up in the stuffy building, but he’d never tell her that. Levi paused a few feet in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest as she spun to face him with her hands folded behind her back mischievously. Her cherry red hair had grown since she started working for Erwin’s company, it made her look older than Levi preferred but Furlan didn’t seem bothered by the sudden male attention Isabel was gaining. The thin strands that had fallen from the bun at her nape hovered over her shoulders in gentle waves as she brushed her left hand across the hair dusting her forehead. A bright diamond set upon a simple gold band shimmered below the office’s overhead lights and Levi couldn’t help but grin momentarily as it caught his attention. She and Furlan would leave him soon for their own place after the wedding and he’d be alone again. But, he was used to it and it didn’t bother him, at least not as much as it did in the beginning. 

“She draw on your arm again? Let me see let me see!” 

Without hesitation Isabel reached for Levi’s sleeve and pulled it upwards, green eyes expanding as they scoured over the writing flowing up and down his arm. Sighing heavily he glanced towards Erwin’s office and squinted. Erwin’s voice was hushed but rapid and he’d been pacing in circles while holding his phone tight to his ear. Abruptly Erwin shoved his phone in his pocket and launched out of his office, broad smile flashing brightly against his tanned skin. Cocking a brow at his boss’s uncannily cheery face Levi grasped Isabel’s hands and unlocked them from his wrist as Erwin approached them both.

“Tell everyone they can go home early today. Marie’s water broke so I’m going to be spending the day at the hospital with my new..family.” The last word coasted across Erwin’s lips shakily, as if the fragility of their existence would be jinxed if he muttered it under his breath. “Go home and relax, make sure it happens for me okay Isabel?”

“I’m on it boss!” 

“I’m serious Levi. Go relax, enjoy the day.”

Levi merely nodded and watched the blonde whisk through the throngs of people congratulating him as he headed towards the silver elevator doors. Levi felt his lips sink further downward; he never knew what to do with free time other than clean or read a book. Furlan was off studying for his bar exam which left him with Isabel and all her unremitting energy. Isabel’s peach hued lips rocketed upward and Levi could see the cogs in her mind beginning to turn, a clear sign he should get the hell away before she opened her mouth. Sharply grasping at Levi’s wrist for a second time Isabel tugged his attention to her face. His lips never moved from their downward stance as he anxiously waited for whatever ridiculous idea she had for how they should spend their day together. 

“We’re going to figure out what all this means and meet your soulmate today Levi. It’s clearly fate saying its time! When do you ever get the day off?” Isabel squeaked excitedly. 

“No.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer this time bro. You need to at least meet the girl. If anything you can tell her to stop writing shit on herself and making you look like you’ve got really bad prison tattoos all over your arms.” 

Levi’s fingers flexed forward before he curled them into his palm. He had no real argument considering he bitched daily about the writing and he’d been wanting to this girl to stop writing all over her damn self, but that meant he’d have to spend all day playing detective. He could go home, but Isabel would do one of two things; never shut up about him finding his soulmate or continue to poke his cheek while he tried to relax until he gave into her wishes. Neither option left him with time to unwind, but it was his own fault for showing Isabel how to back people into a corner to get what you want out of them. Blinking stoically he gave Isabel a curt nod and pointed towards her face with his finger.

“Fine you little shit, but don’t expect anything to happen other than me telling this nutbag to buy a fucking planner while I snap all her pens in half.” 

“Hell yeah! Let’s go home so you can change into a t-shirt and meet you true loveee—ouch!” Isabel grunted while rubbing the back of her head. “You don’t need to flick me I was just kidding!”

Levi remained silent through the commute home, even with Isabel shoving her extra headphone in his ear to “get him in the mood for love”. That comment earned a second flick to her forehead. Before they’d reached the station his arms had suddenly become ink-less thus putting an end to Isabel’s grand scheme, at least for the time being. Resting his briefcase in his lap he haphazardly glanced around the nearly empty train with a satisfied exhale as Isabel switched between songs. One thing Levi had come to love about Isabel’s creative spirit was her odd talent in finding music that he could enjoy with her; it was unlike the whiny auto-tuned garbage every radio station played on a loop. Levi’s attention flickered towards the subway doors as they opened up. To Levi’s dismay a hell storm of people crowded through the door and packed the car from front to back. Jaw locking rigidly Levi unhinged himself from his seat and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wrap around his palm before he grabbed the handrail above his head. Isabel rolled her eyes but followed suit so an elderly couple could take their place. 

Stuffing your iPhone in your jacket pocket you hurriedly weaved through the masses squeezing through the train in search of a free spot in the sardine packed car. Their noises had been drowned out by the beat of your favorite morning playlist bumping against your ears as you snagged yourself a semi-inhabitable spot between two taller men near the back of the train. Brushing a loose hair from your cheek you lifted your hand and gripped the hand rail just as the train began moving forward at lightning speed. A splash of red caught your eye in the reflection of the window in front of you and you couldn’t help but smile. You watched dreamily as the red headed girl danced in her own little space without a care, eyes closed in pure bliss despite the cramped and foul smelling train surrounding her. There was a man near her height gripping the rail with a white cloth who looked like he’d rather be sewing his tongue to a cactus than be in a train, but he watched her from the corner of his eye with a satisfied glint barely noticeable to anyone else. 

Her movements entranced you as the song playing in your ears changed to match her symphonic rhythm. Feeling a warmth bubble across your chest you watched silently as she danced with her eyes closed until the man next to her suddenly shifted his position. Gunmetal hues caught yours in the reflection for a fragment of a second before he turned his face back to the front of the car. He was handsome, and clearly uninterested. Goodmotherfucking morning to you. The music from your headphones suddenly muted as a high pitched ring buzzed against your ear drums. Growling lowly at the intrusion you pulled your phone from your pocket and stared blankly at the text before your stomach dropped to the floor. Mumbling different variations of ‘shit’ and ‘fuck me’ under your breath you whipped out your favorite azure colored pen and shoved the sleeve of your jacket up to scribble on a reminder as you ran out of the train the moment the doors opened. Another appointment nearly missed because of your refusal to use the planner app in your phone, but your phone had already been crammed full with music and there was no memory left. Why waste space when you had Mikasa to remind you and your arm to stick it all on?

After the metal doors slid shut Levi’s top lip twitched at the familiar sensation of a swiping across the skin of his wrist. Isabel caught the slight movement of his features and smiled wickedly. She was like a dog with a bone. Closing his eyes he allowed his body the freedom to sway lightly with the train until his stop echoed through the speakers. Impatiently he tapped his foot against the linoleum until enough people had shoved through the doors to give him enough space to move forward towards the platform. He and Isabel walked in silence for a few blocks before she began tapping her fingers against each other, a telltale habit she was in the midst of finishing her plans.

Levi slid his keys through the front gate and half-listened to Isabel’s plan of action until he made it inside and bolted towards his room, flinging himself face first onto his bed. He didn’t even bother shutting his door; Isabel would be able to pick the lock in under a minute. Like clockwork she barged in barring a toothy grin and tossed Levi a clean t-shirt before jumping on his bed and gripping his forearm. Levi rolled slightly in defeat and let her examine the new writing on his wrist. She ‘hmmed’ to herself as if she was decoding a message written backwards in Latin and Levi’s patience wore thin after a few minutes of her confusion. 

“Well? Did you forget how to read?”

“No it just says..tequila shots 11am. 16th street and…boner.”

“There’s no such thing as boner street you idiot.” 

Twisting his arm above his head he narrowed his eyes at the half-attempt at cursive lettering. It definitely said tequila shots and 11am, but all he could make of the last word was ‘bon’. Levi could already feel a migraine growing in the front of his skull and he hadn’t even left his apartment yet. Pushing himself upward he tugged his phone from his strewn jacket and typed in 16th street and ‘bon’. A few places popped up, none of them bars, but he’d realized the street they were attempting to write was “Bonatê.”

“So are we going to get drunk for brunch or what?” 

“There’s not a single bar on that street. Or anywhere that would serve tequila legally, it’s a dead end.” 

“Well let’s go there anyways! There’s a pet store near there and I want to surprise Furlan with a puppy for our new place. Pleeasseeee.”

“I already agreed to go on this pointless mission with you, you don’t have to beg. Now get out of my room so I can change shithead.” 

“Hurry up! I’ve got puppies to meet!” 

Within ten minutes Levi had changed and shoved all the necessities into his jacket pocket while Isabel practically dragged him by his ear out the door and into the street. Grumbling about backtracking and wasting his morning riding public transportation Levi slumped back into an empty seat on the same train he’d just left a not even an hour ago. Thankfully the morning commute had finished and the car remained empty until it arrived back at the third platform in the center of the city. Autumn rain threatened to pelt the ground below as an overhead of thick, smoke tinted clouds thinned over the sky. Isabel paid no mind to the threat of terrible weather as she threaded between slow walking couples and vendors offering low quality food at an even lower price. Between an old bookstore and an apartment building a small pet store sat displaying tiny happy puppies bouncing around in the windows with their brothers and sisters. Isabel all but broke the glass as her face slammed against it, palms digging at the startled puppies on the other side.

“C’mon before you make the puppies shit themselves.” Levi muttered while tugging on her shirt collar. 

Huffing at her raven haired companion Isabel pushed herself off the window and followed Levi into the pet store. A loud chime bounced off the pale blue walls lined with white framed paintings of various animals. Levi’s nose crinkled at the smell of dust and litter, despite the shining floors and heavy scent of air freshener the scent of animal shit made his throat go dry. He eyed the bench full of various animals being held by their caretakers with mild confusion until he noticed the ginger haired receptionist motioning him over to her desk.

“Do you have an appointment with the vet?”

“I thought this was a pet store.”

“It’s both!” 

“No..I’m not here for any reason.” Levi muttered before turning towards Isabel who had found a golden retriever puppy in one of the cages.

“Oh..alright. Do you want coffee or tea? It’s free over there.” She cooed with a smile.

Levi shrugged and padded towards the small table stacked with white styrofoam cups, and eyed the pot of coffee questioningly before moving over towards the pot of hot water. Levi scanned the various tea bags scattered on a silver tray with an expanding scowl. No black tea and the coffee smelled like it had been rewarmed from yesterday in an old sock, but he’d missed his morning cup of tea due to the writing on his arms and Erwin’s early dismal. Sighing he poured the muddled liquid into his cup and cautiously brought the makeshift dish to his lips. It didn’t completely taste like shit, but the café he frequented was on the other side of town and he wouldn’t last all day without some form of caffeine. Partially calmed with the feel of warm coffee buzzing through his veins Levi padded towards Isabel and the puppy she’d taken from the cage who was now happily lapping at her face. A loud slam rang through the office causing Levi to pause mid step and throw daggers at the source of the deafening sound.

Hopping on one leg you uncomfortably slid your remaining shoe back over your foot as the hard slap of the door handle hitting the wall reverberated loudly in the small room. All eyes fell on you as you snapped the buckle of your boot over your ankle and waved goodbye to your tiny black lab in the vet’s arms with a cup of hot tea splashing within the white paper cup. She was a weird one that puppy, she hated when people wore shoes around her and refused to quit barking until you took them off, hence your awkward little dance into the open with one shoe on. As you wrapped your coat around your shoulders you glanced up at the wall clock in dismay, so much shit needed to be done in such a small amount of time, and you were slowly running out of spare minutes. Barely registering your surroundings you tossed the constipated looking receptionist some money to cover the overnight fees and spun rapidly towards the door. However, the path before you was not clear and you collided roughly with what felt like a human made of steel.

“Fuck meeeee.” You hissed.

Your eyes clouded as a sharp pain bolted down the bridge of your nose. This was not the time to gain a new injury, especially on your face. Grinding your teeth you cracked an eye open and almost stumbled backwards. The intensity of this stranger’s stare rivaled the look you’d seen Mikasa bare when a drunken girl had tried to kiss Eren at a party. Your throat constricted as your eyes raked over his freshly stained and previously white shirt. Surprisingly the cup of hot tea in your hand hadn’t been damaged but the black marks on his crisp white t-shirt proved his coffee had definitely been a fatality in the crossfire, and he did not look forgiving in the slightest. Bringing the palm of your hand to the edge of your throbbing nose you thrust the cup of tea in your other hand towards the man’s face as a peace offering. His blank stare curdled your stomach, but it was uncommonly captivating. Huffing loudly you shook the tea until he swiped it from your hand with a hardened grimace hidden beneath his dark hair. 

“Sorry, really, I should have been looking at where I was going. You can have my tea and—uh—fuck where is it.” You stuttered while rummaging through your bag. “Aha! Here, sorry, seriously. I have to go uhhh sorry. Keep that.” 

With a quick smile you placed your last tide to-go pen in the pocket of the intense stranger’s wet shirt and skidded through the door and down the street. A massive gulp of fresh air dialed your nerves down to an acceptable level as you checked behind your shoulder to see if he’d decided to follow you, or possibly murder you. Nothing but the wind and flutter of golden leaves trailed your footfalls as you darted towards the nearest convenient store. You were almost certain it was the man from the train but you’d been so frazzled all day you could have smacked right into Captain American and not noticed. Slowing your pace to a half-jog you whipped your headphones from your jacket pocket and shoved them into your ears, a sense of tranquility flowing through your body as the steady beat swept you away from the anxiety and stress filled morning.

Thoughts of the grey eyed stranger batted off and on through your thoughts, he was weirdly intriguing but intense to the point of making your skin boil. Your smile dipped slightly as you habitually checked your hands and wrists for any signs of a mark other than your own. Disappointment wasn’t exactly the right word to describe the lack of communication from your so called soulmate, in reality it felt like you were being drained of all color and left to rot in a grey, barren wasteland. Nearly everyone jumped at the chance to find their perfect match, but you weren’t exactly interested until recently. All of your friends spent their time doodling cute messages to their counterpart, or in Mikasa’s case she drew sweet nothings and Eren drew dirty stick figure. Regardless of his less than talented artwork they were happy, Annie was happy, and you’d never seen Ymir smile more in all the years you’d known her.

Locating that one true person to fit in your life as the last puzzle piece wasn’t the end all be all, but some days it felt like it. Even if they just wrote something, anything, it would relieve the immense pressure you felt from the consistent questions from family members and odd looks of strangers who asked why you weren’t seeing anyone. Tugging the curves of your sleeves with the tips of your nails you stomped forward towards the entrance of the tiny shop, the more you thought about your supposed lover’s absence the more irritable you became with the whole forced idea in the first place. Meeting him didn’t need to end in marriage but he could at least show some interest in your existence, after all you used your arm like a damn notebook. 

There were a myriad of reasons that could explain why they never reached out to you, or so your friends told you, but they all were completely unnerving. Could be younger than you—that was Mikasa’s favorite excuse. Might be waiting for the right time—Sasha always belted this when she noticed your eyes dim at night when you couldn’t sleep. Whatever the reason was it was gradually eating away at your assumptions of love and those who want to be loved. Maybe your soulmate didn’t care about trivial things, maybe they had other interests, or worse they could be in love with someone else.

At least they had the decency not to reel you in if they were unsure of their feelings—Ymir always brought out the logic in the situation. She was right; they could have done worse than not making contact. You’d seen it happen before; people were downright cruel just for the sake of keeping their options open. Puffing a billow of air through your puckered lips you switched the song on your playlist as the white bold numbers moved forward on your phone clock. You had a few hours to get your ass in gear and with the added nuisance of a freshly bruised nose there were a horde of things to add to your list, including getting the blood out of your favorite jacket. After perusing through the isles a muted look of vexation permanently painted itself upon your face. The store barely had anything you needed and the longer time went on the more you couldn’t remember why the hell you came here in the first place. Before all remaining details flew out the window riding on your terrible memory you pulled a pen from behind your ear and began jotting down all the missing items before heading towards the single cashier.

\- - - - - -

Levi felt his blood scorching across his body but he tried impatiently to reel back his hair trigger temper. Isabel softly set the puppy down and headed towards Levi who had his hand wrapped around a new cup and the other reaching down his shirt pocket towards the stain removal pen. His flesh jolted as a fresh crop of scrawl popped up on his forearm, this time an elongated list appeared gradually down his arm as more and more things were added. Isabel cautiously pulled Levi’s arm her direction while he sipped his new cup of tea in order to keep himself from running after that girl. Abruptly his tongue halted as the taste of black tea trickled down his throat, why did he need to chase her? It was an accident, and clearly she had excellent taste in tea. No point in berating her for being an unperceptive klutz with a charming smile. 

Wait what?

“You alright bro? What the hell happened you smell like burnt coffee.” 

“It was an accident. Now can we go the fuck home I need to change.”

“We can just stop by the laundromat and that tide pen should get most of it out anyways! Look at your arm there’s a clusterfuck of words on there now! Aren’t you excited?”

“N-"

“What did I say about that word!”

“…..fuck no.”

“Oh shut up. Now let’s see what we have here…uh..” Isabel’s brows knitted together questioningly as she mouthed fragmented words to herself. “Bil-bitch stick, satan..ball? bag? Satan bags! What the hell?! Okay moving on, lipstick, sla..sluu..slutted tights, uh and toothpaste.”

“What in the ever loving fuck, alright this person is clearly missing a few screws we’re done with this.”

“Her writing is scratchy I could be misreading it! We’re not giving up or I swear to god I’ll break all your mops. This looks like a general grocery list..there’s hundreds of those around here..shit.”

“I need to get stain remover for my shirt; we’re going to the laundromat first.” 

“Wait! There’s more…it’s an address..12th and Crismon! That’s that huge convenient store a few blocks from here and its right next to that dinky laundromat. We can wash your shirt after! Two stones and a bird or..whatever!” 

Levi watched with an bored expression as Isabel shot out of the door towards the street with her arms waving above her head. A yellow cab screeched to a stop and Levi almost ran the opposite direction while she was distracted, but a little part of him had grown extensively curious as to what in the hell this person was thinking when they wrote this garbage. Crunching himself against the worn leather Levi crossed his arms over his chest and secured his half-lidded eyes to the outside panels blurring by as the car began to move. Barren trees crisp with autumn leaves brushed past in flitting blurs as Levi leaned his forehead against the window. Orange and red tints melded together on the sidewalk inhabited by people wrapped in coats with linked hands, autumn always brought out the warmth in others. Puffing air from his lips Levi closed his eyes and let his mind wander aimlessly. What started as blatant dismissal of this entire plot had twisted into a slight concern and even intrigue in finding this faceless blob lost in a city full of people, even if it was just to tell her off and never see her again.

After handing the cab driver his fee Levi stepped out into the brittle wind and wrapped his jacket tighter around his torso. Isabel shot Levi a gentle smile and tugged him along by his coat pocket towards the massive store on the corner. An old grey building with blue letters spelling “Daisy’s Convenient Store” towered over the small benches perched outside the entrance. It was the city’s oldest building that had been converted into a three layer grocery store with a rooftop terrace. A few food trucks had parked themselves along the sidewalk and the scent of freshly made food undulated beneath Levi’s nose. Isabel’s stomach gurgled loudly and she groaned in tune with her empty stomach before turning to Levi with eyes wider than the moon.

“Onee quick stop pleeassee! It’s already past two and I’m dying.” Isabel whined with her hands on her stomach. “I’ll sing you the hungry song~”

“Sit, now.” Levi grated through his teeth. “I’ll get you food, what do you want?”

“Fatass burger and fries! You’re the best!”

Rolling his eyes Levi turned towards one of the food trucks with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Despite the fact that he’d been on a wild goose chase most of the day he couldn’t help but feel a bit happier than he usually did. Spending time with Isabel before her and Furlan continued their lives a couple wasn’t something he knew he wanted until now. They kept saying nothing would change, but Levi wasn’t an idiot. Marriage was something spectacularly beautiful for two people—not three. Tapping the heel of his shoe against the cement he gazed around at the vibrant bustle of the city and the few other trucks parked behind each other. 

“Oh mygod hurry uppp.” You whined into your hands.

Mikasa had been correct, as usual, and trying to fit all of these things in one day was utterly impossible. Your stomach had shrunk three times its normal size and your hands were shaking, all you needed was some damn chili fries and a coffee. Bouncing on the balls of your feet you checked the lines for the other food trucks while rutting through the list of restaurants and café’s nearby. Nothing sounded as appetizing as the chili fries but good god they needed to hurry their asses up. A few timid steps forward every few minutes and finally finally you made it to the counter. 

“Can I get chili fries please and coffee.”

“We’re out of coffee..and chili..sorry.”

Whyyyyyyy

“Okay can I just get fries then.”

“We don’t do side orders. You have to get a burger too.” 

“That’s—oh my god whatever just give it to me before I eat your face.” You snarled. 

Unblinking the man behind the counter shrugged and called out your order before taking your money. Side stepping towards the left where orders were picked up you folded your arms over your chest and sent a hundred curse words flying the cashier’s direction under your breath. The moment a second worker handed you a bag of freshly made fries you swiped the bag off the counter and dove into it like a starving animal. Once again every pair of eyes in the vicinity watched your behavior, but you didn’t have enough time to give a fuck. With a satisfied smile you held the unappetizing burger in your hand ready to dunk it in the garbage when you spotted a frail woman leaning against a few trash bags holding out a cup. Her hands were filthy as was her stringy hair and face, but next to her sat a small boy playing with a broken piece of cardboard he’d cut into the shape of a rocket ship.

Softening your eyes you padded towards the couple and kneeled down on the floor, red coat sweeping against the dirtied sidewalk. Gently you held the burger in both your palms and urged it forward. Timidly the woman glanced up at you with clouded eyes before shakily reaching towards the foil. Her brows rose in caution before she fully grabbed the food from your hands and peeled back the silver wrapping and offered it to the onyx haired boy beside her. His eyes lit up brighter than the sun as he unveiled his treasure and timidly bit into the burger. Waving her off with a smile you handed her the rest of the money in your pocket and rose to your feet. Placing your headphones back in your ears you sprinted towards the flashing neon sign above the laundromat near the center of the street. 

Levi peered between his raven locks at a flash of red disappearing between the throngs of people walking down the sidewalk. His eyes fell to the nearly full cup held between the woman’s fingers, brows rising in disbelief. Levi dropped to his knees and handed her a small paper bag like he did each week. Soap, toothpaste, two toothbrushes, vitamins, and a wad of cash organized discreetly within the paper sack.

“Someone got lucky today.” He mused while placing his remaining cash in her cup. “You go to that shelter I told you about?”

“Yeah but it was over crowded, couldn’t get much accomplished..”

“I’ll make a call. Go there soon alright?”

“Fine, fine…you need a wife y’know. You’d make a great husband.”

“Don’t start with me Grace, I get enough of that shit from Isabel.”

“Get enough what?!” Isabel chided from behind. “Ready?”

Levi nodded and rose to his feet, a lingering feeling of sadness tugging at his heartstrings as he walked away from the pair sitting in filth on the floor. He’d seen them in the parks hiding beneath dingy blankets full of holes as the snow coated the city, and in the summer he watched the young boy steal drinks from the park vending machines like he hadn’t had a drop of liquid for days. His own journey from empty cupboards and chain-link fences gave him an insight not many others had, an incentive to help those who could do nothing other than fight until their last dying breath. Isabel was no stranger to the cruelties of the world, she and him had that in common, but he tried as much as possible to make up for the negativity gripping at humanity. Isabel gave her remaining fries to the young boy before skipping over to Levi and matching his pace.

“Maybe she’ll write something new. I mean she’s always writing something, we’ll figure it out!” 

“Why are you so dead set on this? She’s my soulmate not yours, shouldn’t I want to meet her?”

Isabel’s lips fell slightly, green eyes averting to the opposite side of the street. Levi’s heart skipped a beat as the usual chipper tempo of Isabel’s stride sunk into a dull prattle next to him. Sighing softly he bumped his shoulder into her but kept his eyes fixated on the slicked cemented.

“I just don’t want you to be lonely when me and Furlan move out. I want you to have what we have and if there’s a girl out there that the universe thinks is right then I want to meet her and I want you to give it a chance. Just to make sure. Besides you don’t want to die an old grumpy man shouting at the neighborhood kids to get off his lawn right?”

“How the fuck would kids get on the 14th floor terrace.”

“You’re impossible.”

Wordlessly he ruffled the falling bun at the nape of her neck as they walked through the sliding glass doors leading into the laundromat. As he shifted through his pockets for loose change Isabel glanced at the heavy bulletin board draped in the corner near the outlets. Levi flipped the lid of the washing machine open and turned to face the wall as he stripped himself of his t-shirt and jacket. The laundromat was practically empty except for the shop owner who was busy watching the food network and chatting on the phone. Kneading his hands over the muscles of his neck Levi tossed his shirt into the washing machine and slid a few quarters into the slot. Isabel loudly commented on a flyer out of nowhere making him unintentionally release a coin onto the floor. 

The silver coin rolled towards you just as you were kneeling ass deep in the washing machine trying to covertly take off your underwear to throw in with your jacket. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you awkwardly shimmied the fabric off your ankles and slammed the door closed to the machine. Throwing an old newspaper in front of your face you jumped on the washing machine, crossed your legs and hummed loudly as it grumbled to life just as a pair of shoes clacked lightly against the pale green linoleum. His silhouette dipped as he bent down to grab his loose quarter off the floor, and from the angle behind the faded newspaper your eyes caught the rigid outlines of his back muscles for a millisecond before he snapped upwards. Breath hitching in your throat you pressed your nose unnecessarily deep into the paper, as if sitting on a public washing machine in an old skimpy band t-shirt and skirt in the dead of fall wasn’t entirely weird to begin with.

His footsteps echoed behind your back as he made his way to the washing machines parallel to yours. Gulping you jumped down and ducked below the row of machines with your hands over your mouth, all you needed was another person looking at you like you were completely mental today. Peeking carefully at the ticking clock above the vending machine to your left you rolled over how long each cycle would take and cringed. You didn’t have that long before you needed to be at Royal Blue and Annie would have your ass if you were late again. Rutting your tongue along the roof your mouth you inched towards a young looking woman who was staring at the bulletin board like it held the secret to the universe.

“Psssst.” you whispered. “Heeeyy.”

Isabel whipped her head around for the source of the noise but all she saw was an empty room and Levi tugging his hoodie over his shirtless body while scrolling down his phone. Cocking her brow her emerald hues flitted across the room once more before tilting downwards and centering on your face. Unsure if you should smile or remain impassive you instinctively motioned her towards you and held up a five dollar bill. Befuddled she inched forward and knelt down directly in front of you with a heavy look of confusion.

“I’ll give you five dollars if you change over my laundry and make sure no one steals my underwear. I’ve got somewhere I need to go” you murmured in a hushed tone. “Pleassee I’m begging you with my entire heart and soul.” 

“Um, okay. Why are you kneeling and whispering like a weirdo though?” 

“Shhh..that super buff dude over there..pretty sure he saw me take off my underwear and uh..throw it in the washing machine. I’ve had a rough day, I need to go! Thank you I’ll be back later just ask Hitch over there to throw them in a bag for me!”

“This is sketchy as shit—where do you even have to go that’s more important than watching your own underwear?”

“Royal Blue..please. I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important.”

“Alright alright sheesh.”

As covertly as possible you scampered through the door like a bat out of hell until you’d reached the end of the block. Arctic shivers raked down your exposed skin as a gust of wind blew your hair in a hundred directions. Grabbing your last remaining pen of the day from your back pocket you quickly scribbled a reminder about your laundry on your arm before checking the time on your phone.

Shit balls motherfucker fuck!

Biting the inside of her cheek Isabel ripped an orange flyer off the bulletin board and walked towards Levi who had his head leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. With a rough poke she jolted him awake and shoved the flyer in his face with a wide grin. Groggily Levi rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes and blinked rapidly until the thick black lettering came into focus. He glanced up at the red head then leaned his head back and shook it slightly.

“I thought we were finding my other half or what the fuck ever. Not going to a bar.”

“C’mon we deserve to go find some more good bands out here. Besides its getting late doesn’t the writing usually stop by now?” 

“There was something a few minutes ago but then everything disappeared. So I guess it’s over.” 

With a shrug Levi pulled himself off the chair as the sound of the dryer resonated in the tiny store. The scent of Tide and laundry detergent filled his nostrils as he pulled the cotton shirt over his head and inhaled dreamily. Rolling her eyes Isabel tossed him his jacket and shoved her hands in her pockets with a slight frown. As the pair walked down the street a subtle darkness overtook the sky as coats of pink and tangerine dissipated beneath navy blue and black. Once the moon had nestled itself above the earth all the lights flickered on and gave the city an illuminating coat of shimmering gold. Strings of lights hung over the open patio of the bar and a group of loud frat boys were shoving their ID’s at the less than friendly looking bouncer.

Scowling at the rowdy group he eyed Levi and Isabel with an upturned smirk and ushered them in before the growing crowd. Isabel yanked Levi towards the end of the bar near the stage and took a seat in front of the tap. Levi pulled the wooden chair out and slid himself onto the top, elbows resting on the bar with his chin held in his hands. Isabel’s air of disappointment wafted over to him and sunk into his chest, he couldn’t tell if he was feeling shitty because she felt shitty or if he was actually upset about getting nowhere in their mission. Rolling the sleeves of his jacket up towards his elbow Levi placed his limber fingers around the edge of his whisky glass and swirled the amber liquid. The pallid discs of ice bobbed up and down as he raised the glass to his lips. The bar lights dimmed a bit and his arm twitched at the sudden feeling of light scratching. His heart shot into his throat as he watched tiny dark blue letters surface on his skin.

“What’s it say!?”

“I don’t know yet idiot, move your head your blocking my light.” 

“It’s just..three or four words..in a list. What the--? Wait, wait, wait, wait that third line looks familiar. That’s the title of a song I heard on Youtube the other day. It was live though so I have no idea who sings it.”

“She’s probably writing down what songs she wants to pirate next.” Levi scoffed as he gulped down his whisky. “That doesn’t help us for shit.”

“Is that a fish? Like the sign hanging in the window over there?”

Without warning the lights faded completely leaving the packed bar in only shadows and off white glows from the single light above the stage. Your nails habitually scratched at the sides of your tights until Annie knocked your hand away. Every nerve felt twisted like the end of a firecracker ready to blow. Mikasa’s fingers thrummed against her sides as she waited for the cue to walk on stage first. Annie and Jean followed her leaving you standing in the wings with your stomach fluttering wildly. You forced your back upright and exhaled a steady breath before taking your position on stage, mic in hand. Slowly the chatter died and a few whistles shot your way before the tempo of Mikasa’s drums belted in cadenced waves.

The moment your lips opened the entire world faded into a cosmic strip of white light. Every movement, every octave, every note was sung in perfect unison with the practiced beat of the people on stage with you. Faces in the audience faded into dull blurbs of black and grey as they always did, no detail stood out as your body swayed with the motion of the words you’d poured into the depth of your songs. Sneakily raising your arm above your head in a fake dramatic pose you checked the set list scribbled on your arm, just in case, and mentally prepared for the next song as Annie’s guitar solo faded into the background. Switching the mic stand to your other hand you gently moved with the beat and allowed your eyes to wander through the shadowed masses until you hit the bar area.

Gunmetal grey—they hit you like a bullet.

Levi’s eyes amplified as the realization struck him dead in the chest. Isabel took a few minutes before her hands flew to her mouth and she squealed in delight. All day he’d been in your presence, he’d even spoken to you without knowing how intricately connected you both really were. On the train, in the pet store, that red coat stained with your blood he saw fly around the corner at the convenient store, he’d been chasing you without realizing how close he’d been the whole time. His heart cinched in his throat as a familiar bass line thrummed against his ears—he’d even heard your voice before today. That symphonic melody he’d heard during a random visit to the café near his work, they played unsigned artists all the time. It’s where he and Isabel used to take Furlan after he overloaded himself in law school and needed a break. It’s where he and Isabel realized they both preferred the same music rather than Furlan’s mellow indie he blasted while he was studying.

Everything was intertwined—his life and yours—soulmates.

After the set was finished you thanked the crowd with a bow and blew a few kisses before walking off stage and nearly collapsing onto Annie. The bar was humid as hell; it felt like you were trying to breathe a hundred feet underwater. Swiping a water bottle from the table you nudged Mikasa and pointed towards the back entrance. Giving you an understanding nod she turned back to Eren who had just bolted backstage and threw her arms around his neck. You wanted to smile and vomit at the sight, but instead you gripped the cold bottle and trudged out the door into the fresh night air. Sparkling dots of silver flecked across the blue canvas as the noise of the city wavered in and out from the street. Rolling the cold plastic against your forehead you weighed the option of returning to the bar and possibly facing the weirdly consistent stranger or running back home.

“Fuck! My underwear..fuckk. She was with that guy..fuck FUCK.” 

Slipping the cold bottle up to your lips you drank half the contents and crushed the remaining plastic in your hand before sliding back through the door. What was there to do? You needed your laundry and it wasn’t like he was some super attractive psycho killer—hopefully. Pushing down the bubbling anxiety circling your stomach like a hurricane you weaved through a group of people crowding the stage and edged your way to the bar. Your fingers curled within themselves and scraped at your palms as you approached the onyx haired man who had been eyeing you like a hawk the moment you came back in.

“Hey! Underwear girl! You were amazing I didn’t even know that was you holy shit. Oh this is Levi he-“

“This yours?” His baritone sent tremors down your spine as he held up his naked forearm. “Do you own a notebook?”

He was yours, supposed to be yours. 

Finally you were able to say the words that had been growing in rapid volume in the back of your skull as days and days flew by without a response. He was staring at you like he’d done nothing wrong, like you were just a pest bothering him with your lists and song lyrics. He didn’t know shit about you and yet here he was all high and mighty with his supple lips and dark eyes just begging to--

Slow your roll there.

“Do you know how to write? It’s been like a year and I’ve never even gotten a hint of a response! Do you know how shitty that is? You don’t have to fall to your knees and ask for my hand in marriage but Christ on a cracker did it ever occur to you that I was sitting there waiting to see if you were even there? Or if you were alive at all? You could have drawn a ballsack on my fucking forehead and I would have been satisfied like god damn are you that thoughtless? And for the record I do own notebooks but I got into a car accident as a kid and suffered from a head injury so my memory is kind of fucking shitty so I have to write crap down before I even forget why I went to the store in the first place!” You huffed through bated breath. “And you. Where is my underwear?”

Levi and Isabel both blinked in confusion, glanced at each other, then returned their stare to your flushed cheeks and stubborn pout. The first to mutter a noise was Isabel, and it was sheer pleasurable laughter. Levi merely put his glass up to his lips and sucked down the rest of his whisky before returning your gaze with an apologetic sigh. His eyes softened momentarily as he turned his cheek and pointed to a scar above his left eye. 

“I got into car accident too; shard of glass nearly cut my damn eye out. Almost lost my vision from the nerve damage.” 

“She really is your soulmate Levi. I approve. I’ll go get your underwear.” Isabel chortled between fits of laughter. 

Wringing your hands behind your back you tipped forward on your boots to peer at Levi’s scar. His silken tresses hid it for the most part and for an unknown reason you had an extreme urge to touch it—or just to touch him. His eyes fell to the bar top as he pulled an empty stool next to him forward and pushed Isabel’s untouched whisky towards you. Anxiously you plopped down on the seat and danced the tip of your nails around the rim of the glass, eyes ever so often flitting sideways to catch a glimpse of Levi’s profile.

“Sorry.” You whispered between sips. “We don’t have to like..date or anything I just wanted confirmation you existed I guess. And sorry I spilled coffee on you and saw you shirtless in the laundromat.”

His silence was unnerving, sweltering like a heat that boiled right down to your bones. The tips of his fingers spun around the edge of the glass, like he was deep in thought and lost to the world.

“Do you like tea?”

His abrupt question caught you off guard momentarily; you’d expected a snarky comeback about all your mishaps earlier in the day. Instead he watched you from the corner of his eye as he fiddled with the sides of his empty glass, like a nervous child. Grinning slightly you pressed the pads of your fingers to the wood and made little patterns against the grain.

“Yeah, I do.”


	27. Little Victories | Levi | Office AU [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme Challenge | Seeing Red

Light patters of unwanted snow fell daintily from your loose hair as you brushed your palm across the dampness atop your head. Spring had come with a modest amount of cold weather but this morning tiny pallid drops of flakes fell lazily over the city and blanketed it in a winter like frost. Your hands shivered as you stuffed them back into the pockets of your jacket and continued forward towards the steel doors of the elevator. The tick of your stilettos clapping against the marble floor was just another set of inconsistent sounds that filled the first floor lobby of the Everest sized sky scraper. Tawny lights flickered over your head as you unwrapped the thin scarf from your neck and shifted out of your pea coat without skipping a beat. A mop of pin straight hair the color of ink idled near the metal elevator doors. 

His frame was draped with a fine navy blue suit that curved around his muscles like a glove to a hand and the deep pigmented color accented his pallid skin. Tiny flecks of milk-white snowflakes dripped from the ends of his hair as he ran his fingers across the top of his skull with a frustrated growl. The papers he held in front of his eyes had the traditional Scouting Legion wings stamped in the very right corner along with the motto. You didn’t really pay much attention in orientation and even though you’d been at the company for two years if someone asked you to repeat the mantra you wouldn’t even be able to recite the first word. Something about researching for humanity, probably—after all the Scouting Legion was the world’s top research facility in medicine and new age treatments. However Levi Ackerman—Vice President of Scouting Legion Medical LLC—did not look entirely impressed at whatever he happened to reading. It wasn’t a mystery as to why; at least to you it wasn’t, after all you could spot Eren’s chicken scratch handwriting ten miles away.

A deep scoff resonated from Levi’s throat as he glanced up at the dwindling numbers and impatiently began tapping his pristine leather shoes against the marble. More voices crowded the space between the front desk and the elevators causing you to inch forward until the tip of your shoe nearly scuffed the bottom of Levi’s pant leg. His shoulders twitched as he turned his head sideways just enough to catch your tired eyes with his stone colored irises. His glasses hung low on the bridge of his nose as he watched you like a cat cornering a mouse. Your fingers gripped the edge of your coat; he knew all too well what he was doing. A sharp ‘ping’ rang from the elevator as the doors slid open to reveal the spotless wood paneling lining the tiny box. The larger group behind you mindlessly lurched forward in unison causing you to nearly trip over your own feet as you scooted into the elevator.

Levi took a spot directly in the back and pressed his forefinger to the bridge of his glasses and shoved them upward. His dark hair hung loosely across his forehead and the bags beneath his eyes seemed to have grown. Most of the people in the sardine packed elevator worked for the SC and barely any of them had the courage or the stomach to greet Levi with anything other than a nod and a ‘sir’ sputtered out between their dampened lips. As the door slid shut you spun on your heel and folded your hands beneath your jacket while amply trying to ignore the faint breath coasting down your neck. It wasn’t hard or heavy; it was gentle like a flame lapping at oxygen in an attempt to grow. Your nails dug half-moons inside your palms as Levi’s hand covertly slid down the back of your skirt until his palm rested directly under your ass.

How he managed to sneakily cop a feel in a crowded elevator was beyond your rational comprehension. Levi Ackerman was not a man who spoke about his private affairs, and he was definitely not one to ‘dip is pen in company ink, especially that ink’ as one of his legal aids said during a heated trip to the coffee pot. Apparently his legal team, specifically a ginger haired former classmate of yours, didn’t know their boss as well as they thought. Rumors sparked and flew around the office after a certain loud-mouthed associate claimed they saw the Levi and yourself getting cozy at a bar downtown, but nobody ever had the balls to ask him directly. These little touches behind shadowed rooms and hidden in his office where enough to keep the light in your eyes. Despite the harsh criticism whispered behind your back you had a man seemingly untouchable. A tiny victory to keep your head held high.

His nimble finger ran itself down the back of your thigh and slipped beneath the thin material of your garter strap. He tugged at it and hummed low in his throat as the vibrations from his chest shook against your back. Every muscle in your back stiffened. You clenched and unclenched your tingling fingers as he rolled the cold digit up towards the lace wrapped around your lower abdomen. The slight hitch in his breath made your heart stutter. Levi had a natural dominance that practically glowed from the moment he woke up till his head hit the pillow. He was abounding yet calm, but so is an abstruse sky before the hurricane. The rules he laid out for the bedroom often followed you outside and to the office cloaked in discretion. Often you found yourself biting back at the few rules he laid out just to test him, but one rule you rarely ever fought against served both yourself and him in the same regard.

No panties, ever. 

The lift abruptly stopped and the doors creaked open revealing the light blue carpet running along the entire twenty-fourth floor. His hand slipped from beneath your skirt and left a cold emptiness as you scooted forward with the rest of the group. The company’s crest was carved upon the front door in frosted glass and behind it sat your half-circle desk you shared with Ymir. Eyes half-lidded she stared at you with an arched brow and threaded her tan hands together beneath her chin. You were partially aware Levi was directly behind you but so were ten others, yet the look Ymir was giving you was one you’d seen before.

“Have a good morning sir.” You chided as you entered the office and padded directly to your chair.

Levi simply nodded as he passed the oak desk and headed towards his corner office in the very back of the floor. More research techs and low level administrators filed in, a few giving you curt nods while others actually stopped to chat. After the morning crowd dispersed you quietly shuffled papers around and flicked the computer screen to life. With a wide yawn you swiped the coffee Ymir had bought for you and sipped it cautiously while mindlessly clicking at the mouse until your log in box appeared. Ymir had been a receptionist for less than a year which meant she had to be here at six-thirty with Hanji, and more often than not she was fast asleep by the time you arrive at eight with the rest of the floor. You nearly choked on your coffee when you turned to face her, half expecting her to be knocked out on her desk but instead she’d leaned in so close your nose nearly bumped into hers.

“What the hell are you doing?” You half-whispered with a hand pressed to your chest. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You sure you’re not banging Levi?” 

“What? Why are you asking me that now?” 

“Because he was looking at your ass like he wanted to eat it.”

“Christ Ymir.”

Rolling your eyes you shifted in your seat and began scrolling through the mundane tasks that plagued your morning until one of the higher ups requested you do something else. The job itself was simple enough that an ice cream cone could do it, but at certain points it required some organizational skills. Set meetings with clients, confirm schedules, organize paperwork and deliver it to the right people. Wash, rinse, repeat. 

The minutes rolled by slowly and soon you found yourself in a heated battle of “Solitaire to the death” with Ymir until a sharp ring emulated from your desk phone. Leaning your cheek into your palm you halfheartedly picked up the phone and listened to Erwin’s voice for a few minutes before checking out completely. After what felt like an eternity he hung up and you let the phone fall onto the receiver and buried your head between your hands. At some points this job bored you to the point of seriously considering going back to school to finish your accounting degree.

Around eleven-thirty on the dot you forced yourself up from your chair and walked across the jungle of cubicles towards the open kitchen. A few other employees were sitting around one of the tables discussing some of the new FDA restrictions on Hanji’s trial. The science aspect was interesting, but the shop talk regarding any legal matters held the excitement of paint drying. The conversation abruptly halted the moment the tip of your heel tapped against the tile. Levi’s legal team was mostly made up of men and they generally paid no attention to office hierarchy, except for the lead female. She and her overly doused perfume and peppermint gum constantly bouncing between her teeth did not find anything about you remotely likable.

Petra made it an ample point in almost every conversation to reflect how you’d graduated behind her in high school. As if it made you a peasant in the eyes of the world. Realistically if you’d given any indication that you gave a fuck about school you would have surpassed her with ease but your academic interests fell short by the time you entered high school. She acted like her law degree was a crown placed upon her head. Her perfected disposition was like polished metal, and clearly fabricated. She almost lost her nerve, once, the first time she caught wind of the rumored tryst between you and Levi. 

Her feelings for him were nearly translucent and she made no point in hiding it, at least to the women around the office. Her doe eyed looks of adoration and consistent giggles at his less than appropriate poop jokes were like flashing neon signs pointing directly at her pants with the words ‘do me’ floating above them in bright red letters. You never bothered to ask if he noticed or if he even cared. Levi was a man who remained silent until he was spoken to and never sugar coated his words. The conversation was short and to the point, as far as you both were concerned Levi was yours and you were his. 

You smiled politely at the group and made your way towards the electric tea kettle and began rummaging through the cupboards to collect all of Levi’s things. Normally he would send one of his lackeys to bring him his drink but lately he’d been enjoying your company more and more during work hours. His team of legal representatives collectively pushed their chairs back and made their way towards his office while you finished setting up Levi’s things on the white tray. With a stiff back you walked as carefully as you could towards the open office and half expected to hear Oluo’s abrasive copy-cat form of speaking when you got closer. His voice indeed rang loud and clear, but it was coming from Erwin’s office. 

The only voice drifting from Levi’s office was Petra’s overzealous and fast pace speaking while she was going over a few new policies. Masking your petulance you toed the door open with the tip of your stiletto and plastered a heavily fake smile upon your rouge tinted lips. Levi’s hand was clasped over his forehead like he was trying to push off a migraine while Petra had her chest hovering over his shoulder. Her slim finger ran down the lines on the thick stack of papers in front of his desk and the overwhelming scent of her perfume made your stomach churn.

“I have your tea.” You grated.

Levi’s eyes shifted upward before he pushed himself away from his desk. Petra stepped back barely. Your heart jumped to your throat. Stiffly you set the tray down in front of him while Petra rounded you and took a seat in front of Levi’s desk with her legs crossed. She watched you vehemently as you prepared Levi’s tea and half-assed listened to her complain about the interruption. Levi’s fingers tapped against the desk in rhythm with the loud drumming in your ears. 

“Do you mind if I have some of your tea? It looks delicious. ___ you make tea so well you should work at a café or something.”

Her eyes flashed a dull gold and you nearly lurched at her. 

“Of course. Let me pour your water.”

Accidents tend to happen when your mind is wandering elsewhere. A steaming pool of liquid landed on Petra’s lap and completely drenched her skirt. Unfortunately it wasn’t hot enough to burn but it would definitely leave a read mark. Her grey skirt dripped heated water onto the floor as she jumped up with a shriek. Apologetically you handed her a few napkins but she batted your hand away as her phone fell to the floor with a thud.

“Petra go clean yourself up and we’ll continue this after lunch. ___, clean up this mess now.” 

Levi’s voice struck you like a lightning bolt and rattled down to your knees. Exhaling slowly you brushed your bangs from your face and dropped to your knees with a few napkins cinched between your hands. An idea struck the moment you caught Levi dipping his fingers beneath his collar to loosen the fabric around his neck. Sliding forward on your elbows you propped your ass up higher causing his teeth to clench. A cool breezed sauntered through the open window and brushed against your bare skin as you soaked up the hot water on Levi’s carpet. 

Petra’s phone lay beneath the chair she was sitting on as you tipped your chest lower to the ground causing your skirt to ride up your bare ass. Levi audibly moaned deep in the confines of his chest, a thunderous and ravenous noise that sent electric tingles up your spine. The chair creaked as he rose to his feet and walked hastily to the office door and shut it with a soft click. His pale fingers tugged the beaded rope to close the blinds. The absence of the fluorescent lighting left you shuttered in absolute privacy. Your eyes drifted upward angelically as you continued dabbing the wet spot left from the spill as Levi’s hands returned to his collar and tugged the tie loose from his neck. 

“Stand up.” 

You shot up keenly and reached for your lover but he was too fast. The elegant neck tie once attributing a sense of class and eloquence to his suit was now wrapped tightly around both wrists and holding them captive behind your back. A playful glint of azure flashed across his grey irises. You smirked; he dove for it. The taste of tea lingered on his tongue as he pushed your lips open without warning. His weight backed you up until your ass hit the desk roughly and shook the porcelain tea cup still sitting near his computer. His hands carded down your thighs and yanked the fabric of your skirt higher until the material bunched at your hips. He never broke the mold of his tongue dancing across the top of your teeth. Every time you tried to pull away he clipped his teeth to your bottom lip and tugged you back. 

By the time he released your now swollen lips your lungs felt like they were about to collapse. A shocked gasp left your mouth as he lifted you by your ass onto the cold desk. His free hand clasped at your jaw while the other jerked your leg open by your thigh. His teeth grated against the growing bruise on your lip, silently demanding eye contact. 

“Keep quiet, understood?” 

He relayed it as a question but you knew it was a statement. Nodding vigorously you clamped your lips shut as he dug crescent marks with his teeth down the center of your throat. Your tethered hands stung from the friction but the feel of his tongue curving the shell of your collar bone countered the pain. Instinctively you spread your fingers behind your back and found a sense of balance as he drug his thumbnails against the garter straps inside your thighs. 

You were vaguely aware of his body lowering until his lips kissed a straight line up and down your inner thighs. Tiny keens of urgency bubbled past your lips no matter how hard you tried to keep the noises in your chest. Your eyelids fluttered closed as the heat from his breath ghosted across your bare center.

Without warning his tongue dove between your slicked folds, probing and lapping a hundred different directions. Your body quivered and his grip beneath your knees hardened. The tip of his tongue moved leisurely around your clit, teasing and baiting you with light flicks followed by his puckered lips blowing cold air across the wetness he created. Your back bowed at the sensation but with your hands knotted behind you there was nothing you could do but writhe and whimper until he gave you what you wanted.

Levi seldom ever reeled in his impatience, but an action like this called for absolute commitment. The pulsation of your skin beneath his tongue sent fireworks through his blood. He wanted nothing more than to flip you on your stomach and take you hard and deep, but there was an unimaginable high that arose whenever he had you under his thumb. Wordlessly he slipped his middle finger inside you and arched it until he felt you squeeze the digit almost painfully hard. He knew your body better than anything he’d ever studied, ever touched, ever felt. His lips closed around your clit and his tongue danced feather light circles. As soft as smoke over water he continued teasing and edging you while pumping his finger in and out indolently until you nearly choked on your stifled moans.

A flash of red passed your half-lidded eyes causing you to crane your neck forward. You were nearly convulsing beneath Levi’s touch and it took every ounce of concentration you had left to keep your eyes on the door. Levi buried his face further between your legs, angrily sensing your concentration was flowing elsewhere. The door swung open just as his tongue began circling every inch of your dripping pussy until his lips were coated.

“Levi I forgot my-“ 

Levi’s tongue retracted slowly; Petra looked sheet white. You tugged your bottom lip in as Levi moved his head slightly from between your parted thighs and glanced at Petra from over his shoulder. Your essence dripped from his bottom lip; her face contorted with a mix of disgust and pure hatred.

You smiled.

“Didn’t I tell you to come back after lunch? This isn’t a free show. Leave.”

The door swung shut with a furious slam and you almost laughed until Levi dove back at your clit and nipped it with his teeth. Your breath caught in your throat as he sucked powerfully at the over sensitized bud until your legs clamped shut and you let out an unearthly loud cry of his name. 

You were never one to underestimate the power of life’s little victories.


End file.
